The Rise of a Forgotten Existence VS-1
by Nick Tanico
Summary: A re-edited version of my first story A shattered reality: The Raise of a forgotten existence: His existence forgotten, his parents favored his twin sister over him, his own Godparents didn't know a single thing about him, and his village view him as something that shouldn't exist. Then he meet HER. That's when everything change. Naru X Fem-Juubi/Shinju X Harem NO konoha girls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]**

**Jutsu/Technique**

**"Non-human talking"**

**'Non-human thinking'**

**Beta Reader: KitsuneDragon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything in the story just my own Idea's.**

* * *

A young teen of fifteen remained silent, not making a single sound nor motion lest he be discovered. His hair was a brilliant shade of gold, as if it had been kissed by the sun itself, with red stripes running through it that have it at almost fiery appearance. On either cheek, three whisker marks adorned the lightly tanned skin on his face. He watched the scene from a great distance with his bright, blue eyes.

The question as to why he was doing this does come to mind, so the answer shall be explained.

First off, to answer what he was observing, it was two girls. Both had red-hair, but the difference was that one had violet-gray eyes while the other's eyes were a shade of blue not unlike his own. They were Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze (the violet eyed one) and Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze (the blue eyed one). Both were at the age of eleven and were twin sisters. Their parents were none other than Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato Namikaze was a man who had earned the moniker, the Yellow Flash of Konoha due to his use of his famous technique, the Hiraishin No Jutsu/Flying Thunder God Technique that literally brought about the end of the Third Great Shinobi World War. The man dubbed the Yellow Flash was also known as the Yondaime Hokage of the Konoha. Kushina Uzumaki was affectionately dubbed the Red Hot Habanero by her peers, but on the battlefield and outside of the village, she was the Red Mistress of Death that was known for her fearsome prowess in the fields of kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and, one of her trademark abilities, to be able to craft spiked chains of pure chakra that could act to restrain even a creature as mighty as a Bijuu.

Naruko and Narumi were both the blonde's younger twin sisters and thus he shared the blood of Minato and Kushina as they were also his parents. Now why would a child of both the strongest Konoha shinobi would be watching from afar? The reason being both his twin sisters each held one half of the massive amount of chakra that had once been the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruko held the Yang, while Narumi held the Yin leaving Naruto being the third wheel/side-dish/unwanted toy/the non-precious...well you get the picture.

On the day of the twins' births, the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. Now the original plan devised by the Yondaime was for him to perform the sealing ritual known as the Shiki Fuuin/Reaper Death Seal that would allow him to seal the two halves of the Kyuubi's chakra into his daughters at the cost of his own life as the Shiki Fuuin required him to sacrifice his soul to the Shinigami, the God of Death. The plan was successful, but with one detail being changed. In an act of desperation that saved the children a father-less life, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaim Hokage and Minato's predecessor, knocked out Minato and took his place to seal away the Kyuubi into Narumi and Naruko.

Kushina was able to survive her Bijuu being extracted due to her using a seal that Mito Uzumaki planted just in case the Kyuubi were to be forcefully extracted. The seal would heal her chakra coils and replenish them with the purified youkai the seal stored.

Minato told the events of what happened with the Kyuubi, how the beast was controlled by a masked man, which had proven to be a blow to the Uchiha since, from history, the Sharingan was rumored to control the beast. Then he announced to the villagers of the two heroes...his daughters.

For years he tried to get their attention to train him and be part of the family, but alas, it was for naught. He could still remember their words...

**[Flashback- Five Years Ago]**

"Tou-san...Kaa-san?" A little Naruto called out to both his parents with a hopeful tone, which they somehow didn't notice. The two young parents stopped their current task of relaxing on the couch. The two shared looks of surprise, as if they were shocked to see him, which was odd to him.

"Oh...ummm hey Naruto? What is it?" Minato asked.

Naruto was still a bit surprised by his father and mother's surprise of seeing him. Did they not have been expecting him or was it that they thought he wasn't downstairs and in his bedroom or something? He quickly shook his head free of the unnecessary thoughts before bringing up what he planned to ask them.

"Can I train with both Naruko and Nanami now?" Naruto asked, hoping that they would accept. Ever since they could learn to walk, the twins had received the lion's share of training. They received training in its entirety, but Naruto wasn't taught anything and so far, he was feeling very left out.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but we have to train the twins. Just be patient." Kushina said not knowing this was the hundredth time or had forgotten that this was the hundredth time he asked.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Every single time he asked, that was the response he would get. His mother would tell him to be patient and his father would make no comment whatsoever. It was frustrating and for a six year old who inherited his mother's temper, it led to him finally snapping.

Naruto's anger was paramount. "WHY CAN'T YOU TEACH US ALL AT ONCE?!" Naruto snapped. "I'M ALWAYS LEFT OUT! I'M THE ONE THAT NEVER GETS TO DO ANYTHING WHILE THE TWINS GET EVERYTHING! WHY?!"

His words were reduced to nothing as Kushina rose from her seat and walked up to Naruto. She reared back her hand and Naruto's eyes were wide with shock as he felt the force of his mother's slap. Her own rage came forth verbally now. "HOW DARE YOU RAISE AND SNAP YOUR VOICE AT US YOUNG MAN! WE TOLD YOU BE PATIENT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! THEIR TRAINING IS VERY IMPORTANT, MORE THAN YOUR REQUEST FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! WE PROVIDE A ROOF OVER YOUR HEADS, FOOD TO EAT AND CLOTHES TO WEAR AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO RAISE YOUR VOICE AT US?!"

"Your mother is correct, Naruto." Minato said. "The training of our daughters training is important, much more than yours is at the moment. Now go to your room and don't come out for a month!" Minato's voice was stern, but lacked the volume like his wife's. Apparently, they were both unaware of the impact their words had on their eldest child.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and ran back to his room, but was able to hear what his parents said. "Honestly, I think we may have been spoiling him too much." He heard Minato's voice.

"I agree but let's put that aside and go back with the twins I want them to learn the Uzumaki sword style and you promised them you would teach them your Rasengan." He heard Kushina's voice, having already forgotten about him judging from how happy her tone was.

**[Flashback End]**

Over the course of nine years, both his parents paid more attention to the twins once they were ready to train. For the longest time, not once did they pay attention to him...not once did they do what he would suggest for a family activity. It would always be what the twins wanted. He was pretty much ignored. Even his godparents, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya ignored him. This resulted in the involvement of anyone who was friends with his family or were their students.

Hell, some people even believed that he was the Kyuubi who was stripped of his power, trapped in human flesh and being guarded by them. Some even attacked him in hopes to kill the demon brat, the stain of humanity, etc. So his sisters were praised as heroes, while he was an outcast. He wasn't able to tell his parents since his wounds would heal quickly, having no proof and even when he did that one time they SCOLDED HIM. They assumed he did something reckless to get himself in such a state. He would have told them otherwise had it not been for the killing intent they were concentrating on him.

It got worse over the years to the point where they would lock him outside of the clan compound to sleep on the cold streets. He would eat on his own since his mother would forget to cook for him and even buy his own clothes, which was difficult since he was being sold goods that were overpriced, so instead he would look at the clothes people would throw out and salvage them for his own.

Remembering those memories made him sad and made his blood boil to no end. It was like he was ready to pop any minute now. **"Naruto-kun, calm yourself please. I don't like seeing you like this"** The melodious tone instantly put his troubles mind at ease. Naruto quickly made his way to his mindscape.

There, sitting by a sakura tree, was a woman. The woman was sitting on a chair while sipping on some tea. She brushed back a stray lock of here had long, flowing, silver hair that reached all the way to her round firm ass. The woman had a perfect hourglass figure, slightly pale skin, F-cup breasts and she was wearing an elegant gold and silver robe that hugged her figure.

But the most noticeable feature was her eyes. Three concentric circles decorated her crimson eyes, three tomoe laying on the outline of each circle in a triangular formation. Her pointy ears, from what he have read from fairy tales he was able to read, were like elf ears. Stretching forth from her tail bone, ten silver and black tails swished lazily behind her. Her beauty would be considered unparalleled. Men and women alike would lust after her and envy her if they ever got the chance to gaze upon perfection incarnate, woman jealous. And perfection's name was Saeko, the Juubi no Bakemono, the Ten Tailed Beast and the Primordial of the shinobi world.

**"Hello Naruto-kun."** Saeko greeted the young blonde. **"Now that you've calmed down, how are you feeling?"** She asked with a brilliantly kind smile on her face, though the sharp canines gave the affectionate expression a hint of mischief.

"Hey Saeko-chan. I'm fine now, thanks to you. I was just...remembering some stuff." Naruto said solemnly.

The second he said that, the silver haired woman rose from her chair. Resting her teacup on the grass covered ground of the mindscape, Saeko made her way over to the boy. Naruto's eyes widened when he was enveloped in a loving hug. **"It was because of my foolishness that you and everyone in this world live such a harsh life."** She said sadly.

Years ago she allowed a priestess to eat a fruit from her tree thus allowing people to use the ability of chakra. She originally thought that humans wouldn't have been able to fully harness such power, but she was proven wrong. The humans were able to harness the power, to use chakra to wage wars against one another. She wanted to end the war so she transformed into her beast form in order to reclaim the chakra the humans were using. What she didn't account for was the son of the priestess having gain a portion of her heavenly eye, the Rinnegan or Samsara eye. The eyes of a god which gave the young man the ability him to fight her, defeat her and then split her form into the nine Biju. Her body was then sealed away using a power of the Rinnegan, Chibaku Tensei, a technique that generated a concentrated area of gravitational energy that drew the earth itself towards it. A technique that literally created the moon. This was the power of the man dubbed the Rikudo Sennin, the Sage of Six Paths.

But even though she was sealed in the moon, she was still able to watch. With her body lost and power restrained, her spirit was forced to wander as she watched the evolution of the world through the eyes of her segments, the Biju, who held a portion of her power and through the seal itself. Though it was agonizingly slow, the seal that was the moon was weakening due to ravages of time. She would be free, but without her body she would fade away. So she made a decision to wait for the right opportunity to find a container. It was on the day of the Kyuubi's attack that the Juubi took the opportunity to transfer herself into a vessel.

The vessel was Naruto.

She used the knowledge she picked up when the Kyuubi was sealed inside Mito Uzumaki about the knowledge of seals and made it her own. The seal would allow her to share her power with her vessel only when she deemed him (Naruto) fit to use such power.

Over the years, she observed how he was extremely poorly treated, how every time he would ask his parents to train him they would brush him off saying to stop annoying them or leave them alone and then continue to train the twins. The worst was how the village would ostracize him for absolutely no reason, and beat him due to the idiotic belief that he was somehow the Kyuubi incarnate. Even when they were told that the twins held the Kyuubi's power within them. For an intelligent species, she could feel her IQ drop just from watching them.

She would always do her best to heal her Naruto-kun. It was only during this time when she realized her feeling for him. Contrary to what people believed, each Biju did have their own emotion that they inherited from her, so she knew what this feeling was. Love. She had fallen for him. However, she was afraid to admit it since it was also because of her he was suffering like this. She recalled the day they first met. It was after he cried himself to sleep after his request from his parents.

**[Flashback]**

From the seal, Saeko saw how harsh his parents' actions were towards him. They didn't even catch just how much of an impact they had on his stability, both mental and emotional. They didn't even see how his heart finally shattered right then and there.

**'It is time that we meet Naruto-kun.'** She thought to herself as she waited him to fall asleep, or in this case, cry himself to sleep.

After Naruto fell asleep he expected a nightmare to assault him like they always did whenever he fell asleep; like how his parents were leaving him behind, how the villagers would beat him up or the harsh words he would always hear.

However, instead of the nightmare he found himself standing before a gargantuan mass of black and silver. His eyes scanned the body. There was no true way to describe what he saw other than it being a massive beast, a demon. In the centre of its face, a single eye glowed with power. The eye appeared similar to a Sharingan, only there were three layers of tomoe surrounding the pupil. But the most shocking aspect was the ten tails that waved behind the demonic entity.

"J-J-Juubi." Naruto stuttered not in fear, but in shock. From the history books he had read the Juubi was suppose to be sealed away in the moon..so how the Juubi here? But what also shocked him was he wasn't afraid to be near the Juubi. It was like he knew the great primordial, but how was the question.

**"Finally we get to meet each other, Naruto-kun."** She said in a feminine tone.

A sudden flash of light and instantly the Juubi transformed into her human form. "Beautiful." Was the only word that could come out form his mouth as he saw a what appeared to be a goddess. A toothy grin found its way to the Juubi's face.

**"Why thank you Naruto-kun. I happen to find you cute."** She said.

"Ummm uh...thanks." The six year old replied. "So umm so should I call you Juubi-sama or something? Why are we even here? Where is here to begin with? Why are you here in particular because you are supposed to be locked away in the moon and..."

**"Deep breaths, Naruto-kun."**

Naruto stopped his rambling at the calm, yet commanding, tone of the ten tailed beast. He took a couple of deep breaths and nodded his head to show he was calm now.

**"Now then, to answer your questions...no, Juubi-sama is not required, we're here because I made it so, we are in your mindscape and as to why I am here within your mindscape, that is actually what I wanted to bring up first. If you're willing to listen that is."**

"Of course I am." The primordial being laughed a bit at her container's enthusiasm before complying. The Juubi quickly told him the events leading to her being inside of Naruto.

**"I want to say I'm sorry Naruto-kun. If I didn't allow that priestess to eat the fruit from my tree then the world would never have been how it is now, the Bijuu would have never existed and you wouldn't be treated the way you are being treated now."** She bowed her head low. **"Forgive me for my past mistakes, Naruto-kun."**

Naruto stared at the beast turned beauty. "I don't really get most of the beginning, but I do understand that you didn't mean for any of this happen. You were just being nice and well...it ended up biting you in the ass." Naruto said with a hollow laugh. The Juubi's frown deepened, but then her eyes widened when the boy walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands to force her to look into his eyes. "I don't blame you, Juubi-chan. It was their actions not yours that made everything the way it is now. Even if you didn't allow her to eat the fruit humans would still find a way to obtain power. I wouldn't even be surprised if they would try and steal the fruit for themselves, but if it makes you feel any better I forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive since it wasn't you who abused me and it wasn't you who ignored me. From what I feel, your presence was the same when my wounds were healing, it was you who was somehow keeping me alive, it was you who would shut away my nightmares. So how can I be angry when you were the entire time protecting me?"

This made her eyes widen even further as she looked at the child's smiling face. '**This boy, no...this young man...he's different. Maybe...just maybe...'** The silver haired woman's vision blurred as tears lined her eyes. She then wrapped the young man in a tight hug, one he was quick to return. **"Thank you Naruto-kun, but the truth was I was doing that to protect myself since if you die, I die. But as the years went by, my interest in you turned to love. It was first motherly love, but then it turned into love for someone that I want to be with. I know a demon such as myself doesn't deserve love, but give me a chance and I will show you how much I do love you."** The Juubi said.

This made Naruto's eyes widen at her confession and slowly his eyes filled with tears, not of sadness, but of joy "Thank you Juubi-chan. Though I don't really get love so forgive me if I don't immediately return your feelings, but maybe when I get older I'll understand it better. But I will do my best to make you happy so long as you don't ever leave me." Naruto said hugging her tightly, afraid that if he let her go she might vanish. A childish thought, but he was only six after all.

**"I promise I won't leave you. Oh my name is Saeko. Juubi is just a title. Also Naruto would you like to train since I view the memories of the other Biju I can train you using what they learned...that is if you are willing."** She said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hell yeah!"

**[Flashback ends]**

For the past five years Juubi taught Naruto everything she knew from in her mindscape. She trained him in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and the Dōjutsu she gave him. The Shin No Mei/the True Eye, The Rinne-Sharingan. In addition this, she helped him improve his stealth, survival skills, reading, writing, cooking, politics, math, science, weapon forging and a bit of music. Basically she taught him everything he lacked in. She also told him to train in a secluded area and luckily there was one. Training ground forty-four or the Forest of Death. At first, Naruto was afraid of going to such a place since there were creatures said to be vicious, but Saeko told him to leak some of her youkai so as to let them know not to mess with him.

So the Juubi had him train his physical strength, speed, endurance, stamina, hunting skills, reaction time by having him confront some animals inside the forest, his chakra control and the jutsu she taught him. The first jutsu, which was his favorite, was Kage Bunshin No Jutsu/Shadow Clone Technique. Unlike regular clones they were solid and that a fraction of the original's power and they also sent whatever they learned back to the original, which was great for training. They were also great for sparring so he could refine his skills.

She also told Naruto about the perks of being her container aside from the Dōjutsu she told him about how he had control over the elements, including the Yin (Darkness) and Yang (Light). She told him about the malleable chakra which was a defensive and offensive jutsu. She told him how he could nullify jutsu by absorbing the chakra used in them to replenish his own. Aside from training they also spend time with each other making their bonds grow.

Now as for his Rinne-Sharingan, he was told how it worked. Apparently it was a accumulation of a select few abilities of the three known dojutsu into one form. Like the Sharingan he was able to copy, predict his opponent's movements and jutsu. It also gave him access to certain techniques without the fear of going blind or insane. These were Kamui, Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. He gained the Rinnegan abilities of gravity control in the form of Shinra Tensei, Bansho Ten'in, Chibaku Tensei and Rinbo: Hengoku. In addition to this, he had access to the six paths; Human, Asura, Animal, Naraka, Preta, Deva, and the Outer paths which enable him to use the Samsara of Heavenly Life. Saeko advised him to just use his Kage Bunshins rather than to try to and control all the paths by himself. Naruto himself would be taught to master the Outer Path though.

He also had elements of the Byakugan which gave him the ability to see a full 360 degrees around and see his opponent's tenketsu and their chakra path ways enabling him to block or sever each. To do this Saeko had Naruto infiltrate the Hyuga compound since they were the only ones that had techniques that Naruto could use for this feature of the True Eye and memorize how to use said feature as he was also gifted with photographic memory.

She also trained Naruto in using his Uzumaki special trait, that is, their ability to mold chakra into weapons. An example being Kushina's chakra chains. Naruto learn hope to shape his chakra not just in a form of chains, but also swords, bows, spears, shield, heck even clothing or armor. When Naruto ask her how was he able to do this. She answered it was because of his dense chakra that and it was further enhance with her being seal inside him.

She also had Naruto learn to create his own technique that weren't available for his affinity and his sub-affinity. She also had Naruto copy each technique and seals from his own parents such as the Hirashin No Jutsu and Rasengan, she told Naruto to combine his affinities with the Rasengan to make a more devastating technique.

But aside from training they also spent time with each other in his mindscape. Naruto would always make things from his imagination to change the landscape, since he figured if he couldn't date her in the real world, why not in his mind. This allowed him to repay her for everything she had done for him and show her a great time and Saeko also gave Naruto a great time, though not in the form of sex since he was still very young. She would always laugh when she would recall the day she gave him 'The Talk'. After that Naruto would always blush whenever he could come into contact with her body

Saeko chuckle as she too was going down memory lane, but was brought back when Naruto was calling her.

**"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but did you say something?"** She asked. Naruto chuckled as it seems he was right when he guessed that she was taking a walk down memory lane.

"I said it's fine since I was able to meet you. My first friend, my sensei, my mother figure, and most importantly, my lover. I love you Saeko-chan." Naruto said before giving her a passionate kiss that made her knees weak. But she was able to relax and return the kiss with equal passion letting her action speak for her. Soon their kiss turned into a heated tongue battle seeking dominance as they lay on the green grass with Naruto on top of her using his hand as support as so he won't crush her, even thought that would be impossible.

**[Lemon warning]**

Naruto's hands cupped Saeko's left breast getting a moan out of her. **"Ahh Naru-kun go ahead. Pleasure your queen."** Naruto nodded and just went with his instincts letting his hands knead her large breasts trough the fabric eliciting a moan of approval from the beast turned beauty.

Naruto let his right hand travel downward to her wet folds. He was surprised to find how wet she was and to find she wasn't wearing any panties. Naruto let his hand glide over the outer lips and clit of her pussy getting another groan of pleasure from her. "Wow you're soaked. Saeko-chan." Naruto said as he started to remove the fabric that was blocking him from the valley that was her breast. Showing her dark pink, erect nipples. "And your nipples are poking out why is that?" Naruto asked innocently with a hint of mischief.

Then Naruto pinched her erect nipple and inserted two fingers into her waiting folds. Getting a gasp from Saeko from the sudden pleasure she felt.

**"It's..."** She released a gasp as Naruto hooked his fingers to stab at her inner walls harder. **"...it's because of...of Naru-kuuuun."** She released another gasp. "That's why they became like that." She moaned as she felt his fingers reaching deeper into her.

"Hehe...it seems my queen is enjoying herself. Here let me further your pleasure." Before she could ask Naruto push some chakra inside her pussy causing her to arch her back as she almost came at the same time that he bit down on her left breast making her closer to her orgasm.

Naruto could feel her inner walls tighten and her body released more fluids signaling that her orgasm was near. She just needed one more push. Naruto then went down to her wet pussy that was glistening with her juices and inserted his tongue inside, tasting her pussy fluids while his right hand was playing with her clit making her close to heaven.

**"N-N-Naru-kuuun I'm close!"** She said, her hips bucking against his tongue. Naruto looked up at her writhing form from his position and stopped for a moment to speak.

"Then cum for me." He said in a seductive voice.

Naruto applied more pleasure by adding some of his lightning element, not enough to harm her, enough to make her scream.

**"I'M CUMMING NARUTO!"** She shouted. Her body arched as high as it could go and her body seemed to vibrate in its entirety. Naruto drank all of her fluids that were gushing out. He released a moan as he found the taste of her to be to his liking.

"Delicious Saeko-chan...you taste delicious." Naruto said.

Suddenly, before he knew it, he was flipped over onto his back by a lustful Saeko. **"Now it's my turn to pleasure you."** She said in her own seductive voice that sent pleasurable chills down his spin.

"Well..." He showed her a mischievous toothy grin. "...pleasure away my Demoness." Naruto said. Saeko complied and reached for his zipper. In one quick motion, said bottoms were pulled down to revealing his ten inch long, one inch wide pole.

**'Oh wow...look at the size of his dick. Hmm ten inches, just as I made him out to be.'** She thought as she shivered in thinking that she would get to taste his meat stick. She started to stroke his whole length making Naruto moan and grunt. She then position her lips at his head and licked the swollen area before enveloping it. She began to bob her head up and down slowly, taking in more and more of his penis with each descent.

"Ahh Saeko-chan that feels good." Naruto moaned as he felt the Juubi's wet mouth. Saeko's tongue caressed the tip of his glans, getting a taste of the clear fluid that was his pre-cum.

**'If his pre-cum tastes this good then his cum would taste even better! I WANT HIS CUM!'** The excitement of her thought cause her to quicken her pace to make Naruto cum.

Naruto could only moan as he felt Saeko bob him trying to get him to release his white milk. "Ahh Saeko-chan are you so excited to taste meeee?" His last word was stretched out as the beautiful woman before him wrapped her tongue around his length while sucking him off. Her head moved faster and faster and the sound of her gagging on his penis as she began to deep throat him made his libido increase that much more. He raised an eyebrow when she released his dick from the confines of her mouth, only to release another groan of pleasure when he felt his dick between the two firm yet squishy mountains of flesh that were her breasts. Saeko raised her breasts up and down at a rapid pace.

"God Dammit, Saeko-chan!" He grunted out.

**"Awwww does Naru-kun like getting a titty fuck from the big bad Juubi?"** She spoke with a seductive growl. She directed her mouth towards his glans once more and licked the tip while continuing her boob job.

More of Naruto's pre-cum started to leak signaling he was close to orgasm.

"So...So close." He panted.

**"Naru-kun cum for me baby. Let me taste your cum."** She said in a voice that was reserved only for him.

"I'M CUMMING SAEKO!" Naruto shouted as he thrust his hips skyward. Saeko acted quickly and enveloped her lover's penis with her mouth, the sex organ pumping and pulsing harshly as spurts of his semen shot into her mouth.

It took a good minute for Naruto to stop and Saeko felt her stomach having a slight bulge from the amount. Not wanting to waste the opportunity Saeko quickly got on top of him.

**"Naru-kun its time for me to give you my birthday present."** She said as she align her pussy above his shaft. A heavy blush adorned her face as she gripped the length of his penis. **"Your gift from me..."** Both lovers stared into each other's eyes with lust. **"...is ME!"** The silver beauty howled before piercing herself with his long spear making both parties moan.

They stared at each other with loving and lustful eyes.

"Hehe I guess I forgot my own birthday...thank you Saeko-chan." Naruto leaned up and kissed the woman he loved, an action she was more than happy to return. The kiss also served to revitalize Naruto Jr. and Saeko giggled as she felt her lover twitch within her.

**"Alright big boy...show me what you got."** She rotated her hips, slowly grinding them against his body. Naruto's eyes flashed with a dangerous look of determination.

"Is that a challenge?"

**"It might be."**

**"Challenge accepted then."** Naruto said before he started to thrust in and out of her. Saeko likewise match his thrust making the sweet sounds of flesh hitting one another **"Ahhhh Oh Yes Yes More! Faster, Harder, Deeper Naru-kun!"** She cried out while moaning.

To the outside viewer, the scene could be described as two people who loved each other beyond compare having amazing sex, but to them...it was the most memorable experience. Till marriage of course.

Both lovers quickened their pace as they felt each other's approaching orgasm. Saeko felt Naruto's dick twitch inside and getting bigger, Naruto likewise felt her wet walls tightening and undulating, preparing to milk him for everything he was worth.

Another minute passed and they were already at their limit.

**"AHH NARUTO-KUN**/ SAEKO-CHAN!" Both lovers came at the same time. Naruto painted Juubi's waiting womb white, while Saeko coated Naruto's dick with her warm juices.

**"AHH I feel you're warm cum inside me!"** Saeko moaned out feeling pleasurable warmth inside of her.

"AHH Saeko-chan your pussy is milking me with everything my balls can give!" Naruto also moaned out as he felt her walls squeeze him tightly.

**[Lemon ends]**

After Saeko got her fill, she fell forward against his muscular chest. The two panted in exertion before Saeko managed to remove her tired body from atop his, freeing his now limp penis from her vagina. She then rested on his right side while snuggling into his chest.

**"So have you decided on what you're going to do Naru-kun?"** The ten-tailed demon mistress asked.

"I have. Besides everything is set, I got _him_ to sign the papers." He replied. "_He_ didn't even read it. Also by tomorrow morning my sword should be finished. Now with that said let's put it aside and rest." Naruto said getting a nod of agreement from his mate and soon they let blissful slumber take them.

End.

* * *

**A/N-Hey to all my readers this is a revise version of my story****A shattered reality: The Raise of a forgotten existence and I want to thank my Beta Reader KitsuneDragon-sama**

**On a second note. As you all know Naruto leaves Konoha. But I will be making a second-version where Naruto stays in Konoha, why? Well a lot of you my readers Pm me about it. So I put it into a vote just before I remove the story and I got A lot of yes. So I will be making a second version.**

**Thank you as well for reading and please continue to on. Review, Favorite or Follow.**


	2. 2nd chapter

Chapter 2

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]**

**Jutsu/technique**

**"Non-human talking"**

**'Non-human thinking'**

**Beta Reader: KitsuneDragon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything in the story just my own Idea's.**

The golden rays of the sun poked through whatever small spaces they could to provide nourishment for the plants below. A difficult task due to the dense canopy that made up the upper layers of vegetation in the Forest of Death. Naruto was currently resting beneath one of the massive trees native to the dangerous forest after ultimately deciding to stay since he felt more at home here than with the people that were family in nothing but blood. He stayed in the forbidden zone of the Forest of Death since it provided him the perfect place for him to train and not be disturbed by anyone who might be venturing in the forest.

The wild life didn't bother him either, which was a plus in anyone's book. Giant bears, giant centipedes, giant wolves, giant snakes...there was a lot of giant carnivores in the forest, but once you didn't bother them they would do you no harm. Unless they were hungry of course in which case Naruto, or rather Saeko, would release a small burst of youkai warning them not to come any closer when they wished to enter his personal bubble. Said bubble had a wide berth so some of the animals learned to not enter Naruto's 'safety zone'.

The vessel of the Juubi no Bakemono took a deep breath of air and released a contented sigh. To some it may be Death's playground, but for Naruto it felt like home.

Naruto would make a clone to withdraw some cash from his former clan's account so he can buy some cloths, survival tools, and necessary materials needed to maintain his hygiene. Naruto would sometimes order the clone to check if his former family noticed he was gone, but fortunately (with a tad of unfortunately) the people he would have called his family had met his expectations as they haven't noticed that he wasn't even at the dining table when they were eating breakfast.

Since he stayed in the Forest of Death, Naruto made his own home with the help of his Wood Release technique to make a small tree house. Above the tree house he could see the whole forest including the village, it helps when you have a very powerful Dojutsu that acts like a telescope to observe if any things had changed with his former family, but after a week he gave up. Clearly they hadn't even noticed him gone. If anything. they seemed to be more happy about it. He also kept an eye on the civilian populace for just-in-case purposes, but Naruto paid them no mind since he didn't care for their opinions nor did he try to change their views on him since he simply did not care for any of them at all.

He could care less if the village was invaded and all the men turn into slaves, the women were force to be nothing more than mere sex toys or amusement, yes even his own sister or mother.

It showed how he gave up on this place along with its people and he could justify it. The people of this village had made him into an outcast, branded him a demon, tried multiple times to kill him, and his own family denied him his existence by ignoring him. Hell, he even heard some villager ask his former parents about it and they either laughed at them or told them to go away or stop making jokes or lies.

But he didn't care since he already had his piece of happiness and soon he'd finally be rid of this place for good.

He already got the documents signed that emancipated him from his clan. Minato didn't even raise an eyebrow or notice what it was nor did the young Hokage notice that this was the first time in the longest time that Naruto had approached him away from the compound. He didn't even take in his new appearance. But at least now he was rid of them in all but blood...but he'd find a way to change that eventually.

The important parts of the document were that he (Naruto) would be the only one that could break the contract, fifty-five percent of the clan finances and scrolls would go to him (Naruto), and they can't force him (Naruto) to break the contract.

Naruto woke up with a satisfied grin on his face the clearly said 'I just had sex'. Naruto made two clones to catch some fish in the nearby lake while he took a look at his new weapon.

**"It seems your weapon is finally finished, but what would you call it?"** Saeko asked. Naruto thought on it for a moment. He needed a name that would complement the weapon's abilities and features. Naruto spun the weapon around in his hands and watched with childish glee as it shifted into its gun mode and then back into its blade form. The sounds of the form changes were like music to his ears and thus...the name came to him.

"Gunblade Overture...that will be its name." Naruto said with a satisfied smile on his face. Naruto quickly grasp the handle of Overture then horizontally slashed a tree, making a perfectly clean cut along the thick bark.

With a quick twitch of the wrist, Overture changed to its gun mode. Naruto then fired off a three condensed chakra bullets, the concussive rounds piercing each tree that Naruto targeted. Then Naruto concentrated in channeling his fire affinity to Overture.

"Now let's see if this works. Come on, give me fire bullets." He said with a hopeful tone of voice. He pressed his finger on the trigger and his eyes brightened as the gun-blade fired off three fire bullets. Satisfied with the results Naruto changed Overture back to its blade mode and then sheathed it

**"Are you satisfied with the results, love?"** Saeko asked. Naruto chuckled as he was indeed happy with the results.

"Yes I am. Overture is able to handle my chakra allowing me to fire off a condensed chakra bullet. I'll call that technique, Ruin for a small portion of chakra if I want to knock them out. Then I'll have the Ruinga for a high portion of chakra if I want to kill my opponent off. I was also further pleased that Overture was able fire off elemental bullets." Naruto said with a large smile that threatened to split his face.

**"Well I'm very happy that my lover is happy gaining a new toy, but for now go take a shower then go and buy the items we need for our departure" **Saeko said, reminding him on the task at hand.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll send some Kage Bunshins to withdraw some cash from my former clan's accounts then have them Henge to buy the supplies we need." Naruto said. True to his word, the blonde immediately made four clones, ordering them to get everything ready for their departure.

Naruto then made his way to the lake and washed himself before returning to the tree house to change into a clean set of clothes. Once he was fully clothed, he decided to try out some of combat techniques with Overture atop the lake, but paused in doing so as he felt an odd sensation and noise reach his body and ears, respectively.

"Saeko something is resonating from further in the forest. Think we should check it out?" Naruto asked. The Juubi no Bakemono hummed in thought within her lover's mindscape before nodding.

**"Go on ahead. I am also curious as to what could cause such things, but be on your guard Naruto-kun."** Saeko said. Naruto nodded and leaped into the brush to search for his the source of his rising curiosity. After a few minutes of hopping from tree branch to tree branch, the blonde vessel came to a stop when he arrived at his destination.

He dropped down and his blue eyes widened in amazement as he began to glance around the area. Naruto was surprised to find a forest full of sakura trees. "Wow this place would be perfect for our first date or wedding." Naruto said. Saeko blushed at the idea Naruto had.

**"I agree, but does it seems strange that this place is full of sakura trees. Go further in Naruto-kun, the source may be deeper within."** She said.

As he ventured further in to the forest of pink, Naruto could feel that whatever power was within the rose coloured forest was connected to each of the cherry blossom tree, if the power coming off them was any indication. It was like a thread that was connected to a single source and whatever that source was, it was very powerful.

**"Be on your guard Naruto-kun. Whatever is at the end of this forest is powerful, do not underestimate it."** Saeko warned her lover. Naruto nodded and drew Overture from its sheath.

Naruto arrive at the middle of the forest and the saw the source of power he was feeling. He was in shock to find the source was a woman. One whose beauty was on par with Saeko's he noticed. Though the light growl from said Juubi made him aware that she was not exactly pleased with hearing that thought.

The unknown woman was currently sitting on a large bolder, letting her legs dangle from her perch. She had long, light pink hair, pale blue coloured eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a purple dress with a flowering design that accented the curves of her figure, namely her wide hips and C-Cup breasts. On her feet were a pair of metallic pink high heels.

Naruto gaze upon her and was instantly entranced by her beauty. She was the second person he had ever met, aside from Saeko, whom he thought was the most beautiful woman in all of the Elemental Nations.

**"What is the name of the warrior who has ventured into my forest?"** She asked. Though she asked a question, the stern tone that accompanied it showed that she demanded an answer. Naruto shook off his trance and addressed her, deciding it would be wise to bow first before doing so.

"My name is Naruto. I am sorry for trespassing on your domain, fair goddess. I mean no disrespect. I was generally curious of the power that was coming from your forest." Naruto explained in a respectful tone while holding his bow.

The woman rose from her sitting position and in an instant she was in front of him. He kept his eyes on her feet and restrained his feeling of surprise and the movement that would come with it. However, he had yet to feel any sort of killing intent nor was Saeko telling him she was hostile, so he just let her presence remain where it was. The mysterious woman placed her hand on the left side of his head and Naruto felt like something was in his mind, but the feeling quickly vanish when he heard a small gasp.

**"Please raise your head, young Naruto."** She said in a gentle tone. Naruto did so and returned to his full height to face her. He was quick to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain the gasp of amazement.

'By Kami-sama, she looks as beautiful as Saeko up-close.' He thought.

**"Naruto I have viewed your life. I am surprised that someone was able to go through what you went through and still remain sane."** She said. **"Your fortitude in terms of your character is admirable and I am greatly impressed by that."** A frown then marred her beautiful features. **"I am also very disappointed with your villagers, but more with your parents for ignoring you just because your twin sisters hold the Kyuubi and they believe them to be the children of prophecy. Those reasons do not justify their actions, nor was it acceptable for them to be ignoring and neglecting you."** She said this time her voice was with rage and she spat the parents part as if it were acid on her tongue.

"It's fine...I have already given up on them along with this village. If they don't recognize me as a person or as their son they why should I also care about them? I mean, not to sound bitter, but it is the truth miss...?" Naruto gave her questioning glance, hinting for her to tell him her name.

She was mildly surprised, and then gained a thoughtful look before answering. **"Before I tell you my name I wish to test your battle capabilities, Naruto."** She requested. Naruto thought on it for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. What was the harm?

"Very well, but is this going to be with weapons or are we going to do this hand-to-hand?" Naruto asked but then blushed at the last part as some...improper thoughts came to the forefront of his imagination.

The pink haired woman giggled and then waved her hand. Suddenly cherry blossoms from the sakura tree danced around into a circle before they joined together to produce a katana. The weapon was made up of a simple cross guard with an open frame, much like a four-pane window. From that simple gesture alone his mind told him to not underestimate her. Naruto unsheathed Overture and then prepared his stance and activated his True Eye dojutsu.

**"Scatter."** He heard her say. Naruto's eyes widened as the blade from her katana started to separate into thousands of tiny sakura petals, though from the uncharacteristic shine on their forms, he could tell they were most likely as sharp as the katana blade they once formed. The petals swirled around for a moment and then instantly launched themselves at him.

"Shit!" He cursed as the tiny blades rushed at him he knew he couldn't dodge them, so deflection was his best bet. He held out his hands in front of him and his eyes pulsed with power.

**"Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto sent forth a burst of gravitational energy against the dangerous petals. His instincts then kicked in as he dodged an attack from the blade petals from behind. Naruto then shifted his hands to form the Tiger seal and inhaled deeply, calling upon his fire natured chakra.

**"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu/Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"** Naruto exhaled a large ball of fire towards his opponent, but what he didn't expect was for the sakura petals to encircle her, defending her from the jutsu. The fire spread across the flammable sakura petals, but they didn't seem to be turn to ashes for some odd reason. This made Naruto narrow his eyes in annoyance.

**"Don't seem so surprised. We have yet to show our true ability."** The woman directed the sakura blades at him, the worst part was they were laced with fire making them more dangerous. Naruto changed Overture to its gun mode. He cocked the projectile firing weapon and squeezed the trigger while channeling his water natured chakra.

**"Ruinga-Aqua!"** The bullets of pressurized water crashed against the flaming petals effectively blocking the technique and generated a small cloud of steam. Naruto then fired off three shoots of water, hoping to use the steam as a way to form a surprise attack, but failed when the steam parted and showed that his attack was blocked by her blade petals once more.

'Hmm so her technique acts as both an offense and defense. Let's see if this could work.' Naruto thought as he made a quick string of handseals. **"Shakuton: Dairyuukokyuu/Scorch Release: Great Dragon Breath!" **Naruto's technique appeared in form of a burst of crimson fire that immediately took the form of a dragon's head, glowing red eyes and all. The head of the fiery reptile unleashed a roar as it rushed towards his pink haired opponent.

The technique was once again blocked. This made Naruto think for a second. 'She's good. Her technique was able to defend against my shakuton jutsu, but it seems she may have a defensive zone. I'll test that.' He thought as he channeled his chakra to his feet to increase his speed. He then appeared behind the beautiful woman and twirled Overture above his head, spinning it to change it into its blade form.

**"Spark-Strike!"** Naruto coated his blade with his lightning element and then slashed down. However, the woman didn't even glance back at him as her sakura petal defense immediately reverted into the katana blade she once had. A burst of lightning formed from the impact, but it did neither combatant any harm. She quickly spun around then gave him a sharp kick, and with her high heels...well, it hurt like hell.

"That was a great effort, but it won't be that easy Naruto. But can you tell me, what was that move?" She asked, curious and amazed at how fast he got behind her.

Naruto was on his knees panting, slightly winded by her kick. "That move..." He rose to his feet as he regained his breath. "...is what I called** Shunpo/Flash Step** which allows me to move faster than the eye can follow. The best way to characterize this is how I can get from point A to point B by the number of steps, but that's all I can say since I don't want to fully reveal this technique to someone who I have just meant." Naruto said pride evident in his voice for his technique that he developed.

A small smirk graced the woman's face. **"No, I understand. That technique of yours, it is very impressive. It has somehow outmatched the speed of my blades, but it won't be enough."** She said. Pointing her blade downward she released the hilt and Naruto stared in awe as the blade just hovered in the air.

**"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi/Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms." **The sword then fell straight down. The sword phased into the ground, as though it was a pool of water. Suddenly, an energy ripple expanded its radius throughout the area, turning it dark. Within a second, two rows of one thousand giant blades rose up from the ground. All of the blades turned into sharp sakura blossom petals, swirling menacingly around their user.

Naruto saw this as both beautiful and scary at the same time. He had only one thing to say to that. "Shit just got real." The boy's blue eyes widened as he saw the blades surround him and were about to pierce him. **"Shinra-Ten'in!"** Naruto raised both his hands on his left and right side to push back the blade 'I need to my speed in this I got to risk it' Naruto thought.

Naruto drop his restriction seals increasing his power level. Suddenly he was swallowed up by a wave of cherry petals. The woman though it was ove,r but then she felt a presence behind her. She quickly spun around, using her hand to guide the blade. She struck him only to see him puff out of existence. She then felt a strong arm wrap around her and a sharp metal object press against her neck.

"I win." Naruto stated. The woman's blue eyes widened, blinking to personify her confusion as realization followed soon after. She chuckled lightly.

**"Yes you have, but tell me how you figured out my 'Hurtless Area'."** She said.

Naruto smirked. "It was earlier when my fire jutsu clashed with your technique. I theorized that you may have a defensive zone so I confirmed it with my Shunpo earlier. Your defensive zone was around eighty-five centimeters maximum, but I figured you could still move those petals so I used Kage Shunpo, a combination of the Kage Bunshin and Shunpo. Now...did I pass? May I know the name of the goddess I'm holding" He asked. For a second, he could a sworn he saw a shade of pink before it vanished and was replaced with a small, but beautiful smile.

**"It's Senbonzakura. I am sentient blade spirit and you pass as my first wielder, Naruto."** The woman now identified as Senbonzakura, made Naruto's eyes widen. A sentient sword spirit?! He had read about those in books about such swords, but never in his wildest dream would he have thought he would get to meet one, let alone be the wielder of such a blade.

"But why did you choose me? Not that I'm not happy, but I'm just some guy you just met." Naruto said releasing her from his grasp, with a bit of reluctance. Senbonzakura turned around, pale blue eyes meeting oceanic blue.

**"It's because of your will, Naruto. While others would have taken the easy way out and would have taken their own lives, you pushed on. You stayed strong to become strong. You were able to hold off against me, even though both of us were holding back, but still you won. That shows how you didn't let what happened to you affect you and persevered. That's why I chose you. If anything this small spar just proves just how worthy of a wielder you are."** She explained.

Naruto paled slightly on the last part. If it was a small spar for her, what would a full on battle be like? Naruto shuddered at the thought. "Alright, I accept you as my partner, Sen-chan, but is there any other name aside from Senbonzakura I could call you. I figure you would want to stay in your human form if we are not in battle."

"Hmm...how about I'll let you decide." She said.

Naruto thought of it for a moment and then answered. "Claire. Your name is Claire. I'll call you that if we're in crowd and I'll call you by your true name when we're alone." Naruto said with a smile. She smiled at the name he gave her and nodded in approval.

**"Very well. Claire shall be my name."** She said. Naruto did so and suddenly the entirety of the petals from the sakura tree surrounded them, dancing around them.

Naruto then gained an idea. "Will the fair maiden allow this commoner to grace him with a small dance?" He asked with an overly polite tone. Claire laughed lightly at the way he presented his request, but also blushed a bit as she was also a bit flustered by said request.

**"Very well,"** She replied with a curtsy to respond to his gentlemanly bow. Naruto held Claire's left hand with his left hand in front of her left shoulder. Naruto then placed his right hand against her slim waist while Claire placed her hand on his corresponding shoulder. The basic stance for the waltz.

It felt nice in her opinion since this was the first time being this close to someone. She was never one to venture into human territory, seeing as how they lusted for power, either with money or gaining status, not caring who they harmed. But something about Naruto told her he was different. He had power, but wasn't arrogant about it nor does he abuse it. He strove to leave his past behind and worked hard to gain his power and she found him attractive. She pushed that thought into the corners of her mind, but she would be lying to herself if she didn't find her current situation with him appealing.

Petals appeared beneath her going upward leaving him with the sword she used earlier. 'Claire-chan I hope you like your accommodation. I'll change it if you wish.' Naruto thought to the sentient sword.

**"No need. It's perfectly fine, Naruto."** She replied from Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

Claire then turn her attention to her roommate. The silver haired beauty that was the Juubi no Bakemono stood before Senbonzakura with a welcoming smile on her face.

**"Hello Claire. I am the Juubi, but you can call me Saeko. It is a pleasure to meet you."**

**"Likewise, Saeko. Saeko, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to know a bit more about my wielder."** She requested. Saeko raised an eyebrow at that and decided to tease the poor sword spirit.

**"Oh, you want to know about Naruto-kun? Hmm are you trying to steal my man, Claire?"** She asked with a toothy smirk.

**"N-N-No! I'm just want to know more about him!"** Claire exclaimed with a little blush and stutter.

Saeko giggled a bit. **"Oh don't worry, I'm just teasing. Though I find the idea of sharing appealing. One-on-one sex does tend to lose its appeal at times and I do feel rather adventurous at times."** She said making Claire go red with embarrassment. **"Well, anyways I'll tell you all about him...including his sweet spots."** She said making Claire regret asking her.

It was a good thing they cut off the mental link or this would be extremely embarrassing and awkward for her wielder.

* * *

Naruto smiled to himself as he gained a new partner. He wondered if there would be anything else interesting would come to him today. Naruto then blinked in surprise when he just received the memory from his clones showing him that their task was finished. Naruto used Shunpo and appeared before his tree house. He entered his temporary home and gave it a once over as he would be leaving it.

It had only a small bed to sleep on, a small chest of drawers for his clothes and small desk where he made his seals or for just simple reading. Naruto reminisced a bit as this would be the only place that he might miss. This place, this small house he made for himself felt more like home than his former home.

"Well, I'll be leaving. I may miss having a good bed to sleep on since I'll be sleeping on the ground." Naruto said to himself.

**"Ummm Naru-kun..."** Saeko's voice appeared in his mind. **"...you do know that you could just store this place in a storage scroll, right?" **

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe...ummm...I may have forgotten that. Whoops."

Both female tenants sweatdropped at that, but then again he was still a kid and this could be the only time he could get to act like one.

After manipulating the tree with his mokuton techniques, which was awesome in his opinion, he brought down his small house and then stored it in a large storage scroll. He then stored that in a much more compact storage scroll. Since it would be a pain in the ass to carry a big ass scroll, this just made it more convenient.

After cleaning up, he just remembered to take another bath after becoming a bit sweaty from his battle with Claire. He changed his clothes and he was now wearing a short sleeved red shirt, with the sleeves being black, a black hooded jacket that had temperature seals so that he wouldn't feel hot wearing them, black, skin tight pants similar to those worn by the ANBU, and combat boots. He placed Senbonzakura on his left side while he placed Overture on his back. Naruto exhaled as he was finally going to be free from this place and the feeling coming from it was exhilarating.

As soon as stepped out the Forest of Death, Naruto transformed himself as to blend with the crowd. That and he didn' want anyone to recognize him. Especially now since today was the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat and his former twin sisters' birthday. He had often wondered if he was adopted by them since they never paid any attention, hell he always thought how he made it out of infancy, but he banished those thoughts in favour of heading for the walls of Konoha.

Naruto was walking around the village, running a hand through his now midnight black hair. He then scratched his cheeks which were without his whisker marks. While most ignored his presence since he looked rather ordinary, to the few that found him attractive, the females followed after his chosen path, blushes adorning their faces. Some of the boys his age, especially those who were with the girls that were watching him, gritted their teeth and narrowed their eyes in envy and restrained jealousy.

He didn't care about their opinion or what they were thinking about him. The only thing that mattered was getting the hell out of this place. He wished none of the women or men would make a scene or do something like approach him, but unfortunately Murphy's Law decided to introduce itself to him by meddling in his affairs.

"Hey there handsome, haven't seen you around this village before." The person in front of him had short purple hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail, giving the style an appearance resembling a pineapple. She wore a brown trench coat that barely hid her body that was only covered by a fishnet top, an orange miniskirt and blue sandals. Naruto knew who this was from the memory from his clone.

Anko Mitarashi, Snake Mistress of Konoha and second in-command of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation department. He didn't want to get into any sort of attention or draw more towards himself so he decided to answer quickly and leave. "Well, I'm not from here you see. I'm a traveler. Now if you'll excuse me I'll take my leave."

Naruto was about to walk past her till she grabbed him by the arm. "Why the rush handsome? Got somewhere to go?" Anko asked as she press her bust against his arm. Inside Saeko was fuming. How dare this slut try to seduce her man! Claire was also glaring daggers at the purple haired woman.

"No actually, but I need to take my leave if I want to make it to the next town." Naruto said, trying, and failing, to get the woman to leave him. However, it was to no avail as she was stubborn. He knew someone or something was fucking with him and he made a mental note to kill whatever it was trying to fuck with him.

"Oh? So you're just heading to the next town? Well why not enjoy yourself first? It's not like the next town you're going to will vanish, unless someone would cause that, but I highly doubt something like that would happen. Why not enjoy yourself and take this sexy woman with you on a date? If not I'll shout your sexually harassing me." She said making Naruto's eye twitch at the last part.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, but I won't stay long."

"Great, now come along. I want you to meet a couple of my friends at this dango shop." She said while dragging him.

'Saeko-chan I need you control my emotions and chakra flux so any lie I say appears truthful.' Naruto spoke. Living in a shinobi village, trying to lie was like trying to teach a goldfish to fly at times.

Saeko nodded. **"Don't worry Naru-kun. I'll handle it, just make sure anything you say isn't too over the top and be careful. If they figure us out then we have no other choice, but to fight our way out."** She said. Naruto inwardly nodded and prayed to Kami that whoever was trying to fuck with him would go away and die.

Naruto saw the people at the dango shop where Anko was dragging him. Three women and three men sat at the table, some of them waving over to her. Naruto scanned the table and identified each person there. The red eyed woman wearing a red dress over what looked like bandages was Kurenai Yuhi Genjutsu mistress. A feral woman wearing what looked like a medic-nin uniform, with fang-like tattoos on her cheeks sat with her three dog companions. This was Hana Inuzuka, taijutsu mistress and daughter of the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume Inuzuka. The third and final woman had long, purple hair and was wearing a simple black t-shirt and long pants. This was Yugao Uzuki, kenjutsu mistress, member of the ANBU and student to his former mother.

Now moving on to the men, the first had silver, gravity defying hair, one of the trademarks of the jounin known as Kakashi Hatake the Copy-Cat and student to his former father. The second man wore a horrific green spandex and thus identified to be the youthful Maito Gai, Konoha's taijutsu master. The third man was a young man currently taking a drag from a cigarette in his mouth, a sight that made one Kurenai Yuhi frown. Asuma Sarutobi, son of the deceased Sandaime Hokage, ignored the glare and frown and released a small streak of smoke into the air.

'Whoever you are trying to fuck with me...one day I will find you, then I will kill you...painfully.' Naruto thought as his current situation just went from a simple meeting to an 'oh shit' moment.

"Hey Anko, who's your friend?" Asuma asked.

Before she could answer, Naruto cut her off hoping that her friends would scold her and he could get away. "Oh, just someone who she happened to just drag from a random crowd." He inwardly smirked as he saw them gasp and he saw Kurenai stood up. He thought she was going to scold her for her action, but to his surprise, she just look at him.

"Well if she did, then she found you interesting and besides, it's a day of celebration. What's one more person?" She said, shocking Naruto and causing him to curse at the entity that was doing this to him.

Naruto sat calmly, but inside he was sweating. He was seated between Anko and Hana, the latter was still pushing her breasts up against his arm. "So tell us where you from and what you going here?" Hana decided to ask. "

"Ah well I am originally from the Iron Country and decided to leave to see the world. You know; travel, see the sites...that kind of stuff." Naruto said making them nod.

Naruto was eyeing each of them. He need to make a sort of situation that would give him an excuse to leave. He saw that Asuma was sitting beside Kurenai. He could see he was interested in her. A plan made its way to his mind. "So tell me Asuma-san, Kurenai-san...are the two of you together? You seem awfully close." Naruto asked. The two jounin shook their heads.

"Well, I've often asked her, but she would always turn me down." Asuma said making Kurenai nod, confirming his words.

Naruto inwardly grinned, he could use this to his advantage. He could get a rise out of Asuma, make him mad, getting his excuse or he could get Kurenai mad if not Asuma. Either way, he'll get a reason to leave. "Well there are reasons why a women would turn you down. One would be that she's playing for the other team or possibly both which would go for the other reason. Two, she's already with someone or she already found someone who she's interested in. Three, she simply does not find you appealing, she has no sort of interest or she has certain tastes. Either that or she's just leading you on." Naruto said making the others look at him. Naruto chuckled inwardly as he knew his plan work since Asuma was looking down and Kurenai's eye where overshadowe by her bangs.

But to his shock, which Saeko kept in check, they were chuckling. The chuckling grew louder and more forceful until it turned into full blown laughter. "Haha yeah! You may be right about that, maybe she is playing for the other team or both. I guess she has a certain taste in men or women. Thanks for setting me straight!" Asuma exclaimed with a cheery expression.

"Well you are correct. I do have certain tastes in men, I'm not a lesbian though I did have that one time thing...right Anko-chan." She said making everyone, minus Naruto, gawk at her as she freely admitted that she and Anko had sex with each other. The latter couldn't believe she would admit it.

Naruto cursed yet again at whoever was fucking with him along with Kami. Why this was happening to him he didn't know. He looked at Gai. Maybe if he insulted his clothing, his friends may take it as an offense and tell him to leave.

"Gai-san why do you where such a horrendous looking, bright green spandex? I understand that it makes for good exercise, but in the battlefield it makes you into a moving target. It also would give your position away along with your teammates if you were on a stealth mission and it is simply an eye sore. It sucks!" Naruto said bluntly saying the last part with a lot more conviction. Now he knew they were going to ask him to leave since they stopped laughing and he saw a lone tear on Gai. He must have really loved the clothing he was wearing.

"You are correct! I should not wear this often on mission...maybe on training, but not on missions as it could my fellow youthful teammates in danger along with my youthful students! Thank you for setting me straight my youthful friend I'll change clothes after today and if I fail to remember I will do one thousand push-ups on my thumbs! YOSH!" He said as anime tears streaked down his face.

The others looking at him like he was a god-king.

"Damn, you've done something that no one else had ever done." Hana said in disbelief. "You convinced him to get rid of those hideous spandex."

Anko where the hell did you find him?!" Yugao asked.

"I just saw him walking around and decided to drag him with me. You know; get drunk, then drunken one-night sex...that kind of thing. But now I think I'll keep you with me." Anko said much to his ire.

"Now now Anko you need to learn how to share such a man with great wisdom such as him." Kurenai said making Naruto inwardly groan even more as he knew he might have just dug his grave.

Naruto curse whatever entity that was fucking with him...for the ninth time. He could only hope that it wouldn't get worse. Unfortunately Murphy had one last card to play, solidifying the intro as his bane of existence next to the sun.

"Hey everyone! Looks like all of you are having fun and who's this? A new friend of yours, 'ttebane?" Kushina walked towards them with a toothy grin on her face.

"I've never seen him before, but looks like you know him."

"Mind explaining?"

He knew who those two voices belonged to and he refused to look back.

"Hi sensei, Kushina-sama. What are you and the twins doing here?" Kakashi asked while Naruto was having a hard time trying to calm himself, even with Saeko's help.

"Well we are actually looking for Naruto since I need to talk to him about a marriage alliance contract I receive earlier from Iwa, Kumo and Nadeshiko." Minato said.

Kushina shook her head a bit "honestly we have spoiled him too much since we haven't seen him at home so we figure that he might be around the village since today is the celebration honestly where did we go wrong with him" she said making Naruto near boiling point.

"Yeah Onii-chan is always not around or when he was, he was too busy." Narumi said. Naruto could tell just from the sound of her voice she was embarrassed of him. How dare that slut?! She doesn't know anything!

"It was like he was pushing us away. What's wrong with him?" Naruko said a little mad with her brother, who was fuming at that.

"Yes it seems that we may have turned him into a spoiled brat, but anyways we have to find him and tell him about the marriage alliance. Since this would benefit both the village and him of becoming humble and learn responsibility and stop think only about him..." Minato couldn't finish that last part as he was sucker punched by Naruto making all around him eyes widen.

"How fucking dare you presume that I am selfish! How dare you presume that I am spoiled! Not once have I ever felt your parental love!" Naruto roared. His rage consuming him, the henge on his body began to drop. Midnight black hair returned to its original sunkissed appearance and the whisker marks on his cheeks due to the Juubi's presence reappeared on his face.

"Naruto apologize to your father this instant and I don't know what you're talking about! I've shown each of my children equal love! That goes for Minato-kun as..." Everyone's eyes widened even further as Kushina was denied the ability to finish her sentence. The resounding slap from the younger blonde echoed through the small dango shop.

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT! NOT ONCE DID EITHER OF YOU SHOW ME LOVE! ONLY THE TWINS! TELL ME YOU FUCKING FAN-GIRL SLUT, CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!" Naruto shouted his dojutsu coming to life. The air was now thick with his killing intent.

Kushina along with Minato thought for a few moments, and to their shock they couldn't find anything. They looked harder through their minds, searching for something, anything that would defend them, Kushina doing more than Minato as she kept denying that she didn't shown love to all three of her children. However, to their despair, they couldn't find a single memory. They don't know what were his likes or his dislikes, or any event where they were together as a whole.

Naruto saw this and scowled. "See! Both of you know nothing about me! Hell, you didn't even know that I stop staying at the compound for SIX YEARS and that I was only sending Kage Bunshins to get what I need." Naruto said making their eyes widen, tears forming from their eyes.

Naruto started to laugh darkly. "And did you know that I was beaten up by your villagers Tou-san?"

"Wh-What?!"

"Yeah, apparently they thought I was the Kyuubi incarnate whose power was trapped with my two sisters. But here let me show you." He pressed his fingers harshly against his parents' temples and suddenly a flood of images entered their minds. Naruto showed the two all the times he was abused; all the cuts, stabs, burns, all the times he observed them being the happy family while he suffered, all the times he cried himself to sleep wondering why they didn't love him.

Kushina felt despair and anguish at what she saw her son had suffered multiple times and it was because of her and her husband. She could feel her heart shatter and her mind almost broke.

She was an Uzumaki and they were know to love their family above all else, but after what she saw, she felt ashamed and disgusted with herself. She recalled what she said earlier and it just made her feel very much not like a mother.

Minato felt the same. He couldn't believe at what his own village did to his son and he was also pissed with himself for ignoring his son like that. "Please, Naruto, we're sorry for ignoring you, but we had to train the twins. It was for the good of the village and for their safety!" Minato tried to reason but to no avail as he just saw ungodly rage in his son's eyes.

"Please, sochi-kun please give me...us...another chance!" Kushina pleaded.

"I already gave up on both of you along with your family here. Let me show you something" Naruto toss both of them a scroll. After reading it, Kushina started to sob uncontrollably and Minato's hands shook. "I'm not a part of the Uzumaki and Namikaze. I am just Naruto. Now if you will excuse me, I'll take my leave." Naruto said.

However, he was stopped when golden chains wrapped themselves around him. "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU! I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO!" Kushina cried hysterically. Another set of chains wrapped around him courtesy of his twin sisters.

"WE WON'T ALLOW YOU TO GO ONII-CHAN! WE ARE NOT GOING TO LOSE OUR BROTHER!" They said in unison.

Naruto struggled to get free and he saw the people who he was forcefully seated with, stand up to restrain him, his father reaching into his weapons pouch and retrieved a pair of seal tags. One being a restraining one and the other, Naruto could only assume what the second did as the kanji for 'Memory' was drawn on its surface.

'No! I won't let them! I will be free!' He thought as he started to flare his chakra in an effort to break the chains around him, but failed to do so. He continued to flare more of his chakra, determined to not to be bound by them, determine to not let his one chance at freedom flee from his grasp. He saw them get closer to him; he could feel fear, fear that his one chance of happiness away from this hell would slip from his grasp.

**"Do want the power to leave this place?"** An unknown feminine voice made itself known.

Time appeared to have stopped as a shadowy figure revealed itself to Naruto which was shown to be a woman with long, raven black hair with brown streaks, a perfect hour-glass figure, slightly pale skin and DD size bust. She wore a tattered looking, black cloak that fluttered in the non-existent wind and a pair of black shoes. She adjusted the glasses on her face, the light of the surrounding area reflecting off of the orange tinted lenses for a moment.

**"Tell me...do you want power to be free from your binds and to get away from this place? And if so, what will you do if I do give you such power after escaping?"** She asked.

Naruto thought of it for a moment. What would he do if he did gain power? What would he do with it? Why did he want to have power in the first place?

"Yes, I want power to be free of this place. I want power, not to show them that I did not need them, I wanted power to protect Saeko-chan and anyone who I might find precious to me so please lend me strength whoever you are." Naruto begged. The dual hair coloured beauty glanced at him before nodding.

**"Very well. I will lend you my strength, but remember this...abandon your fears and look forward. Look forward and never stop. If you pull back, if you hesitate...you die."**

Time began to flow once more. Naruto blinked in surprise as he felt a sudden surge of power coursing through his veins. Then the voice of the unknown woman came to the forefront of his mind.

**"Invoke my name and the power shall be yours. My name is..."**

**"Tensa Zangetsu!"** Naruto shouted and instantly reddish black energy exploded upward destroying the chains that bound him. Everyone was thrown backwards by the power Naruto unleashed. They saw him holding a long black blade that held a smooth curve along its length with three protrusions along the blunt side. The weapon had a manji-like guard and a long chain that grasped his right arm.

"You dare try to restraint me?! You dare try to rewrite by memory and act like this never happen?! I'll show you...I'll show ALL OF YOU MY PAIN!" Naruto then shot into the skies above Konoha with his back facing the full moon. Naruto drop all his restrictions and everyone felt his power, which surpassed anything they felt. It was like the Kyuubi made its second appearance.

**"SHINRA TENSEI!"** Naruto shouted. In an instant everything around Konoha was blown away by an invisible force. But Naruto wasn't done Naruto held his new sword with both hands concentrated on using its power. Reddish black energy bled forth from the blade and Narut raised it high above his head.

**"GETSUGA TENSHO!"** The reddish-black wave of energy clashed against the Hokage monument where his former father's face was, completely destroying it. Satisfied he left via Shunpo leaving Konoha in ruins. Though some survived, they were shell shocked at the sheer of power the jutsu that Naruto used.

They knew, since everyone in Konoha, even those who were not part of Konoha, saw his memory and knew why he did it. But what they didn't see was a black and white plant-like person was watching everything. It then vanished beneath the earth as if it were never there.

-End-

**Here is another chapter-Also I will give a free hint on the alternate version of this story. It will start during the second chapter of this story and the end result will be different. Once again thank you for the reviews it motivates me along with the favorite, and follow.**

**Another thanks to my Beta Reader: KitsuneDragon-sama**

**Ja-Ne till next time. Which is the week after next week since it is the finally exam.**


	3. 3rd chapter

Chapter 3

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]**

**Jutsu/technique**

**"Non-human talking"**

**'Non-human thinking**'

**Beta Reader: KitsuneDragon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything in the story just my own Idea's.**

* * *

His breathing was laboured as he began to experience the feeling fatigue after using such a powerful jutsu on that large of a scale. Slowly, he was able to calm himself down and tried to recall what happened. He remembered awakening to a new power, then he remembered using said power to destroy and escape his former mother's and sisters' chakra chains. Seeing as there was no one around, Naruto sat in a meditating position and went in his mindscape.

Arriving in his mindscape, he saw Saeko, Senbonzakura and another woman who he assumed was Tense Zangetsu.

**"I believe introductions are to made. My name is Tensa Zangetsu, a sentient sword spirit."** She said in a calm voice while adjusting her glasses.

**"Interesting, a sentient spirit awakened from the depths of your soul, Naruto."** Saeko said, much to the confusion of Naruto.

Seeing his confusion, Senbonzakura decided to enlighten him. **"Naruto, sentient swords are either made or born. Take the sword of Kirigakure, Samehada, for instance. Like the two of us, it is also a sentient sword that was made by a blacksmith from Kiri. Making such weapons is unknown since each are made differently. Now sentient swords that are born are considered special since they represent a part of you. I myself was born the same from my original master before he died."** She explained.

Naruto nodded, somehow managing to understand. "If it's true then what part of me were you born from? Along with your name." Naruto asked his new partner.

**"I was born from your determination and undying will. As for my name, it represents your infatuation with the moon."** Naruto was a surprised that this woman was the manifestation of both his will and determination.

And her name was from how much he loved staring at the moon?! To him, the moon was the single light in the darkness during the night. It was always a constant presence, even when he had Saeko. The moon, back then, was a comforting sight to him. He didn't know why, but he never once questioned it. He just basked in its glow.

Even now when he had Saeko, he would always find time to stare at the moon and marvel at its beauty. "I see. Well how about I give you an actual name then. How's Yuzuki sound to you? It means 'gentle moon'." Naruto said fully accepting and recognizing her as his partner. A small smile crept onto Tensa Zangetsu beautiful face.

**"Yes, that's a fine name. Thank you Naruto."** She said with a nod of approval.

Saeko smiled as she felt Naruto's emotion of happiness. She didn't mind sharing if they decided to pursue a romantic relationship with him. So long as they didn't hurt him then it was fine with her. But now they needed to address the predicament they were in now. She knew Naruto's action would spread across the entire Elemental Nations. She knew people would want him at their side for his power or to eliminate him so he wouldn't fall to their enemy's hands. She knew that the road ahead of them would be difficult, but a road that they must walk. It was the price for freedom, something they both didn't regret.

**"Naruto-kun I suggest we continue your training."** She said, bringing their attention to her.

"Hmm, you're correct Saeko-chan. I will need to master both your powers and I also need to master Overture." He gestured to Tensa Zangetsu, Senbonzakura and his Gun-blade.

Naruto already had a name in mind. It was from one of the books he loved to read about a traveling swordsman, who went on adventure on faraway lands called YS "my name will be Adol Christin." Naruto said much to the amusement of women. "Okay, now that that's settled, we'll be heading to Nami no Kuni for transportation to Uzushio." Were Naruto's last words before leaving his mindscape.

Naruto dropped his second layer henge. He now stood at a height of five feet and six inches, his hair reached his shoulders and his appearance became more toned and refined.

**"So you decided to drop the final henge, eh Naru-kun? Good. I always did prefer you like this."** Saeko purred seductively. Naruto chuckled. Without his henge he looked around sixteen, but his mentality was already similar to an adult's.

'You would since you changed my body to handle your youkai and to make my own youkai after you fused a part of yours with my chakra.' Naruto thought to his silver haired lover with a wince. It was one of the most painful experiences of his life.

He didn't even need to see it as he could tell Saeko's smug look was present on her face. **"Well I like what I did especially around you_ package._"** She said in a husky tone making Naruto blush at what she was indicating. The other two women weren't fairing any better since Saeko decided to show the two of them their session with excruciating details making both woman go crimson. **"It's safe to say that both Claire-chan and Yuzuki-chan agree with me."** She said making Naruto shake his head in amusement.

Naruto arrived at a small town and decided to take in the sites for a while before turning in for the night. A particular shop caught his interest. It was an origami shop. To the naked eye it would seem like a normal everyday origami shop, but for Naruto he could sense chakra coming from each of the origami creations, including a very well suppressed chakra signature.

Naruto went in the small origami shop and was quickly impressed by each one. There were many varieties of origami creations ranging from flower designs, to animals, humans, odd three dimensional shapes and even ninja tools. Just by looking, he could tell who ever made them was a master or mistress. His thoughts were cut off by an angelic voice.

"Hello there, and welcome to my origami shop. Is there any you like?" Naruto turned around to see a beautiful woman with blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow and a DD size bust. Her complexion was a bit pale, but she made it work. The woman was wearing a beautiful blue kimono that had a white flower decoration and a light blue origami flower attached to her hair.

Naruto could only stare at her beauty and that was saying something considering he had three beautiful woman who live inside of him. "I was just umm admiring these pieces of art. Each of them is well made and beautiful. I assume you are the one that made them. I'm Naruto by the way." He said a little embarrassed that he stuttered and not noticing he just told her his real name. The bluenette giggled causing Naruto to be further embarrassed since he made himself into a slight fool.

"I'm Konan and thank you for the compliment, Naruto-san. It's not every day I get complimented from my works." Konan said.

"I'm surprised they wouldn't compliment your work, Konan-san. I mean each one of them looks like a fine piece of work. Why wouldn't they?" Naruto asked in honest surprise. A small smile crept its way to Konan's beautiful face.

"Well the men here would always look at my body and the women here would always glare at me for taking away their boyfriend's or husband's attention. It is rare that I would get a compliment for my works. Well, I mean, I would get compliments for my works, but it is usually an excuse to ask me out or try to get into my pants." She said. From her tone alone Naruto could tell she was irritated.

"Well I will admit Konan-san that you are indeed beautiful. Just from your amber eyes to your exotic blue hair and your well maintained figure, even though you have retired from a kunoichi lifestyle." Naruto said in a very sincere tone and admiration. Konan blushed heavily since this was the first time she was ever complimented the way Naruto did to her. Sure she had her old friends, but they didn't go beyond any romantic ties. She looked at Naruto's eye and they didn't hold any perverted stare, no it was more like he was admiring her. It was like he had seen beauty before and could compare it, given that she doesn't know about the three women who were living in his mindscape. She got her blush down and then smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you, Naruto-san. You are the first sincere person to have complimented me without having any sort of ulterior motive, but I must ask...how did you know I was a retired kunoichi?"

"I could sense how well you keep your chakra suppressed to a point that you would seem like a normal civilian. That takes years of mastery, Konan-san. That and you just confirmed it yourself." Naruto simply said. And yet again she was caught surprise by the red and blonde haired man in front of her. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. You can trust me since I can tell you no longer wish to be part of the ninja life. But if I may ask, what is the reason?"

Naruto saw a flash of pain in her eyes before it quickly went away "It's a long story Naruto-san, but the short version is I lost two people whom I saw as my brothers, the latter going insane." She said in a sad tone that made Naruto kick himself.

"I'm so sorry Konan-san, letting you relive those memories." He said in an apologetic tone.

"No, don't worry. It's fine, Naruto-san. I do feel somewhat relived that I was able to tell someone." Konan said making Naruto smile a little.

"Well I'm honoured you told me, but it's only fair I tell you something about myself. You see Konan-san I actually left my village since both the villagers didn't want me and my former family basically didn't know a single thing about me only concentrated with my two twin sisters." Naruto said in painful and sad tone.

Konan was surprise by his emotional change. Sadness, anger, pain and loneliness. She could tell he had suffered a lot to have such emotion in his eyes yet she could still see kindness, joy and love in them. Something she hadn't seen in a while given the people she worked with and the person who she stood by with was nothing more than a hollow shell of his former self.

"I see. Thank you for telling me, Naruto-san. I could tell it's a sore subject, but let's do away with that now. How about I show you some of my other makings?" Konan suggested with a small smile. Naruto nodded feeling his mood lighten already.

"Alright, well lead the way, Konan-san." Naruto said with a soft smile.

Konan gave Naruto a tour of her shop. Showing him every origami designs she made. She even taught him how to make origami, which he'll admit, was not easy. But after a few tries, along with some minor paper cut which he'll never know how he got, he was able to make a small origami flower.

"As much fun as it is Konan-san, it is getting rather late. Not that I don't want to stay with you since I find your presence relaxing, but we all need our rest. I could come back tomorrow if you would like." Naruto said. Honestly, this was the first time he had this much fun with someone, since he never had much interaction with anyone in a long time. It was refreshing and it felt good to be able to have some normalcy. Konan saw the time and indeed it was getting late. She couldn't help, but admit that she too also had fun with him even in a short time. It felt good to her.

"You're right, Naruto-san. It is getting late and I too find your presence relaxing. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Naruto smiled a bit and nodded. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, Konan-san. Well, goodnight Konan-san." He said before leaving.

"Goodnight, Naruto...kun."Konan surprised herself when she added the -kun suffix and gained a little blush from it. She didn't know why she did, but honestly she didn't find it strange. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she did find him rather handsome and attractive along with his positive attitude. She chuckled to herself before heading to bed.

Naruto was able to hear the -kun suffix and this made him blush, his cheeks dyed a small tint of red.

**"How cute. My little Naru-kun is thinking about the pretty blue head. They grow up so fast."** Saeko said in a teasing manner. Ifhe could see her now, he could see her fake tears.

'I don't have a crush on her!' Naruto exclaimed defensively.

Saeko giggled at his defensiveness. It proved that he does indeed have a crush on Konan.

**"Naru-kun I never said anything about a crush did I?"** She said with a smirk on her face at seeing Naruto's redness having been caught or tricked into admitting it.

'Damn it so what if I do? I do find her attractive next to you three. She's nice, she has a great sense of humor, and she has talent.' Naruto said with an admiring tone. Inside his mindscape, Saeko laughed at her other two companions' crimson blushes. Naruto basically said he likes them. She didn't mind at all, the idea of sharing it made things more interesting in her opinion and she knew for a fact that he could easily love each one of them equally and passionately. After all she knew him better than anyone else.

The next day Naruto was making his way towards Konan's shop when he heard a sort of disturbance."For the last time no means no! Now can you leave!" Konan said in an irritated voice.

"Oh come on. What's wrong with one date? It's not like you're seeing someone." The guy said. He was about to reach for her hand until Naruto grabbed it and gave it a sharp twist.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late" Naruto said giving her a 'go along with it' look. That she quickly recognized.

"Ah no need darling. So how was your trip?" She asked while ignoring the wailing of the guy whose arm was being twisted by Naruto.

"Well it was rather boring and uneventful, but most of all I do miss my fiancé." Naruto said shocking the people around.

"Wait, gah...you're her...itai...fiancé?" The guy asked.

Naruto looked at the man and gave him a dark grin. "Why yes I am. Now this is what you and every other guy will do..." Naruto stopped and gave another sharp twist almost making him yell out in pain. "You are not going to bother her again and if I even see you or any of you looking at her like a piece of meat I'll do more than just twist an arm." He said before letting the guy go.

"You okay?" Naruto asked the blue haired beauty. Konan nodded with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Naruto, but you do know I could have handled that easily." She said with a mock glare. Naruto grinned slightly.

"I know you could have, but I wanted to help out. So how about a little breakfast? My treat...I mean...if you would like to go." Naruto said with a little nervousness in his tone.

Konan thought of it for a moment. She could tell he was nervous in asking her judging from his tone of voice he was. It could have been be from their talk last night that he might be thinking that she would think that he was just acting nice so as to get in her pants. But she knew he wasn't like that and besides...it could be fun. "Alright Naruto. I would like to come with you." She said. She saw him smile like he just won the lottery.

"Great, let's go then!" He shouted.

In a short time both sat down in a local cafè. After ordering their individual meals and drinkNaruto decided for some small talk. "So tell me a little more about yourself, Konan. You know; likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, that kind of stuff." Naruto said since he wanted to learn more about this woman. Konan nodded and proceeded to reply.

"Well my likes are origami, making origami and sweets. My dislikes are perverts and arrogant people. My dreams...well for my dreams I haven't yet thought of it really. Now your turn." She gestured to him.

"Well my likes are training, my swords and making new jutsu. My dislikes are perverts, arrogant people, people who ignore or neglect someone for reasons that are stupid and people who don't know the different between a weapon scroll and an empty scroll, and as for my dream...well I haven't yet thought of it as well." Naruto said.

Konan raised a single eyebrow at his dislikes as it hinted to her of what happen to him at his old village. "So tell me Naruto what are your plans?" She asked as their food arrived.

"Well I plan to master my three swords and see the world. How about you?" Naruto asked.

Konan took a sip of her hot tea before answering. "Well I used to, along with my friends I told you about before. It was actually a dream of one of my friends, but I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in it." She said making Naruto shake his head.

"No, I'm interested Konan."

"Okay, well I used to be a part of a group that my friend founded. It's goal was peace, but after he died that goal slowly fade away with my second friend. Seeing there was nothing left for me I left and set up shop here." She said. Naruto could detect the sadness in her voice. Those two must have meant the world to her.

"I see. Well I admire your friends wanting to find peace in our world." Naruto said.

"Tell me this Naruto...what your view of peace?" Konan asked curious on his own view on the subject.

"Well for me, peace is where your heart feels more at ease. It could be with someone or someplace it doesn't matter as long as your heart feels at peace." Naruto said.

Konan smiled at his answer at his view of peace. "But tell me this. Is it possible for peace in our world?" She asked.

"Well I don't really know how to answer that question, Konan, since I really don't know if it's possible to obtain peace in our world. But then again if there is such a thing as peace then I will hold on to it and never let it go. I will fight to make sure that peace last as long as it can and if this world can't find peace then I'll make my own. I will make a place where people can live in peace without the fear of discrimination of who they are." Naruto said in a very serious tone.

Konan's eye widen at his words. Thous words were the exact same words that her two friends said and for a split second she could have sworn she saw her two friends' images beside Naruto. 'I've only knew you for a day Naruto, but already you have interested me greatly. Perhaps you're the one that would finally find peace in this world.' She thought to herself.

"An excellent answer Naruto and who knows, maybe you might just make such a place." Konan said making Naruto smile a bit.

"Yeah." Was all Naruto said.

**[Time skip- Two Weeks]**

It had been two weeks since Naruto arrived at the small town and Konan couldn't help but smile. She enjoyed being around Naruto, finding his presence to be a great comfort. He would help in her shop or when dealing with people. Sure, she could handle it, but it felt good to be protected now and then.

She found that she was slowly liking Naruto more than just a friend and she suspected that he too liked her, but was too shy to admit it. She would sometimes tease him, which was a first for her and she would admit, she found it fun getting him to blush. It made him cute. It was a long time since she ever had fun and be normal, the last being when she was trained by her sensei.

Konan was currently making her way towards his training spot along with a small basket of sandwiches she made. She blushed a bit since this was the first time she ever made food for someone and she hoped he would like it.

She herself didn't know how or when she started to like Naruto. It could have been his positive attitude, his humor (which she always found entertaining), the fact he was a great person to be with or how he easily grew on you. Honestly, she couldn't understand why his old village treated him negatively. Oh well, their loss.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by large explosions and several chakra signatures that weren't Naruto's own chakra. 'That's coming from Naruto's location. Several chakra signature around low Jonin.' She thought as she quickly made her way towards Naruto's location. "Please be okay, Naruto-kun" She said to herself.

Naruto ripped away the torn remains of his shirt as he stood, surrounded by eight Konoha jonin. Naruto held out Overture with Zangetsu and Senbonzakura by his sides.

"I half expected them to send someone after me, but low jonin? I must have done more damage than I thought." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Naruto started stretching, twirling Overture in his hands. "I do wonder did my old man survive along with my mother and my sisters after I use that jutsu to level the whole of Konoha?" He asked nonchalantly. Naruto smirked as he saw one of them charge at him with blind rage. But before he or Naruto could strike, the Konoha shinobi was force to dodge a barrage of paper shuriken.

Konan appeared behind Naruto stranding back to back with him. "I'll let you explain later, Naruto-kun. For now, let's take care of them." She said in a serious tone that left no room for argument. Naruto nodded behind her.

"Agreed. Let's take them down quickly and then I promise I will tell you, Konan" Naruto said. Konan nodded before engaging Shikigami no Mai, the Dance of the Shikigami. Konan's body split into thousands of pieces of paper, engulfing the surrounding area.

Seeing this, the enemy shinobi jump out of the way to avoid whatever attack she might do. Naruto flashed through handseals before clapping his hands together.

**"Raiton: Hachi Kaminari no Bakemono/Lightning Release: Eight Lightning Beasts!"** Naruto manipulated his lightning element into his hands to control eight wolf-like lighting beasts to charge at the eight shinobi.

Naruto's jutsu quickly caught four of them, electrocuting them and leaving them smoking on the ground. As for the other four, they quickly did their own ninjutsu to counter the blonde's. Two of them formed the Snake seal while the other two performed the Tiger seal.

**"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu/Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Technique!"**

**"Katon: Karyuuendan no Jutsu/Fire Release: Fire Dragon Blast Technique!"**

Slamming their hands on the ground, the two earth dragons roared as they burst out of the earth. The other two Konoha shinobi then exhaled and sent forth a pair of fire dragons that engulfed the earth dragons. The blazing earthen reptiles then charged towards Naruto and Konan. Konan manipulated her paper to form a shield in front of the dragons, but the fire surrounding them burned through it. A massive explosion occurred as the two leaped out of the way when the two burning earth beasts slammed into the ground.

The blast wave from the attack knocked them back through the air, but they managed to right themselves and land on their feet. Naruto then used the Byakugan based aspects of his Shin no Mei to see through the large smokescreen that had formed from the explosion. Once he got a hold of their locations, he looked to Konan who was already preparing her chakra for another attack.

"Two of them are straight in front of you, the third is twenty degrees to the right and the fourth is forty degrees to the left." Naruto informed her. Konan nodded and with a wave of her hands, spears made entirely out of paper materialzed before her. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the spears at her opponents, piercing through the smoke. The Konoha shinobi saw the attack coming, but just as they were about to move, they found they couldn't as they suddenly felt their legs being held down and there was a literal sinking feeling affecting them.

"What the...?!"

**"Doton: Yomi Numa/Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"** With Naruto's jutsu holding them down, they were quickly impaled by the paper spears. It was instantaneous as they were speared through their chests and heads. Blood splattered everywhere, but immediately mixed with the dark muck that made the earth jutsu that trapped them.

"Well that easy." Naruto commented. "I'll dispose of the bodies, Konan. Wait for me at my camp that I set up." Naruto said. Konan didn't say anything as she only nodded. Naruto sighed as he made a handseal and his Yomi Numa expanded outwards to completely engulf the other four shinobi he had electrocuted earlier. The bodies of the eight attackers quickly sank beneath the earth making them fertilizer for the plants to use.

'I can only hope she doesn't hate me after this.' Naruto thought to himself as he sighed heavily.

Once Naruto arrive at the camp he set up he saw Konan sitting on a wood stump while keeping a calm face. Naruto sighed as he stood in front of Konan.

"Alright, what do want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Everything."

Naruto then placed his right hand on Konan's forehead then made a hand seal. **"Ninpou: Memori Kanran no Jutsu/Ninja Art: Memory Viewing Technique."** Konan's amber eyes widened and her pupils dilated as a rapid influx of information entered her mind. It wasn't exactly everything, but Naruto fed her enough images for her to get the gist of what he experienced, from his being ignored to his leaving Konoha.

When it was over, Konan blinked rapidly to steady the nausea she felt. She then looked at Naruto with disbelief. "H-How...you...and the...how are you still...wow." She couldn't even get a complete grasp of her own use of language as she was still trying to wrap her around the kind of life the blonde had lived. "By Kami-sama, I didn't know you had lived such a life and still managed to remain sane." She said in both awe and sadness. Awe that he was able to push true what happen to him, and sad that he had lost his childhood and wasn't able to experience parental love.

"So what are you going to do now, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Well I'll be leaving for Nami since I need to catch a ride to Uzushiogakure to master my three swords." Naruto said as he already started packing, sealing everything into a storage scroll.

"I see." Konan muttered. Her amber eyes blazed with determination as she hopped off her tree stump and stood directly in front of Naruto. "Then I'm coming along." She said getting a shock put of him.

Naruto sighed. "Konan, I like you. Hell, give it time and I will eventually come to love you, but, that's why I can't let you..." Naruto wasn't able to finish since he was interrupted by a barrage of sharp paper shuriken lace with explosive tags. Landing on a tree nearby he was about to tell her to stop when the tree suddenly turned to paper forcing him to jump away as they turned into sharp spikes.

"Naruto-kun, I can handle myself just fine. Besides, you haven't seen what I can do and I too came to like you as well I understand the danger of coming along with you and I'm telling you that I'm not afraid to go with you." She said sternly before forming a large paper dragon which was laced with explosive tags. Naruto stretched out his hand to counter with Shinra Tensei, pushing back the paper dragon just as it exploded covering the whole area in black smoke.

Naruto then felt a sharp object near his neck. "And I know how the Rinne'gan works, Naruto-kun since my former friend, Nagato, also has it." Konan's voice spoke from behind.

"Fine. I can see you can handle yourself just great and I'm sorry for thinking that you couldn't. Also how do you feel about sharing?" Naruto asked.

"Apology accepted and I don't mind sharing so long as you promise to love us equally." Konan said before removing the paper sword from his neck. She then undid her technique. Naruto gawked as paper started to peel off what he thought was his camp site, but apparently while he was busy burying the corpses, Konan changed the whole landscape. It like she anticipated what he was going to say.

How, he'll never know since he made sure to show her the events leading up to him arriving at the small town. "Okay I am impressed, Konan-chan." Naruto said. IF he turned around, he would have seen a rare smirk come across Konan's face.

"I'll meet you at the village exit, Naruto-kun. Wait for me, okay?" She said before vanishing in a swirl of paper.

A minute later Naruto was standing at the town's exit waiting for Konan. He didn't have to wait long. He saw Konan who was wearing a black cloak, a revealing navy blue robe with a large hemline on the front and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breasts, and her belly. She wore a pair of blue pants with white high heels.

"Shall we go then Naruto-kun?" She asked, smirking inside as she saw Naruto's blushing face.

"Ummm sure. Let's go Konan-chan." He said, a bit embarrassed that she caught him staring.

**End**

**Another chapter done again with the thanks of my Beta reader. Also Soon I will publish a second version but after the final exam hehe got to study now hehe**


	4. 4th chapter

Chapter 4

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]

**Jutsu/technique**

**"Non-human talking"**

**'Non-human thinking'**

**Beta Reader: KitsuneDragon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything in the story just my own Idea's.**

* * *

Both Naruto and Konan were wearing black cloaks with straw hats. Arriving at Nami No Kuni, they took in the sites of the small country and were very displeased, finding it very depressing. Children on the streets, homeless looking very famished, judging how emaciated they looked. Bodies in the alley way dead and mutilated or badly beaten. If the number of bruises wasn't any indication then the number of stab wounds would. Woman wearing tattered clothes leaking out bodily fluid that were and weren't their own, such as semen and urine. They already knew they were raped to the extent that they were broken.

"Kami...what happened here?" Konan whispered that only Naruto could hear.

"I don't know, but its best we find out so we can at least help these people." Naruto said, getting a nod of agreement from the bluenette.

They sat down in a local bar. "Konan hide your appearance with a Henge. From what we saw they don't treat woman here with kindness." Naruto quickly said. Konan didn't say anything but just made a discrete Henge that changed her gender.

"What will you be having?" The bartender asked.

Naruto looked around before lightly opening his cloak to reveal the inner chest pocket and revealed a small wad of cash. "Some information if you have any." Naruto said. The bartender quickly reached out his hand as Naruto handed him the money. Hiding it under the counter, he quickly browsed through the bills to count its amount before nodding in satisfaction. He quickly stuffed the money into his pants pocket.

"Ask away stranger." He said.

"What happened here that this place looks like how it does now?" Naruto asked quietly. The bartender quickly glanced around as if making sure someone wouldn't hear what he was about to say.

"Well...a guy named Gato took over this town using hired mercenaries. He hired them using the large amounts of money he has. The Gato Company that he owns is said to be worth millions." He said.

Konan raised an eyebrow at this. "Why hasn't the daimyo done anything and why haven't the people done anything?" She asked. The bartender made a gesture for additional compensation which Naruto gave.

"Well Gato is actually the daimyo since he bought the land when he took it over, and as for the people standing up to him, it's the carpenter and local portman family, a guy named Kaiza. But sadly he's scheduled to be executed later today. I suppose Gato will be making an example out of him."

Naruto and Konan gave each other a knowing look. Naruto quickly thanked the bartender before leaving to save this Kaiza person and kill Gato.

Both saw a large crowd gathered at the center of the town and from the amount of negative emotion it was safe to say that the execution was going to happen there. Making their way through the crowd, they saw a man who was heading up to a pedestal who they assumed is Kaiza. hat and a black hair woman was crying out his name along with a small kid and a bearded old man. Naruto saw the executioner, instantly recognizing him from the bingo book as the Demon of the Hidden Mist and one of the Seven Swordsmen, Zabuza Momochi. In his hand he held the Kubikiribocho, a massive slab of steel that could cut through flesh and bone like it was paper.

In front of the pedestal was a diminutive, sunglasses wearing man. He wore an expensive looking business suit and gripped a cane which had a silver ornament atop it. From this, both Naruto and Konan assumed that the man was Gato. Standing beside Gato were hundreds of mercs who acted as his bodyguards.

"Konan, take the family to safety. I'll handle Zabuza along with his hidden lackey." Naruto said in a commanding tone. Konan nodded and then made her way towards Kaiza's family. Quickly taking two guards and substituting them with her paper clones, she quickly told them to stay quiet as she and Naruto were going to help them.

"So any last words, trash, before you die?" Gato asked with an arrogant smirk on his face. Kaiza met his eyes and stared at him. If looks could kill then Gato would have been dead.

"Yeah. I'll you this, Gato. Someday...someone is going to take a stand. Someday, someone is going to say enough! And when that day comes you will be begging on your knees pleading for that somebody to spare you." Kaiza said. Then in one last act of defiance, he spat in his face.

Gato sneered angrily as he wiped the spit off of his face. "KILL HIM!" He roared in anger and Zabuza moved to carry out the task, bringing down his massive blade to behead him. Time seemed to slow down as the massive meat cleaver descended down on him. Kaiza closed his eyes accepting his fate with hope that someone will one day free his country and kill Gato. However, the death of the young man came to an abrupt halt as a loud clang sound was heard causing Kaiza to open his eyes. Turning to the side, he saw a shocked Gato.

"Excuse me, but are you Kaiza the local carpenter and boat men?" A man holding a black sword in his right hand, held the massive sword just inches away from his neck, Kaiza could only nod in confirmation. "Oh that's good, since I, along with my companion are in need of a boat. But where are my manners. My name is Adol Christin and I'm here to help you out of this jam and then employ your services." Naruto said introducing himself using his alias before pushing back Zabuza's sword then quickly kicking him in the side sending him crashing into a small building making a decent size hole in the wall.

The people quickly got of the way as Gato ordered his men to kill him while he made his way back to the safety of his mansion. Naruto simply shook his head before unsheathing Senbonzakura and muttering** Scatter**. Instantly, the thousands of cherry blossom petals made small work of the hundreds of mercs, giving them no chance of escaping.

Naruto left one alive since he only needed one for this. "Now, I'll let you pass on if you answer me this. Where is Gato's place?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that held the promise of immense pain.

"H-He's h-h-heading to his m-mansion just up that direction." The subordinate pointed east. Today the people will remember this day as the Sakura no Hanabira Gyakusatsu, the Cherry Petal Massacre, and the day they were going to be free from Gato.

Naruto smiled, then sheathed both swords before unsheathing Overture. "W-Wait, I-I t-thought you were going to let me go!" The young lackey said fearfully as Overture change to its Gun mode.

"Oh? I said I was going to let you pass on meaning to next life. So rest in peace." Naruto said before shooting him square in the head.

Konan walked up towards him, but before she could say anything he cut her off. "I'll be heading towards the mansion, Konan-chan. Sorry for asking this, but I need you to make sure none of Gato's men make it out of here alive." Naruto said barley containing the rage in his voice.

"Very well. Just make it quick and leave your some of your clones to assist me." Naruto nodded and made four clones before Shunpo-ing towards Gato's place.

"So this is Gato's place? Big door." Naruto's observation of Gato's mansion and the large door that was blocking him. "Well, can't have this thing blocking my way." Naruto said before concentrating his youkao into his finger tips.

**"Cero."** Naruto fired of a dark red, concentrated blast of youkai, destroying the large door and killing anyone standing behind it.

Once the smoke and debris cleared, Naruto saw several hundred men standing in his way and about fifty bodies that were dead due to his technique.

**"Hmm the Cero was successful Naruto-kun. Though you still need to work on its power, it still was a good trial run. Now give us a show."** Saeko praised her lover, a fanged grin decorating her face in anticipation in the upcoming bloodbath. Naruto smirked darkly as he took out Overture before kneeling, placing his hands on the floor. Naruto sensed there were people beneath, probably kept as prisoners.

"This will be over soon and I might as well free the people that bastard kept imprisoned." Naruto glanced at the mercs standing in his way before rising to his full height and made a 'come at me' gesture.

Several men did so and charged at him with the intent of killing him and avenging their fallen companions. Changing Overture into Gun mode, Naruto jumped right above them, then, just before landing, he made an aerial spin creating orbs of energy that encircled him. The spheroids of chakra launched themselves at the enemies, retaining their circular formation as they did so.

**"Fated Circle!"** Naruto detonated them creating a large explosion, killing them a small portion of the mercenary army. Naruto then charged at them with his blade drawn back.

**"Double Blitz!"** Naruto seemed to vanish from view before two trails of colour marked his rapid movement. The mercenaries who were struck could only blink in surprise before they fell apart, vertically bifurcated by the swift pair of attacks. "Well, one hundred of more of you to go." Naruto said smiling darkly. Inside his mindscape, Saeko was getting turned on, her face both spoke of blood lust and sexual lust.

"After this, Naruto-kun, I am going to ride you till I can't feel my hips." She said in pure animistic lust. Her room mates could only shake their heads at the demoness, though the thought of riding Naruto got them to turn crimson as well as imagining doing things to him things that would be considered X-Rated that would make a certain white haired hermit die of blood loss.

Currently Gato was hiding inside his office pissing himself from fear as he, along with his unfortunate body guards can hear the sound of flesh being slice, men screaming in agony and mercy only to be silence.

A loud banging noise could be heard from the other side of the room as the mercs were begging their boss to let them in. "BOSS, PLEASE LET US IN! THIS GUY IS NOT HUMAN! HE'S DEATH HIMSELF OR A DEMON SENT TO KILL US ALL! PLEASE BOSS, LET...OH KAMI...DON'T...PLEASE GHAK!" There was a moment of silence before the door blasted open revealing Naruto with one foot above a decapitated head before crushing it to mush. Without any warning Naruto fired off five quick shots killing the last of Gato's hired mercenaries.

"Well Gato, all your men are dead. You will be as well unless you give me the keys to the dungeon you keep all the people you imprisoned in, and give me all your money, then I'll let you live." Naruto said. Gato quickly handed him the key to the basement dungeon and the vault combination number. The vault contained scrolls which held all the money Gato earned and pilfered over the years. Naruto decided to take half and give the rest to the people of Nami. Naruto then summoned two clones, ordering them to stay with Gato while he (the original Naruto) freed the prisoners.

Naruto saw the people who were kept in prison, the majority being women. Naruto made five Kage Bunshins to free them and escort them upstairs.

**"Naruto-kun I can feel a Bijuu's jinchuriki nearby. Two in fact."** Saeko said with a worried tone as she could feel their distress. It had been a while since she last viewed the memory of each Bijuu that held her beast chakra form.

Naruto made his way to a prison cell where Saeko sensed the two Bijuu containers. There, in that small prison cell, he saw six women, two of which he could sense contained the tailed beasts.

The first woman had blonde, straight hair, fair skin, dark eyes and C-cup breast. Naruto could feel Bijuu chakra coming from her.

The second was also blonde, her hair reaching to her shoulders cut in a asymmetric bob style with front bangs, fair skin, blue eyes, and E-cup breasts.

The third woman had orange hair, tan skin, brown eyes and C-cup breasts.

The fourth woman, she had long, black hair, fair skin, black pupiless eyes, and D-cup breasts.

The fifth woman had light grey hair, dark-skin, green eyes, and F-cup breasts.

The last woman had mint-green hair, dark-skin, orange eyes, and C-cup breast. Like the first woman Naruto could also feel Biju chakra coming from her.

Each of them were wearing tattered clothes which allow him to see that each of them had the muscular build affiliated with kunoichi, which suggest they were in fact kunoichi. How Gato captured them was beyond him. "Who are you? Are another one of Gato's men?" The mint green haired women ask. Naruto shookhis head in a no.

"No, I'm actually the guy who took him down and now the person who's going to free all of you. I'm Adol Christine by the way." Naruto said before opening their prison cell. Upon closer observation, Naruto could see chakra seal restraints, chakra suppression seals and chakra siphon seals which absorb their chakra if they decided to use any.

The first blonde stood up. "My name is Yugito Nii and these here are Samui, Sasame, Kotohime, Mabui and Fuu." She said introducing the others.

**"Kitten there's something off about him. I could feel the power of a Bijuu's youkai coming from him, but it feels like all nine of us."** Her Bijuu said, shocking Yugito though she didn't show it.

**"Fuu, I can feel the power of a Bijuu. It feels like all nine of us are inside him, but I sense no hostility from him. Keep your guard up."** Fuu nodded at her Biju's words.

Naruto took a step forward, raising his hand to show he meant no harm. "Okay, I'll be removing the seals from you so you might as well tell me how you five got here." Naruto said as he started removing the chakra seals.

"Sasame and I are from the Fuuma clan from Rice Country. We fled our home when a men named Orochimaru came with the promise of making our clan strong again, but Sasame's cousin Arashi saw trough his deception and turned down his offer. Orochimaru then proceeded in killing us off. We were able to escape, but we were exhausted in fleeing and we decided to camp in on one night. We were then captured by Gato's men and brought here with the intention of using us as his personal playthings. If it weren't for the anti-rape seal Sasame made they would have succeeded in doing so." Kotohime said with a sad tone.

Naruto was saddened by what happened to their clan, angered at Orochimaru for attacking their clan and amazed by Sasame's anti-rape seal. "I'm sorry that happened to the two of you, and I am impressed by the seal you made, Sasame, since it prevented them for using you and your friend's bodies as mere sex-toys for Gato." Naruto said with a genuine smile that got her to blush.

"Thank you for the praise, Adol-san. Though, I'm still a novice in seals since I have limited knowledge of them." Sasame said.

Naruto lightly chuckled. "Regardless, you still impress me and now so what your story?" Naruto said then turn his attention to the other four women.

"The three of us are from Kumogakure and Fuu is from Takigakure." Mabui stated.

"You see, Samui and Yugito were supposed to be married to the Yondaime Hokage's son for a marriage agreement and I was tasked to oversee the meeting between the two, but we were betrayed by the escort team assigned to us. We suspected it was a member of the council. When we got captured were sent here and we overheard the guards mentioning that Fuu and Yugito were going to be sold to a group called Akatsuki along with the news of the destruction of Konoha." Mabui said with a sad expression.

"As for me, Taki decided to sell me to Gato in exchange for funding, and like what Mabui-san said, Gato was planning to sell me and Yugito to Akatsuki...whoever they are." Fuu said with hate in her voice.

Naruto didn't show any facial expression aside from a left eye twitch. Since Samui and Yugito were to be his wives, he didn't know what to make of it, but brush it off to another topic Akatsuki. Naruto knew about them and their goals since Konan told her about them. "The Akatsuki is a group of people with the sole task of capturing and extracting the Bijuu in hopes of creating a powerful weapon." Naruto informed them getting a gasp while Samui merely narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"How do you know this, Adol-san?" She asked.

"Information and gossip around one of being they are compose of S-rank missing nin" Naruto said as the final chakra seals were removed. "All done, now let's get out of here shall we?" Naruto said getting nods of agreement from the six women.

Coming upstairs, the prisoners, including the six women, saw Gato hogtied like a pig that he was, with a gag ball in his mouth before gesturing to them to follow him towards the exit.

"So, Sasame what you think of Adol-san?" Kotohime asked with a hint of lust in her voice as she spared a glance to the gun-sword toting shinobi. "Well, I can sense he's powerful and a master of seals judging by how he removed each seal restraints. Maybe we should stick with him." Sasame said.

Kotohime nodded to her fellow Fuuma clanswoman. She was correct. Adol (Naruto) was indeed strong from the number of bodies that were cut in half that they bypassed. They saw Naruto stop. "You can come out now, Zabuza...along with your companion or do you want me to make both of you come out?" Naruto called out. Zabuza along with what Naruto could tell was a fake Kiri hunter shinobi came out. "So tell me Zabuza, have you really stooped so low that you would willingly work for a slime like Gato?" Naruto said placing his hand on the hilt of Zangetsu.

Zabuza sighed as Naruto was clearly stronger than him so he decided to tell him about the Kiri civil war. By the end of it, Naruto was deep in thought since thanks to this civil war the trip to Uzu was stall. That left him with one option. "How about this, Zabuza? I'll give you the money Gato promised you. In exchange you introduce me, along with my companion, to the rebel leader. As for the why I am asking you, I will tell once we are at the rebel camp." Naruto said. This surprised both Zabuza and the fake-hunter since they didn't expect him doing this, but Zabuza was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Okay you got yourself a deal ummm..." Zabuza stopped at the last part realizing he didn't know the name of the guy is.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in a mild embarrassment. "Well, I'm Adol Christin. Nce to meet you Zabuza and Fake Hunter-san." Naruto did a mock bow

"Nice to meet you as well, Adol-san. And my name isn't Fake-hunter-san, it's Haku." The hunter-nin removed the mask revealing her cream-white skin, dark eyes and hair.

Naruto looked at Haku then back to Zabuza. "So I'm guessing she's your daughter or something?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Zabuza. "Yes she is, adopted though. I found her one day and decided to take her in." Zabuza said. Naruto nodded with a small smile.

Naruto arrived at the main living area of Nami and the prisoners, minus the six women, went to find their friends, family and loved ones. Naruto couldn't help but smile seeing as he, along with Konan, helped the people of Nami. But he had one last gift for them.

"People of Nami no Kuni..." He shouted to get their attention, which he was quick to receive. "...I give you Gato!" Naruto said then tossed Gato on the ground. "Now I am a man of my word. I promised him in exchange for all his money and the prisoners I would let him live, but I didn't say anything about all of you now did I?" Once Naruto finishedm each of the villagers surrounded the scared man. The lust for retribution burned within their eyes.

Konan, along with Kaiza's family approached Naruto. "Thank you so much Adol-san, I...we...are forever in your debt." Kaiza said before stretching out his hand. Naruto took his hand and shook it. "Think nothing of it." Naruto said before handing him the scroll which contains half of the money Naruto took from Gato.

"With this you should be able to get your country out of its slumps. I will also be handing you the deed of this place making you the new Daimyo of this place Kaiza." Naruto said making Kaiza's wife cry tears of joy. They got their country back and now they got the chance of making it prosper.

"Thank you once again Adol-san. The people of Nami owes a debt the we may not be able to pay but name it I will do to my best ability." Kaiza said, his voice shaken from the amount of happiness he was feeling.

Naruto just smiled at them. "Well me and my companion were looking for a boat to take us to Kirigakure. Don't worry about Zabuza. He's working for me, trust me" Naruto said. Kaiza nodded, trusting Naruto's words. "Okay, but it will take time to rebuild the place. Two weeks at most so you might as well stay in our place. I'm sure my wife and her dad wouldn't mind." Kaiza said getting a nod from his family.

Naruto looked to Konan who gave a casual nod. "We will take you up on that offer, Kaiza-san." Naruto said. He then turned his attention to the six women. "So what are you six going to do now?" Naruto asked them.

"Well if you're fine with it, Adol-san...we were thinking of tagging along with you. Yugito, Samui and I need to lay low till we can get in contact with A-sama, the Raikage." Mabui stated then gestured to Sasame. "Also Sasame here wants to learn seals from you and Kotohime since she's her clanswoman." She finished.

Naruto was a bit surprised, but nonetheless he understood. "I have no problem with it. But all of you going to have to ask Konan-chan." Naruto turned to his blue haired companion who was keeping an impassive face. Inwardly however, she was suspicious that these sluts (in her opinion) would try and steal her Naruto-kun.

"It matters not to me so long as they don't slow us down, but I must ask...why Kirigakure?" Konan asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well since there is a civil war going on, if we travel all the way to Uzu we may get bombarded of suspicion of working for the other side of the faction. Look I'll explain everything when we get there so I don't have to repeat myself, okay Konan-chan?" Naruto explained. Konan nodded before leaving to follow Kaiza to his house ignoring the painful screams of Gato as the villagers were getting their revenge.

-End-

-Ja Ne-


	5. 5th chapter

Chapter 5

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]

**Jutsu/technique**

**"Non-human talking"**

**'Non-human thinking'**

**Beta Reader: KitsuneDragon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything in the story just my own Idea's.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Nami no Kuni was saved by Naruto, or rather Adol Christin. The results of his and Konan's escapades earned him the moniker, Akai Adoru/Adol the Red for obvious reasons. Konan had earned a reputation for herself as well, becoming the Tsubasa no Shuryō no Megami/Winged Huntress due to people seeing her wing paper technique when she hunted down the rest of Gato's mercenaries.

During the two weeks Naruto stated teaching Sasame about seals and seal jutsu. Starting from basic to advance seals and seal theory. Naruto was pleased that Sasame was able to grasp the art of seals quickly, he briefly wonder if she was part Uzumaki. But quickly shrug it off as someone who had an act for the art of seal.

Sasame wasn't the only one Naruto was helping. Naruto also assisted Kotohime with her hair jutsu. It came as an inspiration from Kona's paper jutsu. Naruto told her how to further manipulate her hair to form things such as weapons, clothing or an extra hand.

By manipulating chakra into her hair she could further extend the length of her hair and then manipulate it to create various things such as a drill, a giant fist, a dragon's head, claws, clothing, etc.

Since they were part of the Fuuma clan Naruto crafted them both a bow-sword with a seal that allowed them to manipulate their chakra into creating chakra arrows. **[A/N-Sera's Bow-sword from FF13-2]**

Unknown to Naruto, his actions further deepened their (Sasame and Kotohime) affections towards him. They made a note to ask Konan if she was open to sharing.

Naruto smiled fondly at the memory he could honestly say he loved Konan as much as he loved Saeko. Speaking of the demoness, she had given him some amusing news.

She had look into the memory of the Kyuubi to see what has gone on in Konoha after its destruction at his hands.

First, the fire daimyo had cut nearly half of their funding due to the reports that he received about his (Naruto) treatment in Konoha and how his parents neglected him.

Second, their military strength was reduced in half due to his Shinra Tensei. Naruto couldn't help but snicker in amusement. They had no other choice than to recall all their shinobi that were on missions, back. This only hurt their economy more as most of the clients they left died or were left to defend themselves. It was a poor choice which reduced how much missions were coming in. It was minimal at best.

Third, which was the most amusing of all by far, his former father was severely injured, by severely, he had lost his left leg, his right eye and he had a scar due to a sharp piece of wood stabbing him, just missing his kidney, but he could care less if the man died since his former family was basically dead to him. His former mother was seeing Inoichi Yamanaka due to a psychological break down and chances were fifty-fifty that she'd recover. His former twin sisters were shell shocked, but otherwise fine. He assumed that the Kyuubi's chakra healed them.

From what Saeko told him they, along with the Jonin he was with, only survived due to Kushina's and the twins' chakra chains which acted to shield them from the blast of his (Naruto) jutsu. But still it wasn't powerful enough since they sustained some injuries.

His former godparents were wallowing in guilt due to realizing that they too ignored him to the point where they either forgotten about him. To make matters worse apparently he was the child of prophecy that the old hermit told his former parents about, not his twin sisters.

But they didn't mope around too much. Jiraiya summoned his toad animals to act as guards in case any of Konoha's enemies were to attack. Every single shinobi; Anbu, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin that were recalled or weren't caught in the blast, also acted as border guards and patrol with the same reason to defend what was left of their village.

His former villagers were looking for blood. Others wanted him under their thumbs because of the power he possessed and some wanted forgiveness. Delusional fools.

It surprised Naruto how much Saeko was able to retrieve just by simply looking at the memory of the Kyuubi, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He knew that he caused a major power imbalance since Konoha wasn't the strongest hidden village anymore and every hidden village knew it. But he didn't care that he caused a major upset or that his former village was now at shit level. No, he paid them no mind at all. He never meant it to happen, it just did. So why in Kami's name should he dwell on this? Why should he? His thoughts were interrupted by the Nanabi container, Fuu.

"Adol-san, Kaiza says we are about to depart." She said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, yes thank you Fuu. I will be their shortly" Naruto replied. Naruto felt a little odd since he has yet to talk with the two jinchuriki, but he had talked with Samui and Mabui. First, with Samui, they started talking after Naruto offered her a shoulder massage, Naruto guess it was because of her large chest...not that he'd say it out loud. He found Samui to be a cool and calm person, once you get past the ice queen attitude, but had a good sense of humor. With Mabui, it was easy since she was an open person to talk to. She was calm, collective, cheerful and easy to get along with.

During the two weeks Samui had asked Naruto to spar with her so she could get back to shape since she was worried that her skills may have dulled a bit when they were imprisoned. Naruto agreed to spar with her in kenjutsu.

[Flashback]

Naruto was standing on the opposite side of Samui; he was wearing a white muscle shirt and black jogging pants. Samui was wearing a dark blue sports bra and black jogging pants. On the left side was Mabui who was the official referee for their spar.

"Are you two ready?" Mabui asked the two combatants. Both nodded. Naruto brought out Overture and Samui brought out a simple katana "Okay, START!" Mabui signaled to the two.

In an instant, sparks began to appear as both blades clashed with each other. Naruto could easily tell she was a seasoned jonin by the way they were clashing blades with each other. And Samui could also tell Naruto was a master at kenjutsu and his style was something she hadn't seen before.

Naruto held Overture with his right hand while his left hand was free to make a one-handed jutsu. To others it may be strange since you would need two hands, but years of training over his chakra made it possible for Naruto to do a one-handed seal or with low level techniques, no handseal required.

Once again, they clashed with each other. Naruto was pushing her back. It amazed Samui that Naruto was able to push her back with only one-hand holding his sword, but still pack the same amount of power and balance that you would normally when a sword was held with two-hands. This just showed how skilled Naruto was in kenjutsu.

"You're good, Adol-san. You're holding your sword with nothing more than your right hand and still managed to produce the same amount of power and balance that you would normally have when you are holding a sword with two hands...that's cool." Samui praised. Naruto smiled sheepishly at that.

"Well you're not bad yourself, Samui. I can tell just by your deduction that you too are a master of kenjutsu. But what say you if we go another level. Think you can keep up?" Naruto's asked. Suddenly Samui was in front of him with a lightning enhanced blade.

Naruto quickly channeled his wind element through his blade to block Samui's sword, since wind was a natural insulator for lightning. "Attacking when your opponent least expects it...cool" Naruto chuckle at the last part as he imitated Samui while holding her back.

"I'll let that one slide Adol-san...but it is tactic."

Naruto nodded and then pushed against Samui's blade to send her back bit before slashing rapidly with his wind coated sword.

"Boufuu Surasshu/Gale Slash!" She stumbled a bit and saw some cuts around her side, not life threatening just shallow cuts. She was about to ask but Naruto beat her too it. "My attack uses my wind element allowing me pierce you even if you were defending." Naruto told her seeing as she was about to ask. Samui nodded before channeling her other element trough her sword.

**"Teikoku no Arashi/Imperial Storm!"** Using her blade, she channeled her storm release to launch at Naruto.

Naruto knew he had only one attack that he could use to counter it. He only hoped Samui would be fine. Channeling his wind element through his sword and manipulating the wind around him, the blonde male struck.

**"Bakku Rasshu No Nami/Backlash Wave!"** Naruto's technique created a large wind vortex that swallowed up Samui's own technique and sent it straight back at her. Once the smoke cleared Naruto, Samui on the ground hurt bearing a few lacerations and was unconscious. He quickly got to her side and healed her.

On the side, Mabui was amazed by Naruto's skills with a sword. She knew Samui was one of their strongest kenjutsu masters, but for Naruto to be able to keep up with her and beat her was amazing, even if it was just a simple spar.

[Flashback ends]

After healing her Naruto had apologized, but Samui simply waved it off saying she was fine and she enjoyed the spar they had. Samui told him that if he needed someone to spar with she would be available.

Mabui had also ask Naruto if he would help train her since she was a former Jonin before becoming the secretary for the Raikage. Naruto agreed happily. He was just happy he was able to bond with the two, but his concern was with the two Bijuu containers.

He had yet to talk to the two Bijuu containers and he knew they too wanted to talk to him. He knew their personal Bijuu had told both of them about being able to feel Saeko but couldn't get a good grasp of it. It was only a matter of time and Naruto knew it would be soon.

Kaiza started to set sail once Naruto sat down beside Haku. Naruto found that she too felt the sting of being alone or hated for something out of their control. Instantly both became friends and sparring partners as well with Samui. Naruto found Haku to be a very formidable opponent to face,especially her mastery over her Ice Release. An example was her Demonic Ice Mirrors as Naruto soon found out during their spar.

[Flashback]

It was early in the morning as the sun was beginning to rise and Naruto was doing his routine work out. Push-ups, pull-ups, and jogging. On the side lines Haku was observing Naruto watching in full detail, which would explain the redness on her cheeks.

'I wonder if Kami herself sculpted his body.' She thought.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people, so you might as well come out." Naruto said as he was taking a sip of water.

Haku came out of her hiding place. "So how did you sense me? I am sure that I hid my presence quite well." She said as she made her way towards him.

"It was thanks to my enhance senses that I was able to, Haku." Naruto replied.

Naruto noticed Haku was wearing a light-blue training bra, black jogging pants and white shoes. "So I take it that you are about to start your morning workout?" Naruto he asked. Haku nodded.

"You are correct Adol-san. Though if I may ask, would you like to have a small spar?" Haku suggested, already shifting nto a fighting stance.

A small grin crept onto Naruto's face at her suggestion. "Sure Haku. I would like that." Naruto said as he too got into a fighting stance. Both shinobi engaged in a Taijutsu fight, blocking, dodging or parrying each other's moves. And just like Samui when he spared with her, Haku could see that his Taijutsu was something she hadn't seen.

'Hmm his style gives little to no opening at all, if you dodge one of his attacks he presses forward giving you little time to recover. If you block his attacks you still get damage enough to break your defense and...' Haku couldn't finish her thought when she had to duck under a roundhouse kick from Naruto. After Haku ducked under his kick, Naruto quickly followed with a back-heel kick that sent her flying.

Naruto quickly jumped into the air where he sent Haku and delivered a downward heel kick sending her crashing to the ground. Landing gracefully, Naruto addressed the Ice user. "You shouldn't let thoughts distract you, Haku. It could just mean your end." Naruto lectured. Haku recovered, coughing slightly and wiping off some blood from her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind, Adol-san." She said before quickly making a hand-seal. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa/Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"** Naruto quickly countered with his own jutsu.

**"Doton: Doryuheki/Earth Release:Mud Wall!" **Blocking the powerful gust of wind.

Making another one handed seal, Naruto quickly followed up on his attack. **"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu/Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Technique!"** He spewed a glob of earth and mud that quickly morphed into the image of a dragon head. **"Katon: Karyuuendan no Jutsu/Fire Release: Fire Dragon Blast Technique!"** The fire dragon that came after the earth dragon melded with said earthen counterpart. Haku then blocked Naruto's jutsu as she quickly formed a Bird handseal and manipulated the water in the atmosphere.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu/Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Technique!" **Haku quickly followed, making a quick handseal. Haku froze the large wall of water with her Ice Release stopping Naruto's jutsu.

"Impressive Haku. Truly you have mastered your element to a high level." Naruto praised her, getting Haku to get a bit flustered and then he continued. "But you should know you ain't the only one who mastered elemental affinity to a high level.** Hyoton: Hyo Ookami Paku/Ice Release: Ice Wolf Pack!""** Naruto said. The ice wall Haku made quick turn into a pack of ice-like wolf charging at her. It took a second to realize Naruto had used her ice wall and manipulated it to make his jutsu...but the question is how?

"If you're wondering how I manipulated your ice wall, the answer is simple. My jutsu still had some of my chakra and I used it as a conduit to manipulate your ice wall into my ice wolf pack." Naruto said answering her thoughts. Haku was amazed and scared at the same time. Amazed at Naruto's skill in elemental manipulation even going as far as manipulating an opponent's own jutsu and it scared her just the same.

"Looks like I have to use that jutsu." Haku said to herself. Performing several hand-seals Haku finally used her ace. **Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho/Secret Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors.**

Naruto found himself surrounded by ice mirrors. "This is something else Haku." Naruto said nonchalantly, but he could feel the chakra coming off each mirror and it impressed him how great her mastery over her Ice Release was.

"Thank you, Adol-san, but can you keep up." She said with a challenging tone.

Naruto simply grinned at her challenge then summoned Zangetsu, Naruto had placed a seal that had the same properties as a summoning jutsu, so even if one of his swords was at Kumo and he was in Suna he could just easily summon his sword like summoning a summoning animal. "Let's find out, shall we Haku?" Naruto said, accepting her challenge.

**"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishi/Secret Techique: One Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!"** A thousand senbon made of ice shot off from the mirrors surrounding Naruto. Naruto gripped his sword then channeled Zangetsu's energy. He spun around and made a cloak of dark energy.

**"Mugetsu no Gaun/Moonless Gown!"** The senbon were deflected back at her, shocking the ice user, but it was still not enough to destroy her ice mirror.

**"Getsuga Tensho Nami/Moon Fang Heaven Wave!"** Naruto spun around, engulfing the ice mirror dome in dark reddish energy. Haku felt the overwhelming energy and Haku's eyes widened when she saw her mirrors start to crack. She pumped as much chakra as she could to reinforce their stability, but it did no good as she soon saw one shatter. Then another.

"Such power." Those were her last words before her entire jutsu was shattered apart and the power of Tensa Zangetsu washed over her body. Haku fell to the ground and Naruto knelt down to her grounded form with a smile on his face. Haku's eyes flickered as she struggled to main consciousness.

"That was a great spar Haku, you are truly one of the best opponents I have ever faced." Those were the last words she heard before going unconscious.

[Flashback ends]

After that incident, they continued to train with each other along with Samui and Mabui, since she needed to get her former strength back and get strong. Unknown to him though each of the girls developed a crush on him, not that they'd admit it.

Zabuza sat next to Naruto. "So tell me Zabuza, who's the leader?" Naruto asked. Naruto saw a slight shiver run down Zabuza's spine, like he remembered something bad, and saw Haku stiffen.

"She's my cousin. The one thing you should know is never, I mean never...mention age or marriage around her." Zabuza said in a very serious and scared tone making Naruto nod slightly, wondering what got him so scared of this person.

"So did you tell your rebel friends to expect us Zabuza?" Naruto asked. Zabuza nodded.

"Yeah I already sent a letter. They should be expecting us at the south end of the island near the rebel camp." Zabuza replied. Naruto excused himself and went to find Konan in the private quarters of the ship.

Naruto found her brushing her beautiful blue hair. "Hey Konan-chan. I'm sorry I haven't spent as much time with you." Naruto said as he stepped in the room. He then locked the door and quickly placed down some privacy seals.

"No, it's fine. You were busy." She said not turning around to face him.

Naruto sighed and hugged her from behind, giving her a loving smile. "No, it's not fine. I've ignored you and I want to make it up to you." Naruto said in a gentle tone. Konan got out of his hug then turned around to face him.

"And again I'll tell you that it's fine, Naruto-kun I know you were..."She was cut off when Naruto suddenly kissed her passionately. Konan quickly returned the kiss with equal passion and soon their kiss heated up as both lovers landed on the small bed.

[Lemon warning]

Naruto and Konan were now engaging in a heated tongue battle. Naruto started to massage Konan's left breast making Konan moan softly. Naruto's right hand was traveling down to her sacred spot.

Konan wasn't far behind as she started to stroke Naruto's member causing him to moan, giving it a firm hold which cause Naruto to lose their tongue battle. Konan now dictated the pace they were going.

She flipped him over and started to lick his naked body; starting from the collar bone and descending to his chest before ending at his stiff ten-inch kunai. This made Naruto moan at her action, but she herself wasn't one to miss out on pleasure. She changed her position, her pussy hovering over Naruto while she faced his dick.

"Position sixty-nine, eh Konan-chan?" Naruto chuckled as he stared to eat out her pussy getting a moan of approval from the blue haired beauty.

Konan kissed the tip of his dick getting a small taste of Naruto's pre-cum. She shivered at the taste of his pre-cum and found it to her liking.

'Hmm if this is what his pre-cum tastes like then his cum would taste so much better.' Setting her resolve she started to bob his dick, getting two to three inched at a time 'his dick is stretching my...ahh' Her thoughts where cut off when Naruto slightly bit her clitoris almost making her orgasm.

Naruto grinned in amusement as he almost made her cum, continuing his attack. Naruto inserted his tongue inside her moist walls. This made her moan as she sucked on his dick and measured his dick with her hands. Naruto himself couldn't help but moan as he too work on her pussy.

'It's a race to see who gets whom to cum first.' Both lovers thought.

Naruto inserted two fingers inside her inner walls, adding a little lightning element making his fingers vibrate as he penetrated her with his fingers making her pussy juices flow even more.

Konan moaned loudly at Naruto's stimulation of her pussy. Not wanting to be out done, she slowly deep throated him, swallowing his dick whole. At the same time, she twirled her tongue around his dick. Naruto himself was surprised her tongue could do that, but he wasn't about to complain. In fact, he loved the feeling of her tongue and her wet throat on his dick, evidenced by his moans and grunts of pleasure.

Naruto was starting to feel Konan's inner walls clamping on his fingers and more of her juices started to leak out signaling that she was close. Konan herself tasted more and more of Naruto's pre-cum as his dick was throbbing signaling he too was about to cum.

Knowing that the latter was about to cum they decided to take it up a notch. Naruto started to lick her out pussy along with an occasional small bite of her clit and inserting three fingers inside her, lightning element laced of course.

Konan herself stated to use her twin girls giving him a tit-fuck while she furiously sucked on his dick this was going on for a few more minutes.

'I'M CUMMING!' both thought as they orgasmed at the same time.

Naruto tasted her sweet pussy juices while Konan tasted his white milk. "Wow Konan-chan you taste wonderful." Naruto complimented as he gulp down on her juices.

"Likewise Naruto-kun. You taste both sweet and salty." She commented.

After a minute of resting, Konan was on top of Naruto, positioning his large key near her moist key-hole. "You sure about this Konan-chan?" He asked. Instead of answering him she simply dropped herself down on his dick. She had already broken her hymen during training, but it still hurt as he was very big.

After a getting used to his length, Konan started to move up and down, Naruto matching her slow motions until she got fully used to his size. After adjusting, Konan started to pick up her speed in her movements and Naruto matched with his thrusts evenly. Naruto quickly changed their place, not missing a single thrust. Konan was now lying on her back as Naruto was now on top taking one leg over his right shoulder as he began to pound her into oblivion.

"Ahh Naruto-koi, that's it! More! Ahh yes!" She moanedout, feeling her whole body and mind lose to the pleasure she was feeling.

"Damn Konan-hime you so fucking tight. Your pussy is really gripping my dick you naughty angel...or should I say my succubus." Naruto grunted feeling her walls clamping on his dick for dear life. The husky tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine and sent her hormones into overdrive.

"STOP TALKING AND FUCK ME YOU SEXY BEAST! AHH YESS!" Konan shouted out as she felt Naruto thrust in her faster and harder.

"Damn Konan-chan your pussy is tightening around my dick. You like this don't you?" Naruto said as he quickened his pace.

"Yes Naruto-koi! I love this! More! Fuck me more ahh!" She yelled out in bliss as her orgasm was fast approaching. Naruto changed their position. Still inside her her and still thrusting. Konan was now on all fours making his dick go even deeper. "Konan-chan I'm about to cum. Tell me where you want it my naughty Angel." Naruto whispered heatedly.

"Inside! I want it inside! I want to feel your hot semen flowing in me!" She said in between moans. A few more thrusts and both lovers came. "I'M CUMMING" they shouted in unison.

Naruto sprayed his cum inside her waiting womb, painting it a new shade of creamy white. Konan coated his dick with her juices as her pussy stated to milk him for everything he was worth. "Ahh I can I can feel your semen inside me ahh!" She moaned as she felt her womb being stuffed with his seed.

"Damn you pussy is really milking me." Naruto moaned.

Both collapsed onto the bed with Naruto's dick still inside Konan. "Well, ready for another round? We still have time before arriving at Kiri." Naruto said as he started to lightly thrust inside her. She just matched his thrusts. That was answer enough.

[Lemon ends]

They were nearing the southern part of the island of Kiri where Zabuza's contact was to meet them. As they approach the shores, Zabuza, by reflecting the light coming off the sun by the use of his sword, signaled to the hidden escort team. The team saw this, recognizing it was Zabuza who signaled them and signaled back.

"Okay Kaiza, bring us ashore." Zabuza said. Kaiza nodded and then brought the ship ashore.

"Zabuza-san someone should tell Adol-san and Konan-san that we've arrived." Kaiza said. Just before anyone could go and fetch them the two people in question appeared. The first thing they noticed was Konan having a slight limp and a certain afterglow around her.

"Looks like we are just in time, eh Konan-chan?" Naruto said with a hidden smirk, proud of his accomplishment. Konan didn't respond as she tried to hide her blush since she was still feeling the after effect of her orgasm, but manage to nod. Naruto just chuckled at her response.

Off to the side, Yugito couldn't look at Naruto since a certain demon cat was sending her images of him and her going at it like rabbits in heat and demanding her to tie him down and ride him for all his worth.

'NIBI! Will stop with the perverted images!' Yugito cried out to her demon.

"After you tie Adol-kun down on a bed and ride him. Until then I'll continue sending you images." The perverted bakenko said as she continued sending her container perverted images that would be considered illegal, much to the irk of Yugito. Naruto raised a single eyebrow at Yugito and thought she might have a fever since her face was a very dark shade of red.

Naruto was about to ask if she was okay, but stopped when he saw Samui got to her side. "Is she okay Samui?" Naruto asked with a concerned tone. Samui nodded.

"She is, Adol-san." She assured him. Naruto nodded and then got off the boat along with the others to find a frozen Zabuza.

"What wrong Zabuza? It's like you saw a ghost or something." Naruto said following Zabuza's gaze. Naruto then blinked in surprise as he faced a beautiful woman. She had a long auburn hair, DD-cup breasts, fair skin, an hourglass figure, green eyes and was wearing a blue dress.

Beside her was an equally beautiful woman with long, purple hair which was tied into a ponytail, dark chocolate coloured skin, gold coloured eyes, DD-cup breasts, a great, slender, yet feminine build and was wearing an orange attire that Naruto could tell was for both stealth and speed.

On the left side off the first woman was a woman with black hair with two braids bound in white cloth, grey eyes, slightly tanned skin, C-cup breasts and her clothes consisted of a black shirt that didn't cover her back, skin tight anbu pants and a pair of black sandals.

"I'm guessing the woman in the middle is the leader of the rebel group. Am I correct Zabuza?" Naruto asked. All Zabuza did was nod slightly. "Okay, then allow me to introduce myself. I am Adol Christin. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Naruto said.

The first woman smiled flirtingly. "The pleasure is all mine Adol-kun. I'm Mei Terumi. The woman on my right is Yoruichi Shihoin." The dark skin woman gave Naruto a seductive look before winking. "And the woman on my left is Sui-Feng." The dark haired woman gave him an impassive look before nodding.

"Now from the message Zabuza told us, you are here to help end the bloodline war. Why?" Mei asked, curious as to why he would assist them. Naruto simply told them what happen two weeks ago.

"Also the cargo of the ship contains weapons, food supplies, medical supplies and other necessities you need aside from me and my companion's assistance. I believe that's proof enough that we are here to help." Naruto said.

"It's more than enough and I am also impressed that you were able to knock out my cousin with only one punch." Mei said giggling at the last part.

"Yes, it seems little Zabuza is losing his touch" Yoruichi teased causing Zabuza to sulk, covered by a dark visible aura around him.

"Well all jokes aside I'll have my subordinates carry the cargo back to our camp and will continue our discussion back there." Mei said. Everyone, including Zabuza who still had that depressed aura around him, nodded and followed the three women.

**End**

**Harem-Fem-Juubi, Fem-Haku, Fem-**Senbonzakura, Fem-Zangetsu, Konan, Fuu, Yugito, Mabui, Samui, Mei, Kotohime, Sasame, Yoruichi, and finally Sui-Feng. That's it people the harem is lock. Now as for the alternate version the Harem so-far is Fem-juubi, Fem-Senbonzakura, Fem-Zangetsu plus 2 more characters. the last five I am open to suggestion, but again no Konoha girls. I **emphasize NO KONOHA GIRLS. I've gotten request for a Naru/Hina and it is really getting **irritating to the point where I'm starting to hate this pairing. Please understand I will make a story with Hinata as part of a pairing, in a harem. But not in the next story.**** ****


	6. Note

**Notes**

**Too all my readers **

**First: The second version for this story is up is up and hope you all enjoy.**

**Second: I am sorry I haven't updated been busy with a catching up with my gaming and playing Infamous second son and Dark Souls 2 especially Dark souls 2, thous who played the first game know what I mean and how **frustrating the game can be. So their might be some slight delay.****

****Third: I'm looking for a new Beta reader since sir KitsuneDragon will be busy with his story so anyone interested or can recommend me someone that would be great.****


	7. 6th chapter

6thchapter

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]**

**Jutsu****/technique**

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking'**

* * *

"So you're telling me after you knock out little Zabuza over here you proceeded in slaughtering each one of thous mercenary that Gato hired. After which you went a freed the slaves he had kept. In the process you meet these five girls who ask to join you till it's safe to contact their village and on your way back to the small town Zabuza ask you if you could help us in ending the civil war. Which you agree did I get that right"

"Well you summarize that perfectly Yoruichi-san. Yes that all happen over two weeks ago"

After arriving at the shores of Kiri the group proceeded back to the rebel camp. On their way Yoruichi ask Naruto how he convinces Zabuza to let them join in the fight, not that they were complaining. But it's better to-be safe then sorry. So Naruto proceeded in telling them the events two weeks ago, much to Zabuza's embarrassment and irk knowing the dark skin beauty will be using this to her advantage.

Yoruichi stared at Zabuza with an amuse look "well it seems the big bad swords men got his ass handed to him by a teen. What wrong Zabuza losing your touch" she teased much to Zabuza's dismay "now now Yoruichi-chan it not Zabuza's fault for losing to such a strong young men as Adol-kun, he's just been spending too much time with a fat rich slob relaxing. So he may have gotten seduce by the comfort and luxury. While some of us make sure that our people don't get killed by some mad lunatic who thinks we are a bunch of freaks" Mei guilt tripping Zabuza causing, said men to feel a less of men. And flirt with Naruto pressing her impressive bust on his left arm causing him to blush a little.

Mei didn't approve of who her cousin formerly work with and a person like Gato well let just say thous are the people on her _people I want to melt_ list.

Seeing the small blush on the young Ten-tail container. Yoruichi smirk mischievously. She grasps the blonds' right arm and pressed her bust causing him to tense and go red "What's wrong Adol-kun you seem tense" Yoruichi said in a fake curiosity. Mei catching continue on "and you seem red Adol-kun do you have a fever" also sounding fake concern.

'Sweet Kami help me or I may just past out' Naruto prayed. Thankfully Kami was listening "excuse me Mei-san Yoruichi-san. I need to have a little chat with Na…I mean Adol-san its private matter" said sickening sweet voice belong to the blue haired beauty having seen enough of this two hussies try to seduce her men. She was almost tempted to use her one-thousand paper explosion technique on them almost.

Detecting the dangerous edge of her tone and added to the fact that they could see a dark visage behind the blue haired beauty. The two reluctantly let go of Naruto. Naruto than whisper to her "thanks Konan-chan" Konan sent a small smile to her lover "no problem Naruto-kun" she whisper back before sending a dagger glare at the two woman, who were acting innocently as if trying anything on the young blonde.

A few minutes they arrive at the rebel camp. Naruto scan around he could feel most of them where at least high Chunin to mid Jonin with a few being high Jonin. Naruto saw all of them looking at him and his group wearily he couldn't really blame them. Naruto glance around to see a lot of injures with only a few medics treating them. Naruto frown and made a metal note to aid them later.

Mei lead them to the war tent inside Naruto saw several people whom he assume they were her main officers "welcome back Mei-sama. I see the trip was successful" a guy with blue hair and an eye patch said "yes it was Ao. And I would like you to meet Adol Christin" Mei gestured to Naruto.

Ao extended his hand in a friendly hand shake which Naruto accepted "it's nice to meet you. From Zabuza's letter you came highly recommended by him" Ao said. Yoruichi snickered at that "yeah he would since Adol-kun knock him out in a single move" this cause the room to go deathly quiet. It was well-known that Zabuza was one of the best second only to Kisame. So to find out that someone manage to knock someone as him well it was frightening.

Naruto though could only sigh "gee put on the spot why won't Yoruichi-san" said woman gave him a thumbs up while smiling at him "okay let's get this meeting started Mei-san" Naruto said wanting to get this over. Not that he didn't enjoy Yoruichi's antics no he didn't he's not just use on being on the spot.

"Adol-kun is right. Ao what are your reports and our current situation" Mei said changing the atmosphere into a serious one. Ao nodded and began to read the report that came in "the situation has gone dire Mei-sama it would have seem two Jinjuriki has allied themselves to Yagura" with that the room became tense.

Mei was almost afraid to ask but knowing this is vital she did "who are the two Jinjuriki" she asks.

"The Yonbi or four-tails and the Gobi or the five-tails"

Naruto raise an eyebrow two missing-nin of Iwa allying with the three-tail. Whoever is controlling them must have a grudge against Kiri 'Saeko-chan can you set up link in without Jinjuriki?' Naruto asks the demoness **"yes Naruto-kun I can and I already know why"** Saeko replied back. Naruto mentally nodded and continue to listen to Ao.

"Are current strength is adequate since most of our men gravely injured and our medical team are too overwhelmed by the number of people they to treat" this is when Naruto voice his idea "Mei-san I would like to help with this problem"

Mei glance at Naruto "Adol-kun the number of people who need treated are a lot and even with your help it may not just be enough" Naruto simply smirk at that and brought out a paper much to their confusion of the other, aside from Konan "this here is a seal I made that replicated the effect of the Mystic palm Jutsu that your medical team can uses. I've further enhance this by adding an extra feature. The secondary feature is design to quickly aid them in quickly regaining their chakra" inwardly Naruto was laughing his ass off at their shock faces when he explained the mechanics of the seal.

"I knew Adol-kun was good but I didn't know he was a seal master on par with a Uzumaki" Yoruichi said with a grin on her face finding Naruto more and more intriguing "I have to agree Yoruichi-sama Adol-san's seal is impressive" Sui-Feng commented.

Naruto was chuckling "oh stop it your embarrassing me" he said while waving his hands. Mei and everyone else could only chuckle/giggle at the site. Yes it seems the tense atmosphere is now gone "okay lets have Ao-san finish his report after which I'll make several healing seals and hand them over to your medical team" Naruto said gesturing to Ao to continue.

"Actually aside from that nothing too serious since we've gotten the supplies that Adol-san delivered"

Mei nodded "I will end today meeting" and with that it was over. Everyone nodded and began to leave "Mei-san I'll get started making the seal's" Naruto said then taking out several sheets of paper and un-sealing an ink jar and started making the seal.

A few minutes later he it was done "okay I'm finish here you go" Naruto then handed the seal to the head medic said medic thank Naruto who simply wave it off "its fine no need for thanks I'm happy to have help" his words were before leaving to retire to his tent.

On his way Naruto stop for a bit and a small smile marred his face "is there a reason you're following me Yoruichi" the dark skin beauty step out with a small smile of her own "I shouldn't be surprise really. To answer your question Adol-kun would you care for a spar" Naruto smile turn into a smirk and he simply gestured to her to lead the way.

Arriving at a clearly both stood face to face Naruto was about to say something when suddenly Yoruichi blurred out of existence and next thing he knew she was holding his bandana he tied around his right arm. Naruto simply chuckled at that "so that's Jinto or Swift Release impressive Yoruichi well I shouldn't be really you are after all the _goddess of flash_" Naruto complemented getting more and more intrigue with the woman in front with him.

Before replying Yoruichi untied her hair letting her purple hair fall Naruto had to admit she look beautiful. She then tied her hair back into a pony-tail with his bandana "Adol-kun this little spar of ours will be a game of tags of sorts. The challenge is that your try to take your bandana back. The rules no Jutsu just Taijutsu and our speed" Naruto smirk in amusement this day just got more fun "it sound more like a test then a spar Yoruichi-_chan_" Naruto said preparing for their _spar_. Yoruichi only smiled back and said

"Think what you will Adol-kun. But what you should be thinking is _can I keep up_"

And with that the two vanish with Naruto in pursuit of the flash goddess.

Two fast blurs leap from one tree to the other. Naruto still in pursuit "is that all you got Adol-kun" Yoruichi taunted the silver blond male who gave a casual grin "oh sorry did you" he suddenly stop and appear in front of her. Then continue

"Say something"

Yoruichi was taken aback by his sudden speed but quickly shook it off, just as Naruto was about to grab his scarf. She gave him a swift mid-air kick, seeing this Naruto block it with her left arm. Using the moment she quickly speed past him landing on a nearby tree and Naruto did the same "that was a dirty trick Adol-kun" she said in a mock anger tone "oh? I thought you would like it dirty Yoruichi-_chan"_ he responded in a teasing voice.

A sly grin crept up on Yoruichi's lips "oh I do Adol-Koi. But what should you ask yourself is…" like Naruto earlier she vanish from site and appeared in-front of him delivering a right hook, which Naruto quickly block, but he was sent flying through the air by an upper kick "can you handle me Adol-koi" she said equally sounding seductive.

From the air Naruto simply grin he was not hurt no he knew both of them were sizing each other "hehe lets find out together shall we Naeko-chan" Naruto flip in mid-air then made an air dash forwarding towards his opponent with the full intent to deliver a straight punch. Yoruichi jump out-of-the-way just as Naruto's right fist made contact with the tree branch she was standing on, which was destroyed, after Naruto's fist made contact with it.

Naruto quickly followed his attack by using the tree as a jump board to propel himself towards the dark skin beauty. Yoruichi saw the air kick and duck under Naruto followed with downward kick. Yoruichi jump out-of-the-way. Naruto quickly appeared in front of her and both engage in a hand-to-hand combat.

They traded blow for blow but neither made contact as they either block it or doge. Naruto sent a right kick, Yoruichi replied with her own left kick blocking each other's own kick and both were thinking in the same line 'he's/she's good but I can tell his/she is holding back' both thought.

Naruto saw the thoughtful look on her face and gain a knowing smirk 'well its time that I step up a notch' Naruto thought. Naruto rush at her with a sudden burst of speed taking Yoruichi by surprise and sent her flying via upper cut "just returning the favor Yoruichi-chan" Naruto said as he jump toward her then sent her an Axe kick. Yoruichi saw this and block it with her arms, but the force of the kick still sent her crashing back.

Seeing the opportunity Naruto quickly got behind her to retrieve his Bandana. Yoruichi then substituted with a log 'I will never know where all this logs are coming from' Naruto though dryly. Naruto twist his body then rush towards Yoruichi as she was trying to regroup. Naruto then use a right punch which Yoruichi block with her right hand and then she quickly followed with a left kick which Naruto grab.

Naruto still had a hold on Yoruichi's slender legs. Then push her back against the tree they were standing on, essentially pressing his body with hers. Both got a feel of each other's body. Yoruichi blush when she felt his tool and though 'his big' she thought. Naruto saw her blush and grin "what's wrong Naeko-chan getting bothered" Naruto whisper. Yoruichi shiver at his hot breath.

Not wanting to be out done she wrap her left leg around his waist Naruto like-wise responded by putting his left hand around her waist line "I don't know Adol-kun you tell me" she said pushing her impressive bust against his chest. She grin when she saw a pink hue on his face. Naruto knew her game. Using his free hand Naruto cupped her face then her limps in an intimate matter then soften his gaze in a loving and wanting way.

Yoruichi's heart beat fasted when she saw Naruto's gaze. Her heart beat even more when saw him slowly lean in for a kiss; she didn't know what was going on but her entire body heat up and her loins getting wet. She could see he was still leaning in for a kiss so she responded by closing her eyes and perk up her lips to accept the kiss. But it never came instead he hear him say "got you Yoruichi-hime"

A very flustered Yoruichi open her eyes to see Naruto leaning on another with his bandana on his right hand. She was shock she just got out tease. She never got out tease especially from a man. Shaking of her shock she grin "well you won our spar. I have to admit that was fun Adol-kun and you had me there for a second hehe" she said. Naruto smiled at her and nodded "like-wise I also enjoyed our spar. Oh and you never know I might had actually wanted to kiss you Yoruichi-chan" he said the last part using, Shunpo to standing right beside her. Shocking the Flash goddess but before she could say anything he was gone.

She blink a few times before smiling "you just get more and more interesting Adol-kun" was the last thing she said before using Shunshin to vanish as well.

Naruto appear beside Konan, who was observing their spar "so did you enjoy the show Konan-hime" Naruto ask. Konan nodded "it was entertaining though I didn't like how you ended it" she said a little peeve at how he almost kissed that woman.

Naruto smiled softly at her before kissing her deeply. Konan quickly returned the kiss a few minutes they broke off the kiss "hey don't get mad you know I won't actually do that less you approve of her" Naruto said while gently cupping her face "I know I just don't like the way thous two flirting with my men…well lets head back it's getting late" she said.

Naruto raise an eyebrow at her possessiveness he quickly shook it off and walk beside her back to the rebel camp.

Next day Naruto woke up to the sound of someone calling him or rather his alternate name "Adol-sama!" Naruto yawn and move to see who it was, there was a slight problem. Konan who was now snuggling into his chest and had a strong grip on him, seeing no other option he created a sealess Shadow clone and substitute with it. Naruto then proceeded to see who it was "what is it" Naruto ask the rebel Nin.

"Adol-sama, Mei-sama has ask your presence at the war tent"

Naruto nodded and proceeded to change his cloth, which was consisted of a white muscle shirt with blue lines on the side, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black combat style boots "alright lets go" the rebel Nin nodded and both Shunshin to Mei's location.

Upon arriving Mei was openly drooling and blushing at seeing Naruto 'oh my look at thous well sculpted body if only we didn't have this mission then I would have ask him to…no bad Mei now is not the time for _that_ maybe later' she thought to herself then turn around to recompose herself and wipe the drool that formed at the corner of her mouth. Then turn around to discuss him "ahh Adol-kun glad you here now you're probably wondering why I had called you" Naruto nodded at that.

"Our scouts spotted a caravan filled with bloodline prisoners and supplies. We need you along with Sui-Feng will be leading a team to free the captured prisoners and raid their supplies. But be cautious it could also be a trap"

Naruto nodded understanding the mission and what it meaning behind it "very Mei-san when do we leave" Naruto said accepting the mission.

"As soon as you can gather your equipment then meet up Sui-Feng at the camps exit Adol-kun. Any question"

"Will I be able to bring my own team?"

"Yes but since this is a stealth mission as well please limit the number of teammates you will bring along"

Naruto nodded and turn around to leave only to be stop when a pair of slender arms wrap around him and a pair of breast press up-against his back "if your successful Adol-kun I'll reward you" Mei whisper with an edge of seduction and kiss his cheeks before letting him go. Naruto simply shook his head and sigh at her seduction tactic.

_Inside his__mindscape_

Saeko was giggling to at the current predicament of her mate **"oh my It seems my****Naru-kun****is getting popular with the women right****Clair-chan****Yuzuki-chan"** she said teasingly **"w-w-what are you insinuating Saeko-san"** Clair said stuttering a bit

"**Yes I would like to know as well"** Yuzuki said calmly though she had a pink hue on her face that says otherwise. Saeko simply smirk **"oh I simply put that****Naru-kun****is getting popular with the women I don't know what the two of you are getting flustered about"** both spiritual sword realize that they were trick into almost admitting they have a crush on their master. Saeko giggled at their silent's and grin to herself.

_Outside of Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto was getting his things together for the mission "Mei-san is correct to assume that it may-be a trap since it was too easy for the scouts to spot caravan and not get notice" Konan said while brushing her blue hair "and it would seem that they don't trust you fully that's why they handed the mission to you. Even after you help them with their injured and resupply them. They still don't trust us" Naruto wasn't really surprise that she was able to figure out why Mei ask him for this mission.

"Well not all of them I believe only some of them are a bit cautious. You got to admit that what happen yesterday would prove such. Someone just walk up offering help with their supplies and heal their injured out of the goodness of his heart. You got to admit it does sound suspicious"

"Yes that would seem suspicious but still"

Naruto sigh softly at her stubbornness but it was one quality that he love about her among other things "don't worry after this I'm sure all their doubts will be gone. Tell the other I'll be back later love and I'll see you later okay" he said before giving her a quick kiss.

Naruto step outside and went to find the two persons he was going to ask to come with. Luckily he didn't have to search for long "Yugito-san and Fuu-san glad your both here" Naruto said gaining their attention. Both blink before Yugito ask "what do you need Adol-san" Naruto quickly told them about the mission and the reason behind it

"So will you two aid me on this mission?"

Both woman nodded and Naruto smiled happily at that "good get your gear ready I will be waiting for the both of at the camps exit and thank you" Naruto said expressing his gratitude "you're welcome Adol-san" they said in-unison. Causing them to laugh a bit.

Naruto arrive at the camps exit and saw Sui-Feng along with the ten people Naruto assume were the team they were both leading "good morning Sui-Feng" Naruto greeted "good morning as well Adol-san are you all set for the mission" she greeted back and ask in a professional tone.

"Yes but can for a few minutes for my two teammates to arrive I sure they won't take long" Naruto ask.

"Fine I'll give them five minutes" Sui-Feng replied.

Naruto nodded and five minutes later both his team members arrive "well seeing as we are all here I brief you. The caravan we're after contain supplies and bloodline prisoners. Our scouts spotted it just northeast of here. The mission is simple we get the supplies and free the prisoners" Naruto started "but also keep in mind that this may also be a trap so be on your guards and no slacking off. Now let's move" Sui-Feng finished.

And so the mission commences.

**[A/N-I was planning on ending it here but decided against it so this chap may be a bit long…maybe, that and I know most of you will be piss if I stop it here =)]**

Arriving at the site they spotted the caravan. On the front were fifteen prisoners and from the back were the supplies both were heavily guarded "the five that are guarding the prisoners from their chakra levels are around low-Jonin and the other five are mid-Jonin so expect a hard fight" Naruto informed the team. Sui-Feng nodded inwardly impress that he was able to deduce their chakra levels "okay here's the plan they will be coming around a terrain that will give us enough cover to take out without alerting but timing. It has to be impeccable" Sui-Feng explained then brought out her weapon. Naruto eyed her weapon was a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to the stinger-like blade on her middle finger.

Naruto knew her weapon is suited for stealth assassination and close-combat. He could distinguish that weapon was for quickly decisive move and speed. In addition he could small traces of a strong poison at the tip of the blade **"Naruto-sama that weapon I can sense it is also a sentinel blade like me and Clair" **Yuzuki informed. Naruto subtly nodded 'thanks for the information Yu-chan' if Naruto saw Yuzuki he would have seen her blushing red at the affectionate nickname.

"**I-its n-no trouble Naruto-sama"** she said stuttering a bit

Sui-Feng saw Naruto, or Adol you get the idea. Eyeing her weapon "I see you've been looking at Suzumebachi (Hornet) Adol-san" she said snapping him back. Naruto cleared his throat a bit "yes I can't help but notice your weapon Sui-Feng" Naruto said.

"Oh tell me what you think of it" she asks. Naruto told her what he thought about her weapon and its use. Sui-Feng smirk impress that he was able to figure that much about her weapon from just a simple glance "you're very perceptive Adol-san. But enough of this chit-chat lets finish this mission" Naruto nodded.

Each of them were now in their respective place in accordance to Sui-Feng plans Naruto was hiding behind a bush using a stealth jutsu, Fuu was using a camouflage Jutsu on top of a tree same goes for Yugito and Sui-Feng was behind a bush as well and the rest were hiding on top or below. Sui-Feng made a hand gesture that said "on my signal" everyone nodded.

They saw the caravan slowly made its way through the area they need to time it well as soon as the caravan reaches Sui-Feng place she signaled to begin. It was only then Naruto got a bad feeling but shrug it off.

Time slow down a bit as each member quickly dispatches each of the guards in quick and timed succession giving them no time to react. Naruto took down two guards with his hidden blade stabbing the back of their heads where the spinal cord and the brain is connected instantly killing both guards. Fuu and Yugito drop down killing the guards. Sui-Feng stab one guard trough the neck killing him instantly and the rest well you get the idea.

Sui-Feng saw the lock on the cages it was a lock seal "Adol-san can you undo the seal locks while I check on the supplies" she called out Naruto nodded "it should be easy" Naruto replied and gestured for Fuu and Yugito to follow. But something in Naruto's gut told him something was wrong it was just too easy.

"Hey are you all okay. Don't worry we'll get you guys out of this cages" Fuu said. One of the prisoners, who was barely alive stir and muttered "i-it's a-a t-trap" Naruto eyes widen and curse under his breath.

Naruto quickly spun around and called out to Sui-Feng "Sui-Feng it's a trap!" Sui-Feng turned just when the supply crate exploded. The force of the explosion sent several meters away, the others weren't so lucky as they got caught within the blast radios "shit" Naruto curse again and was about go and help her when his senses kick in. Naruto quickly spun around and crab on his two companion pulled them down just in time as hundreds of kunai and shuriken were flying from both sides "shit it was a trap they knew. They knew where will attack them and they use their own men as bait fuck"

Naruto knew they were in a tight spot, but what he was wondering is how did they alluded his senses. There was no time to think of that now they need to escape and get Sui-Feng some need medical attention "Yugito Fuu we need to retreat. Do you both have smoke pellets" they both nodded "okay use them to create a diversion I'll get Sui-Feng then we get the hell out of here now" they quickly threw their smoke pellets making a dark cloud of smoke blocking the enemy's line of site. Naruto quickly grab Sui-Feng quickly checking her condition. She had some minor internal bleeding and few broken ribs.

They quickly made their escape "shit their following us Fuu Yugito take care of them" both nodded and made a quick hand seal.

**Futon****Fujin****No****Jutsu****/Wind Release-dust cloud technique** Fuu created a stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles, both blocking their line of site and decimating anything caught in it,

**Raiju****Hashiri****No****Jutsu****/Lightning Release-lightning beast running technique** Yugito manipulated her lightning element into her hand and created four lightning like hounds which thanks to Fuu's wind release successfully striking their pursuers.

"Good work you two this should give us enough time to escape" Naruto said complimenting them "no problem but the question is how did they eluded us at the last moment. I mean we didn't even sense them" Yugito exclaim the last part.

"That's what I want to know as well. But we can worry about that later Sui-Feng needs some medical attention and Mei-sama needs to know the mission was a trap" Fuu said with frustration from getting the drop on.

Naruto was thinking in the same lines as her but now the time of worry can come later now Naruto was more worried about Sui-Feng.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author-okay another chapter done I know I'm sorry I was late in updating again as I explain in the note I am busy with my gaming. I am a gamer first and a writer second.**

**Okay some of you may complain how Naruto failed this part of the mission but please don't. I never mention Naruto was godlike okay. And how they got the drop on him well find out next time.**

**Oh and hope all of you get to read the alternate version of this story.**

**That is all bye-bye and thanks for the much support.**


	8. 7th chapter

7thchapter

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]**

**Jutsu/technique**

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking'**

"Get a medic Nin here now!" Fu called out and instantly the head medic appeared along with her help. She didn't need to ask as she looks over Naruto who was carrying a still unconscious Sui-Feng "get me a stretcher now!" the head medic ordered.

"Fu, Yugito look after her I need to deliver my report" Naruto said to the two Jinjurikis who nodded in response. On his way Naruto bump into Kotohime and Konan, who immediately pick up on his mood "Adol-san what's wrong" Kotohime asked.

"I got careless" Naruto simply said walking pass both women, causing them to feel concern over their lover and crush. Konan and Kotohime followed him, decide to find out what happened.

They didn't need to walk too far since Naruto stormed the command tent and shouting "WHERE IS THAT FUCKING SCOUT!" anger evidence in his voice while leaking high amounts of killing intent or KI aura making the surrounding and people quiver in fear **"Naruto-kun calm down you scaring everyone half to death with your KI, as much as I enjoy people fearing now is not the time for that, that comes later"** the voice of his demoness mate calming him down.

Naruto exhale 'thank Saeko-chan for a minute there I lost myself' inside his mindscape Saeko smiled softly at her mate **"its expected since this is your first failure. But not dwell on it learn from it and remember in the battle field always expect the unexpected"** Saeko lectured and Naruto accepted her words being reminded that Saeko was his mentor even now.

"Sorry for my sudden outburst but it was well of reason…we got ambush and only me, Fu, Yugito and Sui-Feng got away with Sui-Feng injured" this got a loud gasp from everyone in the room "Adol where is my student" Yoruichi asked serious concern for her student.

"She's being treated as we speak she was knocked out by an explosion but not anything life threatening" Naruto assured her which got her to sigh in relief.

"I need to speak to the scout it was too convenient that they were able to mount an ambush that quickly" everyone nodded then Mei stood up and gestured for Naruto to follow as she too wanted to find out. Konan quickly took to Naruto side and gave him a knowing nudge "I fine Konan-chan just a bit shaken up" Naruto whispered. Konan nodded at her boyfriend's words but still felt concern.

The group made their way to the scout tent and quickly Naruto senses pick up, it was a split second his danger senses kick in alerting him to a sudden danger. Naruto saw Mei about to open that's when he pulled her a way and made a one-hand seal **Doton: Doryuheki/Earth Release-earth style wall.** Blocking a sudden explosion "what the hell!" one of the officers said in surprise. The explosion also attacked everyone else. When the smoke cleared there was a small creator and a burned mark of what use to be a person.

It took Naruto a second to asses everything 'they let us get away knowing that we'll report about the ambush, if I hadn't step in when I did Mei and the rest would be dead, demoralizing everyone else and signaling the camps location…and those seals why didn't I remember sooner. It was the same seals my clone saw that Kushina made a type of stealth seal' Naruto inwardly curse himself he didn't thought that Konoha would recover quickly 'so they sold seals to kick-start their economy back knowing how good the seals were and made by a well-known seal specialist' Naruto thought. He didn't expect that they would recover this quickly and now was paying the consequence of it.

"This was a systematic plan to get you killed Mei and win the civil-war in one move" Naruto said getting the attention of everyone. Mei look at him seriously "what do you mean" she asked.

"They use the ambush to lure any major Shinobies under your command and let the other go knowing that they would report what happened, knowing this you would have gone to the scout who gave you the report, then kill you along with your officer using the explosion. Thus demoralizing the rest and use the smoke from the explosion as a way point to this camp and do a clean sweep of everyone else. Since they would have been too demoralize to fight back thus making them unable to fight"

Silence stricken the whole are after Naruto's explanation the enemy was making a play to finish the war and now they were marching at their door steps about to do just that "mount up a defensive line and make sure everyone is able to fight, all the injured hide them under grown along with the civilians and children!" Naruto's voice snapping everyone "today is the last day of this war and I intend to make sure we win are anyone of you. For your friends, for the love ones all of you lost, for all the suffering all of you endure!" Naruto asked in a booming voice which rile up everyone.

"YES WE ARE!"

Naruto smirk "good" Naruto simply said. Naruto walk over the horizon activating his Dojutsu for the first time since he left Konoha and spotted an arm coming their way and at the back three Jinjurikis "prepare for the fight of your future and the future of children's and their children's" Naruto said before deactivating his Dojutsu.

**"****Naruto-kun did you get a good look at them"** Saeko asked

'Yes their eyes it seems like the three of them are in a daze of sorts but we will only know once this is over' Naruto responded. He let out a sigh this was the first war he'll be participating in and he knew it wasn't the last, Naruto just knew it won't be.

**[Scene change]**

Naruto was in the war tent making plans when someone rush in and by someone that someone was one Sui-Feng "you should be resting and recovering" Naruto said not taking an eye off the map he was reading "this is the last battle you will need everyone who can fight besides I'm fully heal thanks to your seal" Sui-Feng said with a stubborn voice.

The sound of stubbornness was evidence in her voice, and knowing the fact how a woman can be when they are stubborn about something. It was best to agree "fine just concentrate on kill shoots don't drag the fight too long got it" Sui-Feng nodded and understood the concern behind his voice.

Just then Sasame entered the tent "Adol-sensei the seals are in place" she informed. Naruto nodded "good Sasame now remember timing is everything" Naruto said.

Sasame look concern and she wasn't sure of herself "are sure you can trust with something this important to me" she said sounding not confident about herself handling this task. Naruto walk right up her and place his hands on her shoulder "Sasame it's not a question on you can or you can't. You do. I have complete trust that you'll be able to do this" Naruto said looking straight into her eyes

Sasame face lit up red that would make a tomato jealous at Naruto's words and his eyes she could only see complete faith and trust in them "t-thank y-you Adol-sensei" she said before leaving feeling her hear about to explode at how much it was beating 'he trust me that much I won't let him down' she thought in determination.

**"****That was sweet what you said to Sasame-san"** Claire commented wearing a small smile if Naruto saw that smile he would have commented on how beautiful she looks. Naruto mentally nodded 'she needed a little push I can see she has skills and works very hard. I have confidence in her skills she can carry out the task.' Naruto simply said.

'Saeko-chan anything on those three Jinjuriki' Naruto asked. He heard Saeko sigh in disappointment and frustration **"sorry Koi nothing it seems something is blocking off my connection"** she responded.

'That's fine it won't matter anyway we are going to extract their powers to restore your own and leave them with only just enough to live' Naruto said while sighing looking over one last time on the seal he made 'when this works will be able to retrieve your chakra without having to kill the Biju or the Jinjuriki' Naruto said.

**"****Yes it would be a shame to just kill them now that they have a life all creatures deserves a chance at life"** Saeko said.

**[Scene change]**

"Everything is in place Mei-sama" Ao said to the Auburn haired beauty.

Mei nodded "good if Adol's plan works then it should give use a bit of an advantage and a boost in moral" just then Naruto appeared beside her "Adol good you're here tell me do you think we can win this battle I mean nothing short of a miracle that maybe we could win this. But do you believe we can win" she asked looking at the oncoming enemy forces.

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips at her question "if their will is strong enough then we can" Naruto said gesturing to the rebel shinobis preparing to die for freedom "and I don't believe in miracles happening" he stop again as a large explosion followed by a powerful quake suddenly happened decimating the enemy forces "you make them happened" Naruto finished.

At the same time Naruto was conversing with Mei and just a few second before the massive explosion and quake. Sasame was patiently waiting for the enemy to get into place 'not yet…note yet…a little more' then her alert seal signaled her that the enemy was in place "KAI" she shouted.

The lad filled was bath with blood as the seals activate "EVERYONE" Naruto shouted gaining their attention but they didn't took their eyes off the battle field "remember this day as it will be yours forever. So don't falter, don't hesitate, and don't stop for a single second as you charge right into the battle for today marks a new chapter in history. So what are you all waiting for CHARGE" Naruto shouted the last part. Then charge straight into the battle. Followed by a loud war cry by every single men and woman fighting to end the tyranny and gain their freedom.

**With Naruto**

**Fated circledouble blitzes** Naruto while holding Overture in gun mode detonated the spheroids of chakra taking out the Kiri shinobis yelp I pain as their bodies were pierce feeling their inside burn. It was an agonizing death to say the least.

Naruto fired off several Ruinga adding a bit more chakra for multiple target neutralization. Naruto spun around as he felt a presence behind him. Naruto quickly switch back into blade mode to block the incoming attack. Naruto sense another charge at him from behind.

Using the impact momentum Naruto quickly side step and got behind the first Nin and push him directly at the incoming attack. It was too late to dodge as the blade pierce the men's heart. Naruto switch overture to gun mode and shoot the guy's head clean off.

**Doton-Chikyu no hashira/Earth Release-earth pillars.**

Naruto shoot straight up into the air and stood on top of the earth pillar he made **Raiton-Kaminari chisei/Lightning Release-thunder rein** massive volts of electricity struck the battle field those who were unfortunate were crisp while those who were able to dodge found themselves stun.

Naruto quickly dispatch them using Flash step. Naruto glance at the Kiri shinobis and saw fear in their eyes "w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you" one of them said fearfully, when he finished his sentence Naruto was suddenly in-front of him "your death" he heard Naruto say before being cut in half.

Naruto felt a familiar chakra signature behind him "Konan-chan are the traps place" Naruto said turning around to meet her beautiful face "yes Adol everything is in place all you need to do is to lure them in" Konan said impassively. Glancing left and right as the enemy surrounded them.

Konan made a single hand-sign then paper spike shoot up from the ground surprising the enemy shinobis. Naruto whistle "when did you have time to do this" he asked casually.

Konan smirk "ever since we arrive though I had more place if it weren't for your seals" she said lightly glaring at him. Naruto raise his hands defensively "hey I didn't know you place those" he said. Then they both felt a large chakra signature coming their way "it seems our guest of honor has arrived" Konan said spreading her paper wings.

"Yes it seems so, I better go meet them" Naruto said with a bit of excitement in is voice, though Konan had a worried look on her face, which Naruto saw "Konan-chan I'll be fine okay. Besides I got my two partners with me along with Saeko-chan" Naruto reassured.

"I know you strong Naruto-kun, but I couldn't help but still worry for a bit. Just don't do anything too reckless" she said worryingly. Naruto smiled at her concern and understood why she was, considering Naruto was about to face three Jinjuriki. Naruto gave her a quick kiss to reassure her that he'll be fine "I'll get serious so don't have to worry, just make sure everything is in its place okay" Konan nodded with a small blush on her face and flew off, while Naruto went on to greet the incoming guest.

**With the others**

**Katon:Herukyatto-en No Jutsu/Fire Release: hellcat flame technique.**

A wave of brilliant dark blue colored flames forming a massive cat painted the battlefield burning all the who were unfortunate enough to get caught to ash **"nice going kitten show them who's top cat around here"** the two tailed cat praise her container 'their front liners are weak probably around Chunin they reserving their elites for the last push' Yugito thought as she slash opened an enemy Shinobis throat opened with her cat like nails or claws.

Then she felt a spike in chakra from Naruto's direction **'it seems my siblings are heading towards you're mate kitten'** Nibi said feeling her older siblings chakra signature 'yes it seems the three-tailed container is eager to end this war…and his not my mate Nibi!' she growled at her tailed-beast partner. The cat giggled at that **'sure he isn't kitten sure he isn't'** Yugito sigh she didn't have time to deal with her teasing as she had to concentrate with the battle at hand.

**Fusui Rappa No Jutsu/Wind Water Wild Wave Technique.**

Haku unleashes a wave of water which torrents towards the Kiri Shinobies while Fu's wind element enhances the wave's destructive ability with wind "great combination their Haku-san" Fu said to the Ice user. Haku nodded to her "yes it was a great collaboration with our wind and water element. But don't relax yet Fu-san" Haku said pointing at the charging Shinobies.

**Raiton: Kuropansa/Lightning Release: black panther.**

The incoming Kiri ninja's got electrocuted by a black panther which formed into a black panther. The technique's destructive capability was further enhanced by Fuu and Haku's collaboration techniques. Samui jump down beside the two girls. The two girls were a little surprise to see the blond covered in black lightning "it seems I've finally mastered this technique" she said to herself.

"That was one powerful technique Samui-san and it's the first time I've seen black lightning before. Could it be a form of Kekkei Genkai (bloodline-limit)" Haku said. Samui shook her head in a no "it's not a Kekkei Genkai. It's a technique taught to Darui by the Third Raikage, which he later thought me when he took me as his apprentice. I can't explain further as it is a village secret" she answered.

Haku nodded in understanding "I understand Samui-san" suddenly they felt a large signature from Naruto's direction **"it's seems my other sisters are heading towards Adol-san, do you think he can handle them"** the seven tails said.

'Well Adol-san wouldn't face the three of them if he didn't have a plan in mind, we'll have to have faith in him and besides Konan-san is with him so he should be fine' Fuu said as she dodges a barrage of kunai.

A loud painful cry was heard and a massive fist made from hair was seen "they say a girls hair is her favorite tool, oh how right they are" Kotohime said weaving her into spikes before stabbing several Shinobies with it. Then she sigh "I'm going to need a lot more conditioner if I want to remove this filth later" she said to herself. Kotohime then felt heat behind her and turned around to see a sea of lava flowing through the battle field courtesy of one Mei Terumi.

**Futton: San jōki/Boil Release: acid vapor.**

Sucking up the smoke left from her earlier technique, Mei unleashes a vapor of hot corrosive that was like acid. Melting any Kiri Shinobi who survive her earlier attack "such a waste of fine young men, though they couldn't hold a candle to Adol-kun fufu" Mei said getting a small pink blush thinking about Naruto "an impressive technique Mei-san, though I have to ask. How does your hair stay straight after being expose to such hot gas" Kotohime complimented then ask.

"Well, it's thanks to my conditioner of-course. A girl has to look her best even in the battlefield" Mei replied.

Kotohime nodded, agreeing at her words "I agree completely, if you can lend me some of that conditioner of yours. In exchange for some information about Adol-kun's likes" Kotohime said, knowing full well her interest in Naruto. Mei thought about it for a moment and nodded, knowing full well both would benefit from this, both friendly and selfishly.

"AHH" the sound of shinobis screaming in pain as the demon of the mist was cutting his way through ninja after ninja with extreme precision 'so that seal e gave me is becoming very effective' he thought. Earlier Naruto had given Zabuza, along with every other Rebel Shinobies. A seal that would basically enhance his or her ability to its most output, it was call _in the zone_ the seal name was, Zabuza didn't ask where Naruto got the name. He was more incline on using the seal after Naruto explain what it can do. Zabuza saw four water dragons coming his way and channeled his chakra into his blade, with one swipe. He destroyed the Jutsu like it was nothing then cut down the four Shinobies who sent the Jutsu at him 'hmm the only drawback is the time limit which was only five minutes, even if I got six of them, prolong use will have a hard toll on the body' Zabuza taught as he remember the warning Naruto gave him.

But Zabuza didn't have time to worry about that, his only main concern was finishing this war 'so that bastard is finally here' he thought as he sense Yagura 'heh give them hell kid' and with that he continue with the onslaught.

_"__Mabui-chan has everything been set into place"_ Naruto asked over the radio.

_"__Yes everything is set"_ Mabui responded.

_"__Good it when I give the signal, transport the package to the marker I place" _Naruto instructed and heard a yes as her reply. Just then three individuals down.

The first person was a tall man wearing a red colored armor that had steam coming off it from the back side of it. The second person had red hair, moustache and a beard which tapered off to a point. And the last person was the fourth Mizukage himself he had messy, light gray hair, pink pupiless eyes and a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye.

"_Konan what can you tell me about the five tails and four tails Jinjuriki"_ Naruto asked over the radio.

_"__These two are Han Jinjuriki of the Gobi or the five tailed Hours-dolphin and Roshi Jinjuriki of the Yonbi or the four tailed Ape. Both of them are missing Shinobies from Iwagakure"_ Konan informed him.

Naruto nodded and used his sensing ability to get a reading on the three Jinjuriki and found that they were under a powerful Jutsu 'interesting, I'll find out more once me and Konan-chan defeat them' Naruto thought "so you're the punk that's been helping these abomination. I'll make sure you're death along with those stain of humanity are slow and agonizing. That I can promise you" Yagura said with pure hatred and venom in his voice.

"You can try" Naruto said in a monotone voice. Then summon Senbonzakura on his left hand and Zangetsu on his right hand 'Claire-chan Yuzuki-chan are you both ready' Naruto ask his two partners.

**"Always"** they said in unison. Naruto smirk and struck first **Getsuga Tensho/Moon fang heaven-piercer; piercer of heaven**. The five tailed Jinjuriki wasn't lucky as he took the full front of Naruto's attack while the other two were able to dodge at the last second.

**Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu/Water Release: water dragon technique.**

Naruto jump out of the way as five massive water dragons courtesy of the mad Mizukage, but Yagura quickly followed his technique with **Suiton: Mizu toraidento yari/Water Release: water trident spear.** A hundred trident spears exploded out of the water targeting the young ten tailed Jinjuriki.

**Shoton: Suishoheki Hachi No Jin/Crystal Release: jade crystal wall eighth formation.**

Seeing the chance of dodging and blocking each water spear would prove difficult. Naruto quickly concentrate his elemental chakra to create a massive crystal wall, blocking the hundreds of water spears.

**Yoganfunka No Jutsu/Lava eruption technique**

Naruto jump out-of-the-way as lava shoot up from the ground, Naruto look to his left to see the four tailed Jinjuriki hands clamp on the ground. Suddenly hot steam surrounded him 'shit' Naruto mentaly curse as he spotted the five tailed Jinjuriki. Naruto jump out-of-the-way just in time as he saw the ground started melting from the intense heat "my turned" Naruto said.

**Scatter** Naruto muttered. Senbonzakura's blade started separating into thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Naruto's hands. Creating a dazzling display of Sakura like petals, which was both dangerous and beautiful **"Naruto I'll control the blade petals to me as you haven't yet have full training in using this technique"** Claire said. Naruto mentally nodded at her words.

"Hump a dazzling display, but if that is all that butter knife can do then you are good as dead" Roshi said mockingly before making two hands seals **Katon: Goenkyu/ Fire release" great blaze ball.**

Roshi exhales a meteor-size sphere of fire and cases a massive explosion around the Naruto "it's over I enhance that Jutsu with some of the aps's chakra he should…" but Roshi was cut off by a black wave of energy. The two Jinjuriki's eyes nearly fell off their eye-socket, as they saw Naruto clearly not faze or having a single scratch on his body, not even a single torn cloths.

You see right before Roshi's attack could make contact, the blade petals incase Naruto inside a protective cocoon, thus blocking the attack. Once the attack cleared Naruto quickly sent a Getsuga aiming at the four tailed ape Jinjuriki.

Naruto wasn't worried at all since he trusted Claire with his life and knew he'll be safe in her capable hands, that comment got Claire to blush a bit as Naruto thought it out aloud.

Taking their momentary shock, Naruto quickly flash in front of the five tails and slash his chest with a Getsuga enhance blade, causing Han to scream in pain. Naruto swiftly kick him sending him crushing to a large bolder. Yagura tried, the word tried. To attack Naruto with water Jutsu but the blade petals block his attack preventing the Jutsu from reaching Naruto.

Naruto got behind the Mizukage slashing him from behind and gave a swift drop kick, planting Yagura's face to the ground 'that should do it' Naruto thought as jump out-of-the-way. As a mass of red energy erupted from Yagura **"it seems you got them mad enough to transform to their Biju form"** Saeko said looking at the three large chakra beasts from inside Naruto.

'That's the idea' Naruto said also looking at the three large beasts in front of him _"be ready I'm bringing our guest over to the party"_ Naruto said over the radio.

_"__We're ready Sensei"_Sasame voice said in confirmation.

Naruto Dojutsu eye came blazing to life as he activated it, as three purple ball of chakra was release from the three chakra beats causing a massive explosion clearing the surrounding area and creating a massive crater and standing in the middle was Naruto standing tall without a single scratch.

Naruto quickly flash-step between the three Biju catching them off guard and focus his Dojutsu sending the three beast flying from three sides, Naruto felt winded using this technique, but it was necessary to have their full attention solely on him for his plan to work. All three Biju gave a thunderous roar of anger and charge at Naruto at nearly blinding speed.

Naruto started running back leading the three to a secluded area, where Mabui, Konan, and Sasame were waiting. Naruto quickly made ten enhance clones "move into place" all the clones nodded and moved in their designated place.

Everyone saw the three beast closing in their place "wait for it…NOW!" Naruto shouted. All three Biju roared as they found themselves trap by a sealing Jutsu, Naruto quickly made a malleable chakra rods and imbedded in the three Biju's **"NARUTO-KUN DO IT NOW!"** Saeko shouted inside his head. Naruto mentally nodded and began transferring the Biju's chakra into a transfer seal.

The seals works in transferring enough of the tailed beats chakra into Naruto's own allowing Saeko to regain her chakra and leaving just enough for the Biju's to survive. The three women notice that each Biju started to shrink in size small and small "guys just a bit more" Naruto said feeling the surge of chakra entering his body causing him to heavily breathe and sweat "Hai" all three women said in unison.

Soon the Biju's vanish returning to their individual seals, leaving their exhausted Jinjuriki, who were out of chakra "what…hah…you…hah…done" a tired Yagura asked. Naruto wipe the bead of sweat from his forehead and said "I simply returned what was taken" was the last thing all three Jinjuriki heard before getting knockout by Konan.

**"****Naruto-kun you need to rest, the chakra transfer took a large strain on your body, specifically your chakra coils"** Yuzuki said in a soft tone. Naruto nodded "Konan I'm sorry but you'll have to carry me" Naruto said before slipping into unconscious. Konan caught her lover in her arms and whispered complimenting words into his ears.

"Inform everyone that the war is over and as for these three" Konan gaze coldly on the three fallen Jinjuriki and wrap them in a cocoon of paper "Mei will decide on their fate, I'll attend to Adol" Konan said before attending to her sleeping lover.

**-End-**

**Author-hey everyone finally updated the story, yeah took long enough right. Heh-heh sorry about that hope all of you can forgive me. Well since I'm writing each story of mine at the same time so I could update them at the same time.**

**Also please check out my two knew stories. One is a Dark souls and Naruto crossover. The second is a Naruto and Justice League crossover, FYI the origin is from my VS-1 story, when Naruto left Konoha, but in this he left the entire elemental nation all together. I won't specify more please read.**

**Also I'm still looking for a Beta reader, so if any of you are interested them Pm me or if any of you can recommend me a Beta reader please Pm me as well.**

**Lastly I thank all of you for continuingly supporting my story. So please review.**


	9. 8th chapter

8th chapter

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]**

**Jutsu****/technique**

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking'**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing in this story, aside for my ideas anyway.**

* * *

Naruto was resting peacefully inside his private tent while Konan was tending to him. It was already five weeks since the civil-war ended singlehandedly by Naruto. But right now Konan didn't care about that, all she cared about was Naruto waking up.

Naruto was still asleep for the past three days and the medical Nin said he was just exhausted and it may take time for him to wake up, which caused some to be alarm, mainly those who like Naruto. But Konan wasn't at all worry, knowing the actual reason why he was still asleep 'I wonder what's happening inside his mindscape' Konan couldn't help but wonder.

*Inside Naruto's Mindscape*

Currently Naruto was lying on the ground using Saeko's lap as a pillow, while said Goddess was humming a very beautiful tune. Saeko didn't change much in appearance, but in power that was another story **"you know, you should really be training in person instead of using Kage Bunshin Naruto-kun"** Saeko was while rubbing his cheeks in a affectionate manner. Naruto hum in thought as he gaze over the horizon to see Claire and Yuzuki training his clones in how to properly wield the both of them "I'll do that in a minute, besides when was the last time the two of us were like this Saeko-chan" Naruto said gazing at her adoringly.

Saeko giggled as it was true, when was the last time they were just like this **"true, with everything that has happen, we hardly had anytime with just the two of us. So I guess let's just enjoy this moment hmm Naruto-kun"** Saeko said leaning down for a kiss. Naruto grin happily "I would love nothing more" he said before kissing her passionately. Saeko's tails instinctually wrap itself around Naruto in a sort of embrace as the two lovers make out.

Since this wasn't reality, they could kiss for a long time without worrying about lack of oxygen or other limitation of reality, stupid reality. Suddenly Naruto broke off from the kiss, why you ask. Well sudden memory flashes from his dispelled clone that's why.

"Claire that hurt!' Naruto shouted in annoyance, said pink haired beauty rolled her eyes and took a seat on a nearby log. Saeko could tell Claire was feeling jealous, Saeko knew Claire developing feeling for her blonde mate ad just didn't know how to express it. And she wasn't the only one as Yuzuki too was starting to develop feelings for Naruto.

Saeko theories, the feelings and emotion of a sentient blade were deeper than humans or hers. She guessed that the moment Naruto bonded with Claire and summoned Yuzuki, a bond was created that was growing as the days went on **'it's only a matter of time before those feelings burst. But I know Naruto-kun has feelings for them as well, he just doesn't know it yet'** she thought, it could be Naruto was aware of Claire and Yuzuki's feelings for him but he was unsure to what extent that's why he's keeping things close off, even from her.

Her mate should know better, there wasn't anything Naruto could hide from Saeko. She could and can read him like an open book. She felt Naruto stood up and saw him stretching for a bit "after this lets just you know" Saeko smiled knowingly at what he wanted **"I'll be here, now go and train okay"** Naruto nodded and left.

*Outside of Naruto's mindscape*

"How is he" came a concern voice of Kotohime, her voice of concern only mirrored her concern expression for the person whom she like. Konan saw this and couldn't help but smiled inwardly "the seal he use place an huge amount of strain on his chakra coils and took a lot out of his chakra reserve. But don't worry his fine. All he needs is just rest and should be up for that date he promised you" Konan said and teased her a bit.

Kotohime blush furiously and tried to deny it "Adol-sensei never mention any date with me" she said quickly, though she would loved to have a date with him "Oh I am fully aware that you and Sasame hold feelings for him. I can tell that these are genuine feelings for him, so I approve. Adol-kun knows about this and was already planning on asking you and Sasame out once this war was over" by the end of Konan's speech. Kotohime felt her heart sore and felt her face heated up from the blush that was currently on her face.

It wasn't until Konan's words snap her out "just promise me you won't hurt him, he has gone through so much pain" Kotohime could only nodded and heard the grave tone of voice behind Konan's words "I promise Konan-san" she swore. Konan could only nod and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, now come lets go see what Mei-san what's to talk about" without any words Kotohime took to Konan's side as they headed to the Mizukage office.

"You wanted to see us Mei-san" Konan asked once both she and Kotohime arrive. Also she wanted to get this meeting over with and continue to be by her lover's side "yes, but first. How is Adol-kun's condition" she asked with concern written all over her face.

"He's doing fine, he just needs rest. Considering how much the Jutsu took out of him and the strain to his chakra coils" Konan quickly answered.

Mei nodded and mentally sigh in relive "that's good. Now I want to ask you and this also goes to Adol-kun. Will the two of you stay with us and be part of our village" she asked seriously and pleadingly. Konan had anticipated this already but could tell Mei was hiding something "why, aside from our skills. Why would you want us to join" Mei could see that Konan knew she was keeping a secret.

Mei asked everyone to leave, aside from Konan. They did so sensing their conversation was only to between the two of them. Mei quickly activated a privacy seal to make sure no one is listening "earlier I received a letter from Konoha asking for an alliance; apparently news travels fast about the end of the civil war and they are looking to capitalize on this. They also ask if I have encountered Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the fourth Hokage's son and the person who singlehandedly place Konoha in such a debacle" Konan stiff for a bit seeing Mei's knowing gaze.

"They sent me a description of him, which somehow match Adol-kun's description, which at first I thought was mere coincidence. But as I look into it and from the stories Zabuza told me about the time he encountered Adol-kun, the more I realize that it was coincidence but actual fact. That Adol Christen is actually the black sheep of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Konan didn't show it but she was panicking and knowing her option was severely limited with Naruto still asleep

"But, I refuse them stating; I ask them for their help when I and my people needed it the most and got a refusal. Plus Adol-kun or should I say Naruto-kun must have a reason why he did and he couldn't be possibly a bad person, seeing how he fought for us without even knowing what kind of person we are. Plus his handsome, very handsome so someone like him can't be a bad person. But I want to hear that from you Konan-san, since as you are closest person to him. I want to know why he did, what he did to Konoha" Konan snap out of her panic state and heard at hearing Mei's words and was shock "what I'm about to tell you must not leave this room" Konan said seriously, Mei nodded and swore to keep it a secret.

While Konan was telling Mei about Naruto's dark past, said person began to stir and slowly open his eyes and gave a loud yawn 'the hospital, that right I pass out. So where is Konan-chan' Naruto wondered in thought. He got up and start stretching "well I'm been in bed for far too long, now where are my cloths" Naruto said to no one in particular as he search for his cloths.

"Well this sucks I can't find my cloths"

"**Um Naruto-kun you do know you can just reverse summon a storage scroll where you cloths are store right"**

"Oh yeah forgot about that. Thanks Saeko-chan" inside his mindscape Saeko lightly sighs while Claire face palm and Yuzuki shook her head. Sometimes Naruto could be a complete scatter brain. Naruto bit his thumb and made a one-hand seal summoning a storage scroll. Naruto wore a black colored vest over lapping a longs-levees shirt, black pants and combat boots "this is good enough" Naruto muttered to himself while looking at the mirror.

Naruto left the hospital through the window and was leaping building to building. From a distance Naruto could see Yoruichi and Sui-Feng training. Remembering that he should thank them for completing the task he gave them.

**[Flashback]**

"So Adol-kun why you called" Yoruichi asked, earlier Naruto had ask for Yoruichi to meet him by the war tent, stating that it was important. Yoruichi could tell Adol (Naruto) wouldn't pull her from the front line if it wasn't gravely important "yes I need you to take a team to the southern side of this area" Naruto said pointing to the direction on the map.

"I suspect the enemy will flank us from behind, thinking that we would send all are troops to the front line, that way they could get us in a choke point between their troops. I'll hand you some trap seals to assist you with this mission" Yoruichi nodded seeing that it was a likely scenario that the enemy would out flank them from the back side "I'll be taking my personal squad along with Sui-Feng, seeing as my little bee is itching for some action" Naruto agree with Yoruichi's remark about her apprentice, seeing as she did barge in earlier asking to be place in the front line.

*Scene change*

"Yoruichi-sama all tarps are in place" Sui-Feng said, getting in position to intercept the ambush team. Yoruichi nodded and felt several chakra signatures coming up; they did their best to mask their presence as the current battle rage on the front line. Adol (Naruto) had been right to assume the enemy would flank them and thanks to his assumption they were ready "once they the traps are active give them hell" Yoruichi said. Sui-Feng and the rest of the team nodded and got ready.

As soon as one Mist Shinobi trip on of the traps, they found themselves getting shock by high volts of electricity, the few…the very few that manage to get away were treated to a sight that could only be best describe as a horror movie in real life.

There in front of them, their comrades were burn to a crisp, the smell of burning flesh littered the air causing some to vomit, then suddenly they heard two cold female voices **Jinton: Museisho/ Swift Release: Shadowless flight. **Some saw a quick blur cut through the rest of them like a butter and followed by several other war cry.

The Ambush team never stood a chance against Yoruichi and Sui-Feng Jinton style combat, combine with the team that specializes in quick kills.

**[Flashback ends]**

Naruto jump down alerting the two woman to his presence, while Sui-Feng turn her head side ways to hide her blush, Yoruichi wasted no time and quickly hug Naruto in a sensual manner "why hello Koi finally awake I see" she said seductively. Naruto simply smirk at her attempts to tease her. Naruto place both his hand around her firm round ass, making her moan at the sudden aggression "my aren't we bold" she said, she could feel Naruto's firm grip around her ass through the tight fabric of her training cloths, which showed her curves perfectly.

"Well we are in a secluded area, aside from Sui-Feng no one else is hear you're pleasurable scream" he said in a low, husky, and seductive voice. On the inside Saeko was beside herself in thinking that Naruto might have a heat cycle **'I did temper with his DNA a bit, must be one of the side effects. Oh well this would be amusing to watch'** the ten-tailed goddess thought and continue to watch the show of cat and mouse.

Yoruichi shivered at the way Naruto sounded just now, heck she could feel small liquid run down her thighs and felt her arousal rise up 'how the in Kami name is he doing this' she thought to herself, though she would be lying to herself if she wouldn't admit that she's enjoying being dominated 'am I a masochist' she couldn't believe she like feeling dominated by someone.

It was really due to the reason that no man or to an extent woman was able to handle her or outwit her in anyway, either in combat or in teasing. And Naruto was proving that he was more than enough to be a dominant factor over her, which she enjoys very much. With that realization she suddenly lean forward, catches Naruto off guard. And kiss Naruto on the lips, both passionately and lustfully.

Naruto was shock at first, but something inside his mind shook him off his shock state and his instincts took over. Naruto return the kiss with much, if not more vigor then her own. Yoruichi moaned into the kiss feeling Naruto's firm hand gripping and massaging her ass, increasing her arousal. Behind them Sui-Feng glared jealously, not at Naruto kissing her sensei, but at Yoruichi kissing Naruto. She knew she had to put a stop to this "excuse me you two, but I think I see Konan-san coming over" Sui-Feng said out loud.

This causes the two to separate, more so Naruto than Yoruichi. Then both didn't feel Konan's chakra signature making Yoruichi glare at her student in annoyance as she was in cloud nine "um Yoruichi I need to tell you something" hearing Naruto's voice got her attention quickly, but Yoruichi already guess what he was about to say "I already know what going on between you and Konan. I was also one of the people who oversee you wellbeing when Konan wasn't around, both of as are in good terms with one another to a point where she said if you were to date me or peruse a relationship then it was fine, my guess is you're part of a clan of sorts which prompts you to have a harem. And before you asked I don't really mind sharing so long as you treat us equally then I'm fine with it" she quickly said.

That particularly sum up everything Naruto wanted to say, well aside from one "so dinner tonight" he asked/offer

"Sure I'll hand you my address" Yoruichi accepted Naruto's offer and handed him her address.

"Hey!" both turned around to see a blushing Sui-Feng, who look she wanted to say something. Yoruichi already guess what her little be wanted. The dark skin beauty already knew her little student growing feeling for Adol (Naruto) and was happy to see her interested in a man, Yoruichi sometime speculated that Sui-Feng was lesbian. But this just proves otherwise.

"What is it Sui-Feng" Naruto asked the dark haired beauty.

Sui-Feng was playing with her fingers awkwardly as she was feeling nervous, but took in some air before speaking "I would also like a date with you Adol-kun" she said shyly making Naruto blink. He didn't know Sui-Feng had any sort of feelings from him, not that he didn't think that Sui-Feng was unattractive. To him she was, her well tone body, obtain from years of training gave Sui-Feng that fine feminine built "I would, but have you ask Konan-chan" he knew Saeko didn't much care for human trivial things such as this, but Konan did.

Sui-Feng nodded quickly "yes I have talk with Konan-san regarding this and she has given me her approval, along with the promise not to harm you. Which I can say is impossible considering you're strength" she said not yet knowing what Konan meant, though Naruto did 'she's looking out for me' Naruto though smiling that his blue haired angel of death cared for him deeply.

"Okay after my date with Yoruichi, I promise to take you out on a date" Naruto promised. Sui-Feng smiled both relived and happy "I'll hold you to that" she said giving him a playful glare. Naruto just chuckle and simply nodded.

"Well ladies as much as I enjoy both your companies I have to go find Konan-chan, Yoruichi-chan I'll see you tonight" Naruto said before vanishing via Shunpo or Flash step, having already sense where Konan was "well I better do some last missing shopping, you as well my little bee. After all we women have to look are best" Yoruichi said. Sui-Feng agreed and had a particular dress in mind.

*With Konan and Mei*

An expression of both horror and extreme grief was written all over Mei's face as she heard the details of Naruto dark past "why…how…I…oh Kami" if was standing up she would have fell back to her chair as if the wind being knock out of her "why, it was a foolish man's ambition. How, it was peoples own stupidity and hate that cost Naruto-kun his childhood and almost his sanity" Konan replied feeling emotionally tired and felt her eyes water as she told Mei about Naruto's life in Konoha.

"But you said someone help him…who was that someone" Mei asked wanting to know the person who help Naruto and shape him to the man that he is today. Konan sigh as she knew only Naruto had the right to tell Mei about Saeko. Konan was about to say she can't tell her but she was beaten to it by none other than Naruto himself.

"It was the first whom I called my Mother, my Sensei, and most importantly my mate" both women turned around to see Naruto, whom already deduce what was going on. Konan made an attempt to apologies about telling Mei, but Naruto raise his hand "its fine Konan-chan, I can guess that circumstances force you to admit about my past. I am not mad at you or with Mei" Naruto said gently.

"To answer your question Mei, its better if you meet her in person" Naruto said before his eyes morph into his Dojutsu. Mei felt her head spinning and soon her vision blurred before darkness came. When the light of her vision return it showed in what could only describe, at least in her own words. An Eden, a field of Eden the likes that has never been seen in the Shinobi world **"Beautiful isn't it"** a melodic voice said behind her, Mei turned around and saw a goddess with ten-tail behind her **"now I believe you want to know about me"** Saeko said while taking a sip of tea.

*Time skip*

After an eventful talk Mei felt overwhelm. First was finding the dark past of her love interest, second said love interest is the first Jinjuriki of the ten-tailed primordial goddess of the ninja world, third she finally got a date with Naruto, the last part was something she's very happy about even though she has to wait after Sui-Feng "I trust this stays between us" Naruto said.

Mei nodded "yes I won't tell a soul about this, now run along and prepare for your date. The sooner you finish the sooner I get my date with you" she said back to her usual self. Then she gave Naruto a light kiss on the cheeks surprising him "a little tease before our time Koi, now I need to borrow Konan for awhile, so we'll see you later" was all that Mei said before grabbing Konan and leaving via Shunshin or body flicker.

Naruto blink twice before shrugging then left the Mei's office, after all he had a date to prepare for 'what to do, what to do' his mind scramble for ways on making the date between him and the dark skin beauty quite memorable. So many option, but he also had to make sure it was to Yoruichi's liking 'ah, I know' Naruto summoned five shadow clones.

Naruto written down several items for his cones to purchase for tonight's date "now I have a list of things I need you guys to get and hopefully this place has a river side" the clones nodded to their bosses words before leaving to buy the necessary things. Hey call it cheesy but it was romantic, at least in Saeko's opinion having most of their date in Naruto's mind. This gave Naruto the opportunity to bend certain thing for their small dates, before said dates turn to hot, steamy, wild, passionate love making or going at it like they were both in the heat **"ahh yes sex in the water was truly a lovely experience…shall we have a quickly before you're date"** Saeko asked in a slurry tone.

Naruto chuckled 'as tempting as that sound and believe me it is. I have to prepare for my date with Yoruichi-chan' he said oh he could imagine Saeko pouting it was both cute and sexy at the same time, how his mate pulled it off he'll never know **"fine but after you're date I expect you to ravage me as will I ravage you"** Naruto shiver at how sexy Saeko's tone of voice was.

*Inside Naruto's mind*

"**You do realize that you're only pushing him into a heated state"** Claire said feeling the change in Naruto and intern in her as well, after all both of them are connected. Though she already has growing feelings for Naruto, this state just increase her affection towards him **"I agree with Claire who knows what he might do to Yoruichi-san if she pushes him over the edge"** Yuzuki gave her two cents in the matter, she too has the same feelings as Claire has for Naruto.

"**Which is why I'm controlling his urges, for now anyways"** Saeko said not at all worried, she's curious at how Naruto would be like if he was in a heated state and tonight she will satisfy her curiosity **"beside this will get you two to admit both your feelings for him"** Saeko said as if not a problem or a complication at all. Both sentient spirits sigh, the goddess views on the matter of love was completely different and made them wonder what Naruto views on love are since Saeko raised him.

*Outside of Naruto's mind*

Naruto is currently wearing a black long-sleeved polo shirt with two unbuttons giving the polo shirt a V-neck look, black pants, and shoes. Naruto had everything set up and hope everything goes fine 'here goes' he thought as he put on his black blazer. Shortly after arriving at Yoruichi's place Naruto rang the door bell. As soon as the door opens Naruto's jaws drop. In front of him is Yoruichi who's hair was tied into a ponytail while having two short bangs covering her left eye, giving her that sexy look, she's is currently wearing a form fitted purple kimono showing Naruto all her curves and wonderful assets and purple high heel shoes. Her make-up seems to enhance her beautiful face "wow, did I come the wrong. Cause I was expecting a dark skin beauty not a dark skin angel in front of me" Naruto said in awe.

Yoruichi giggled "that sweet for you to say Naruto-koi" she said before wrapping her arms around his right one, pressing his arms between the valley of flesh that was her breast. Years with Saeko had prepare him for this kind of treatment, but it didn't meant he wasn't blushing, well only a pink hue, which in Yoruichi's opinion made him look cute as he's handsome.

On the streets of the mist village all eyes are on two people Naruto and Yoruichi, while the male population glared envious at Naruto for having such a beautiful woman like Yoruichi in his arms, the female population glared daggers at Yoruichi for having her arms around Naruto. Both were unaffected by this and simply enjoyed each other's company "so where are you taking for our date" Yoruichi asked curiously. Naruto simply smiled at her which then turned into a grin.

"It's a secret"

This made her pout cutely at him, but it also held a certain excitement, but still she wanted to know "please Naruto-koi" she said with the infamous puppy or rather cat eye, which almost got Naruto to admit, it took all his will power to resist such dangerous eyes. He quickly place a blind fold over her eyes "I told you it's a secret" he said before lifting her up and carrying her bridal style.

Naruto remove Yoruichi's blind fold and she gasp on what she's seeing. They were by the river side; the small river itself has lanterns of different color, added to the light fog that blanketed the river. Just made each lantern shimmer in the night and in the middle of it was a small round table enough for two floating over the river "you made this didn't you" Yoruichi asked. Naruto nodded, Yoruichi smirk impress the length Naruto went for their date. It made her feel special that he went the extra mile "shall we, my lady" Naruto said extending his hand.

Yoruichi felt herself becoming more happy and enjoy the time, she and Naruto spent. She was surprise to find out that he could cook; most guys she knew didn't know how to be in a kitchen, she found the taste of the salmon he made to be quite delicious. Naruto listen to her stories and adventures with interest. After eating the two decided to walk around the illuminated river, by walk they mean dance while holding each other.

Yoruichi set her head on Naruto's chest and let his steady heart beat sooth her "I hope tonight was to your liking Yoruichi-chan" Naruto said while gently rubbing her back, this made Yoruichi sigh happily. Tonight was the best experience of her life. It has been a long time since she felt this happy, most of the time she had to worry about an enemy ambush or if the she would wake up tomorrow, but after the war, after Naruto ended the war. She could finally enjoy her time and she's enjoying it being with Naruto "tonight is just perfect, thank you Naruto-kun" she said while looking up.

Blue azure eyes meets fierce gold and the two lean on for a passionate kiss. Soon their kiss turned more heated, as their tongue dance, tasting each other's mouth. Naruto hands landed on Yoruichi's rear and gave a light squeeze making her slightly moan in pleasure. Yoruichi grab the back of Naruto's head and push him forward to deepen the kiss.

Both could feel their urges and lust increase with each second pass, Yoruichi lifted her right leg up and wrap it around Naruto's waist bring him close and she started grinning on his shaft. She inwardly gasp at the slowly hardening member of his length, last time it wasn't that fully erect, but now it was rock hard threatening to tear out. They broke off from the kiss due to lack of oxygen, but left a line of saliva. Yoruichi brought her index finger up and broke the trail of saliva, before bringing it to her mouth and sensually suck on it.

This erotic sight brought Naruto to the edge. Naruto lifted her making Yoruichi to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around Naruto hips. He hungrily claim Yoruichi's lips in a lustful kiss, Yoruichi returned the kiss with as much lustful intent. Naruto, while still carrying Yoruichi and still kissing. Made his way to shore, the two once again separate from the kiss from lack of air "now…that…was…a…kiss" Yoruichi commented between huffing and feeling flustered. She felt her mind clouded with both want and lust for Naruto. She felt her body heating up in a good way and her panties damp with her juices leaking "I would love nothing more then go at it like rabbits in the heat, but I have a mission tomorrow. Besides you still have a date with my little bee" she said finally regaining some air, as much as she would love to have sex with Naruto. Both Yoruichi and Sui-Feng came to an agreement to share such intimacy together.

So sadly she had to hold off, for now anyways.

Naruto could clearly see Yoruichi wanted this, but something told him both she and her student came to a sort of agreement. He would have to wait "okay, but tomorrow night I'll make the two of you mine" he said making Yoruichi shiver in anticipation. After calming down Naruto escorted Yoruichi back to her house "thank you for the evening Naruto-koi and I look forward to tomorrow night" she said the last art seductively before closing the door.

**-End-**

* * *

**Author-yeah a slight cliff hanger, I know I'm evil. Got to keep you guys guessing on what happens next. Now everyone is eager to know what happen to Konoha, well I did show in this chapter that Konoha is making moves to gain allies as to increase their strength or regain their strength. I may or may not show it in the next chapter, who knows…oh wait yeah me.**

**Also please check out my three new stories: The tale of The Blonde Shinobi, dawning of a new hero and maelstrom soul. The last two are crossover, the second being a justice league and Naruto crossover and the last being a dark souls crossover.**

**Well thank you for all the review so please continue. Review, favorite, and follow would you kindly. Bye: D**


	10. 9th chapter

9th chapter

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]**

**Jutsu****/technique**

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking'**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing in this story, aside for my ideas anyway.**

* * *

We find our blond here taking a very cold shower, after his date with Yoruichi. Naruto found it very hard to control his urges, heck he almost took Yoruichi right then and there in the woods. But was able to restrain himself 'damn what the hell was wrong with me' he thought as he got out of the showers.

Naruto look at himself in the mirror, when was the last time he looks at himself in the mirror, he didn't know. Now however, he notices his feature was more feral and a bit rugged, but in a good way. His whisker marks were darker. His cerulean blue eyes turned into a much darker shade of blue and his pupils formed into a slit 'the fuck' was all Naruto could think as his feral and rugged featured surprise him.

He then turned to a full body mirror and notice his body too as change; his muscle were more define spotting a six pack with pectoral muscle on the sides, he was taller than the last time he check, and his buddy grown 'did I hit puberty…again' was it even possible to hit puberty twice, could it be possible. Naruto sigh and rub the template of his forehead 'I'll worry about it tomorrow, I'm too tired for this shit' with that thought in mind Naruto got dress and drop like a sack on the bed.

*Inside Naruto's mindscape*

Saeko smirk to herself as the changes on Naruto's body were starting to show. Now this change to the blond's body wasn't harmful, no, Saeko would never harm her mate. These changes would allow Naruto's body to take in properly her Chakra and mold said Chakra to his own. The human body, and were talking about a Ninja's body not a normal human body, could only take in so much Chakra without suffering from an overdose of Chakra that would damage a person's Chakra coil.

Another is Chakra poisoning.

Saeko's Chakra you can compare it to an acid, her Chakra is so potent that it could melt through a person and literary melt them from the inside out. Saeko had to make an adjustment when she sealed herself into Naruto as to not kill him or damage his body. The only way his body would be able to take her Chakra was to change his body structure and his DNA, to fully accommodate the intake of power so-to-speak.

'**Just a bit more and Naruto-kun can fully become like me'** Oh how she would love that, to have an equal by her side, to have the missing Ying to her Yang, to finally not feel alone on top of the helm of existence. The feelings she felt were indescribable that she still couldn't believe she found companionship in Naruto '**though this feral side of him may cause him to go into a heat, I do wonder how Naruto is in bed if he's in the heat'** Saeko idly wondered placing her index finger on the tip of her chin, while her head was in a side-ways.

Saeko then shifted her attention to Naruto's former home **'let's see if they are planning anything against my Naruto-kun'** the ten-tailed goddess thought. Peering through the Kyuubi, Saeko manipulated the nine-tail's memory and sense. The Biju for all intent and purposes are a part of her and she could easily see everything they have through either memory or senses.

"_**Minato as of late Konoha is still in shambles and currently we don't have the necessary man power to accommodate more mission as to raise funding" Jiraiya spoke, the twins could see their godfather's face was written with stress marks and their godmother wasn't fairing any better as her Genjutsu wasn't hiding the age marks on her face**_

This was a recent memory from the twin eavesdropping on Minato's meeting with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

_**Minato sighs and rub his head with his one good hand, since his left arm was a prosthetic "how about this year's graduates" their dad asks. Both twins heard their godmother sighs and gave an unsure nod "maybe with a bit more training their ready" their godmother said.**_

"_**Tsunade you know that would take more time and time is something that we don't have!" Naruko and Narumi never heard once that their godfather would snap at their godmother like that.**_

From the memory Saeko can tell the tension in the room was very high, as Konoha was struggling to get some footing they lost.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE SNAP AT ME JIRAIYA NONE OF THESE WOULD HAVE HAPPEN IF WE…" their godmother suddenly trailed off and clench her fist to the point that blood was dripping down "if we didn't ignore Naruto" she said, regret rolling off her voice.**_

_**The twins felt a pang in their heart as both of them felt it was because of them their older brother was ignored, but couldn't their brother understand they needed to learn how to control the Nine-tails.**_

Saeko snared at the two, clearly they haven't learn their lesson, though it seems the Senju was regretting now she ignored Naruto, but it was way pass forgiveness at this point.

_**Minato and Jiraiya could only hung their heads in shame, it was true, if they didn't ignore Naruto then Konoha wouldn't be in the state there in "nothing we can do about that now Tsunade, my so-Naruto is consider an S-rank nukenin" Minato said with a pained voice, sadly the two nodded.**_

Saeko took back what she thought of the Senju woman.

"_**How is Kushina by the way" Jiraiya asks.**_

_**Minato sighs "not faring well Sensei, she's been suffering recurring nightmares on the day Naruto left and the memory Naruto showed us. Inoichi tried her best to block those but so far unsuccessful" the twin could only cry sadly their mother was still in the mental institute.**_

"_**What you expect, she's an Uzumaki, to them family is the most important. So what happen with her son dealt a serious blow to her psyche and possibly sanity and the only way to cure her of that is if Naruto forgives her…maybe, well Kami knows we need to asks his forgiveness" Tsunade said and the two adults nodded agreeing with her.**_

"_**That is one of the stipulation the Daimyo put up, if Naruto forgave us he'll return funding to Konoha as well as aids. But I don't know if he'll even forgive us" Jiraiya said "Another is civil unrest, the people of the village are questioning you Minato and I hear rumors that someone is plotting against you and your wife" he added.**_

_**The twin of course were the front of this, as they were both blame for what has happen to their village and some of the people who used to hate Naruto now hate them, showing them the same treatment their brother received. It was too painful for them as they didn't know people could be so cruel.**_

Saeko scuff as it served them right, now maybe they can understand her mate's pain and suffering.

"_**I know that's why I had Anbu posted to guard Kushina, that's why I need you to investigate, while still maintaining any leads you can in finding Naruto" Minato said. In the twins mind the only way all of these was going to get better is that if they find their brother and bring him home. So they can restart again and be a family.**_

At this point Saeko ended it, not wanting to hear more of their selfish desirer **'it seems they started searching for anything that could lead them to my mate'** Saeko will have to share this with him tomorrow when he wakes up.

*Time skip-next morning*

The sun blasted Naruto with intense rays of sunshine making the blond glare at his mortal enemy 'fucking bastard' he cursed and got up, or tried too. It seems Naruto felt weights on his chest, he bent his head down to see a mope of blue hair using his bare chest as a pillow 'huh Konan-chan must have crawled in late in the evening' Naruto thought and lightly stroke her back in a comforting manner. This seems to wake her up and before Naruto could greet her. Konan claimed his lips in a morning kiss, which Naruto gladly accept and returned full hearty.

Their kiss soon turned into a hot tongue dance before they parted from the heated kiss due to lack of oxygen, again damn you limitation, both parties spotted red blushes on their cheeks as they breath raspy a bit "well good morning to you two" Naruto said seemingly breaking the silence between them. The blue haired beauty smiled and gave her lover a light pecks on the lip "morning Naruto-kun" she greeted.

Naruto chuckle "that was one the best way to greet a person" he said lightly chuckling and wondered what brought this on, but decided against asking since it was too early for anything, such as asking why the sexy blue haired angel gave a wonderful morning greeting.

They stayed in bed while enjoying each other's company "so how was your date with Yoruichi-san" Konan asks.

"Well we had dinner by the lake and dance under the moonlight sky" he replied with a small smile on his face.

Konan didn't feel any sort of jealousy having claimed his physical virginity, with Saeko claiming his mental virginity considering the ten-tailed goddess and Naruto had sex in Naruto's mindscape. Konan knew she was ahead of anyone of the women interested in her and Saeko's Naruto "that's sounds nice, nothing else happen" she asks and sweat drop when she saw his sheepish look "go on and tell me what happen" Naruto told her what happen after him and the dark skin vixen dance.

**[Lemon warning-all under age skip or skip if any of you want]**

Konan giggled in amusement at seeing the blond flustered, it was a rare site indeed, to see one of the strongest people she knew flustered like a tomato "my, my so bold of you Naruto-kun" Konan purred as she trace her hands downward to Naruto's manhood and started rubbing it, making the blond moan a bit "I should help you relive that annoying morning wood of yours" Konan pulled down Naruto's shorts exposing his half erect tool, before taking of her own shirt exposing her firm breast

"No bra" Naruto mused admiring Konan's beautiful and sexy body, while said sexy-beauty removed her panties exposing her sex to him "yes, no bra. I find them quite irritating when sleeping" she said before lighting stroking Naruto's member, making the blond groan in pleasure.

Konan moved down and grabbed his now rock hard cock and moved her mouth on the tip where she started while one of her hands moved to her dripping wet pussy and began to slid her two fingers in and out. Naruto clutched the bed sheets beneath him and leaned back as he felt his lover take his tool into mouth. Taking him in fully Konan began to slide her tongue and lick his shaft while sucking on his cock like a lollipop, while furiously working her hands down at her listening pussy.

"Ahh damn" Naruto cried out in pleasure as Konan was taking his shaft down and slowly deep throat him, going inch by inch. The blond felt Konan's wet and warmed throat vibrating around his length and it felt amazing, to a point where he almost blew a load right then and there.

Konan soon release Naruto's cock making an erotic wet pop "hmm your cock taste great, must that taste pre-cum of your Naru-kun" Naruto shivered slightly at how husky Konan sounded and gasp when he felt his cock between the valley of flesh "time for the big guns" Konan moved her breast up and down around Naruto's large length while also sucking on the head, sipping down on his pre-cum.

"Don't hold it in Naruto-kun" Konan stated in a husky tone while sucking on the head of his length "go on, cover me with your white spunk" whatever inhibition of control Naruto had, died the moment Konan uttered those words. The blond didn't know Konan could sound so sexy and dirty at the same time, yet still keep that serene look on her face as she took his length.

Konan eyes widen as her lover orgasm releasing his white milk into her mouth. The bluenette gladly drunk all of it down, she was caught off guard by the second blast of cum but still manage to take it all down. The blond's orgasm seemed to go on forever, Konan's tight mouth coaxing all of the warm spunk. Her eyes widen, there was too much and she released her hold on his toll. With Naruto still cumming, shooting several more thick ropes of cum, covering her chest and her face.

Finally after minutes of thick ropes of jizz, his orgasm concluded. Naruto panted slightly and took in the scene in front of him, his blue haired lover covered in his seeds "you must have been stressed out if you cum this much" Konan said in amusement and scoop then brought it to her mouth and drunk in all down. If Naruto wasn't hard that would have gotten him hard as steel at such an erotic sight before him.

Konan straddled on top of Naruto and aligned her dripping pussy on his cock "excited are we" Naruto mused, placing both hands on her wide hips "well, we hardly ever got the chance to spend time just the two of us" she said making Naruto frowned.

It was true with the Civil war and him being in a slight coma, he hardly ever spent time with Konan, especially now since he's seeing Yoruichi along with Sui-Feng and Mei "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you" he said. Konan planted a soft and loving kiss, before Naruto could even return the kiss the blue hair beauty pulled back "you don't have to apologies we both been busy and you haven't been neglecting me Naruto-kun" she said softly before slowly piercing herself with his cock.

Naruto groan out in pleasure feeling Konan's wet tight folds around his dick, which seems to be a lot tighter and warmed then usual "Konan-chan your so tight and warm it amazing" Konan herself also groan out in pleasure, feeling Naruto's cock entering her and stretching her out "so full… I feel so full ahh" she moaned out while bouncing above him.

Konan was ready to go down again but before she could, Naruto thrusted forward, slamming his full length up into her tight pussy. His cock pushed passed her cervix and slammed against her womb. Konan's mouth opened wide and her head flew back. As she squeezed her fist and scream at the top of her lungs in pure pleasure and slight pain, letting loose. Her walls constricted around his dick as warm juices covered it. She relishes the feeling of her orgasm.

Gaining some of her strength back Konan started moving up and down, his lover's dick reshaping her pussy. Naruto watch as Konan rode him, loving how her large breast bouncing every time she did.

Naruto reach out and grab both Konan's twin girls giving them a tight squeeze "Naru-kun! Lick them! Suck them ahh" the blond happily oblige and played with her succulent breast making his lover moan in approval.

The ten-tailed Jinjuriki loved her inside and groaned. Konan was tight, it felt amazing as his shaft was deep inside her. The sensation of it was immense but he wanted to thrust into her. His instincts was taking over, something deep inside him demanded that he fuck this blue haired angel like there was no tomorrow. Hearing her moans and seeing her incredible body, the blond couldn't take it any longer.

Quick with all his force, he lifted Konan over. Naruto grabbed her legs and pushed them above her head. She had no time to react, he moved with such speed. Before she knew it Naruto was on top of her and without any warning, he pushed forward, ramming his full length into her pussy. Konan screamed as the large dick stretch her and slammed against her.

"FUCK!" she shouted. Naruto gaze at the beautiful angel beneath him, loving her. He began thrust furiously, without remorse. All Konan could do was moan in pleasure, as her lover's cock violently pushed up against her, completely reshaping her pussy into the shape of his dick.

Konan didn't know how long they were at it, all she knew that she was on all fours and Naruto was still thrusting violently inside her and she loved it "ahh…fuck!...yes…ahh…your…running me ahh" she exclaim loving the feeling of being dominated. She felt his dick pulsing inside her and was getting bigger meaning he was about to cum and he wasn't the only one. Konan could feel her third orgasm coming soon and she would love nothing more than to cum together with Naruto "Naruto…ahh…darling…I'm…cumming…please…ahh…cum…in…with me" she manages to moan out feeling her head becoming dizzy.

"Fuck take it Konan-chan, take my seeds" Konan gasps out as she felt her womb blasted with white spunk setting her own orgasm "AHH NARUTO" she screamed out her orgasm, which was more powerful then the last. The bluenette felt her stomach bloat slightly from the amount of cum that Naruto was shooting inside her.

After a full minute their orgasm concluded and both lovers collapse on the side, with Naruto's duck still firmly inside her and it seems Konan's tight twat didn't want to let his length go. They both bask in the afterglow of pleasurable sex "that was great" Naruto said happily but didn't hear any response from Konan. He look to see her out cold, it seems the intense orgasm knock her out.

Naruto look at the time to see he needed to prepare for his second date, he slowly pulled out and gave a loving kiss on Konan's forehead before moving to the bathroom to get clean and prepare for the day.

**[Lemon end-okay continue on]**

Naruto summoned a shadow clone and instructed it to make a reservation at a restaurant 'a little morning training should be nice' Naruto headed to training ground one and spotted a familiar blond and mint green beauty "Yugito, Fuu morning" Naruto greeted. Yugito and Fuu turned around only to blush at seeing what Naruto was wearing. Currently the blond was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and shorts, the two Kunoichi couldn't help but droll at Naruto's well toned body, said blond saw this and a sly smirk presented itself on his face "like what Yugito-chan, Fuu-chan" Naruto teased with a low seductive voice making the two sputtered out incoherent words.

Naruto started laughing at their expressing, but quickly stop seeing the glare of their glare. The blond raise his hand in a mock surrender "hey, hey relax I was only teasing" both stop glaring and smirk victoriously "are the two of you training" he asks.

"**Oh this is your chance kitten get close to him and then when the time is right tie Adol-kun down and ride him like there is no tomorrow, after you have your fun let me have a turn"** Yugito inwardly groan at her friends perverted ways and was even more peeved at the images Nibi was sending her 'fine I'll try and get close to him, sides from what I've heard from Konan-san, he's pretty good guy' Yugito thought.

"**My, my is my little Fuu checking out the strong and handsome me *sigh* they grow up so fast"** the seven-tails said dramatically much to her container dismay, though Fuu would be lying to herself if she didn't think Adol wasn't hot "yes, actually we just finish sparing Adol-ku…san. How about you Adol-san are your training today" Fuu said and almost adding –Kun suffix to Naruto's alias name.

Naruto nodded seeing their glistening sweet trail down their bodies "I actually plan on stretching my limbs a bit considering I've been a sleep and just only woken up yesterday" Yugito and Fuu knew that of course both Jinjuriki often paid Naruto a visit and had always ask about his health or when was he going to wake up "so will the two of you help me out with a friendly spar, besides, I want to know just how strong the two of you are myself" Naruto requested.

Yugito and Fuu looked at each other and grin they too wanted to know just how strong Naruto is or at least gauge his strength "sure Adol-san, but don't expect us to go easy on you" Yugito said getting into her fighting stance "yes Adol-san you better not hold back" Fuu said getting to her own fighting stance.

Naruto chuckled for a bit and unsheathed Overture "I hope disappoint" the trio of Jinjuriki clash, Naruto block Yugito's kunai with Overture and block Fuu's kick with his left hand before quickly spin kick the two back, not giving them time to recover, Naruto quickly rush the two with furious swipes from his sword.

The two Jinjuriki did their best to dodge each slashes from Naruto's sword and were amaze at the level of mastery of his Kenjutsu, they has heard from Samui that Naruto was able to use his sword with only a single hand with such ease to a point where it was like he was wielding his sword with two hands. Both women were skeptical at first since it was almost impossible to wield a sword, well maybe a Tanto or a Wakizashi since both were short and light, but not a sword.

Well all doubt seized since they were both dodging Naruto's fast and furious slashes.

Both Jinjuriki got some distance from Naruto and quickly made a hand-seal **Futon: Daitoppa/ Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**, **Katon: Idaina Herukyatto-en/Fire Release: Great Hellcat Flame.** Fuu and Yugito combine both their techniques to create a massive ball of flame that shape into a demonic cat head. Naruto smirk at their collaboration technique 'let's see how they do with this' Naruto thought. Channeling his wind element through his sword and manipulated the wind around him **Bakku Rassu No Nami/Backlash Wave** the large wind vortex swallowed up Yugito and Fuss's own technique and sent it straight back at them.

The two only had a second to dodge their own technique 'that's the technique that Samui was talking about' the two Jinjuriki thought. Both of them had heard from the busty blonde about one of Naruto's technique that was able to send her own technique back at her and seeing it up close and almost getting caught in it, no wonder Samui felt a hint of fear from it.

So lose in thought that the two didn't notice Naruto was behind them "you know the two of you should pay more attention to your opponent then the technique" both Jinjuriki snap out of their thought and saw Naruto pointing Overture, now in gun mode, at them on his right side and on his left side was a Kunai with a wind blade on it "looks like I win this one" he said, not really gloating, more like he had fun sparring with them.

"Yeah looks like it Adol-san, that was intense" Fuu said a bit tired but enjoy the spar she had with Naruto.

"Well you did say not to hold back, so I wasn't" Naruto said helping the two up on their feet.

"That's true we would have been disappointed if you fought us with only half strength" Yugito said, she also enjoyed the spar she had with the blond and it showed just how skilled Naruto is.

Naruto chuckled a bit "well thanks for the spar as thanks lets have dinner later tonight if the both of you are not busy" both Jinjuriki spotted a small pink hue since Naruto basically asks the both of them out on a date "that would be grate" both ladies said at the same time.

Naruto smiled at this "great I'll see you two tonight" Naruto said his farewell and prepared for his date with Sui-Feng. The blond quickly Shunpo back to his and Konan hotel room and saw Konan just waking up "hey there sleepy head" that got him a pillow to the face.

"Not, funny Naruto-kun" the bluenette said with a small huff, Naruto chuckled at her expense and walk up to her then gave her a kiss of the forehead "I'm going to take a bath again want to join me" Konan nodded and tried, the key word tried, to stand up but found she couldn't.

"Naruto-kun, can you um carrying me I can't stand" she asks meekly. Naruto happily oblige and carried her bridal style. Once they were in the bathroom Naruto set Konan down the bathtub gently. Konan moaned feeling the relaxing warmed water Naruto quickly took his clothes off and join her in the bathtub "I hope you're not thinking of having sex in the bathtub Naruto-kun" Konan said giving him a glare when she felt his growing erecting.

Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly "sorry, but you have to admit it would be fine, besides I want to spend my time with my Tenshi (Angel)" he said the last part softly while wrapping his arms around his Tenshi. Konan cooed at his words and lean closer to her boyfriend using his chest as her pillow "I know but I'm still a bit sore and besides we're spending time just the two of us right now" she said loving the feeling of being envelop in a loving embrace by her blond hair lover.

**[Time Skip-Naruto and Sui-Feng's date]**

After taking a bath Naruto got dress, he wore a black-close neck long-sleeves t-shirt, skinny jeans, and shoes 'I hope I look good' he thought to himself, he was never one who understood fashion or whatever bullshit the came from it, but the blond did understand about looking your best on a date 'well now or never' Naruto Shunpo to Yoruichi and Sui-Feng's home and rang the door bell.

Instantly Naruto found himself in a lip-lock with a certain purple haired vixen Naruto gladly returned her kiss and slightly grope her round firm ass "hey Naruto-kun my little bee will be out in a minute" Yoruichi said after breaking off the kiss and invited him in their house. Naruto steps inside and found their house was simple yet elegant, the furniture looks expensive but modest, the inside was rather big though it was enough for two people, all in all Yoruichi and Sui-Feng's home was lively and great.

"Yoruichi-sensei is-Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned his attention to see a very beautiful Sui-Feng wearing a light-yellow dress with the skirt just above her knees, thigh-high boots and her hair was down reaching down to her neck "wow you look beautiful Sui-Feng" Naruto said honestly causing her to blush slightly.

"Th-Thank you Naruto-kun" she said while slightly looking down on the ground, with her blush still evident on her face, making her look very cute. Yoruichi teasing grin appeared "oh my" she started placing her fingers over her mouth creating that air of fake innocents.

"Is my little bee trying to get one over her sensei by charming the men of our fancy… So bold of you Sui-Feng" she said adding a flare of dramatics. Sui-Feng started to spurt out incoherent words and her blush only worsen then before, the blond shock his head in amusement and decided to save his date from the purple haired vixen's teasing "come now don't Yoruichi-chan, besides we have a date and I for one like to be punctual" Naruto said placing his arms around Sui-Feng's own.

Yoruichi simply wave her hand "fine, fine just make sure not to be out late or do any extracurricular activity" she said the last part teasingly and knowingly, recalling how their date would have ended "whatever you say Yoruichi-hime" Naruto said before leaving.

"Thank you for that Naruto-kun, Yoruichi-sensei can be overwhelming with her teasing" Sui-Feng said slightly irritated by her sensei's antics. Naruto slightly chuckle "ne, ne no need to get irritated she was just having fun besides I think this is your first date so she's making the best of it while she can" Naruto said, it was true this was Sui-Feng first ever date in well forever.

Sui-Feng sigh as a small smile appeared on her face "true, she's been like a mother to me ever since she took me off the streets and took me as her apprentice" she said gently, recalling the first time she meet the purple haired sensei of hers "I would love to hear all of it over our launch" Naruto said as they arrive to their destination.

"Ahh Mr. Uzumaki and Lady Sui-Feng your table is set and ready, please follow me" the manager said gesturing for them to follow. Their table was in the second floor overlooking the village and a good view of the blue sky, the surrounding had fresh leaf ornaments and flowering decoration with a cat-fish pond in the middle of the room "and what are the two of you having today" the waiter asks.

"I'll have sweet and spice salmon with a side of salad and white wine" Sui-Feng requested.

"I'll have the rib-eye with fried noodles and age twelve velvet red wines, also a plate of French fries while we wait" Naruto requested.

The waiter nodded and wrote down their orders "an excellent choice Ma'am and Sir, the fries will be with you in a minute" the waiter said before leaving the two couple some private time "so tell me Sui-Feng how's training coming along" Naruto asks before taking a sip of water.

"Well currently I'm been meaning to master my Jinton or Swift technique Shunko or flash war cry an advance technique that Yoruichi-sensei develop and master" Sui-Feng said.

"From what I know of Jinton it would make uses a high degree of speed but there is more to it, am I correct" Naruto question

Sui-Feng nodded "yes Naruto-kun, the technique would combine both extreme speed and elemental affinity to a high-degree and such it would take time for me to master" she replied remembering the first time she used an incomplete version when she spared with Yoruichi the results were bad and it landed Sui-Feng in the hospital for two weeks "I see, hmm maybe I could lend a hand, even though I don't have Jinto I do have my Shunpo which I develop by reading on your bloodline" Naruto offered.

Sui-Feng gains a thoughtful expression and contemplated on Naruto's offer. Her Sensei had inform her about Naruto's Shunpo technique which she said would be mistaken for Jinton because of the speed of it and inwardly admitted to herself that this could present an opportunity to get close to the blond "I accept your offer Naruto-kun" she said. Naruto smiled he was happy that she accepted his offer "great tomorrow morning just before dawn since I still have my date with Mei-chan tomorrow" he said.

Their launch arrive shortly and the two ate while chatting and simply enjoying their time together during this Sui-Feng told Naruto a bit about her past "you see I was once an orphan living on the streets, savaging anything or stealing so I can to survive, it was one a heavy rainy day that I meet Yoruichi-sensei. I was cold and had a nasty sickness when she found me, she took me to her house and nursed me back to health and since then I've been in her care ever since" she said.

Naruto nodded and knew she was only giving him bits and pieces, which was fine, Naruto understood that if she wants to tell him everything then it is her decision "I see, well I am glad that you are happy and I am more glad that I've meet you Sui-Feng" he said flashing a serene smile. Sui-Feng blushes at his smile and continue on eating.

After launch Naruto decided to take her to a place where one of his clones found but he wanted it to be a surprise to Sui-Feng "where are we going Naruto-kun" she ask, she couldn't really see anything since Naruto blindfolded her but she could practically feel the grin on his face "and you better be wiping that grin off your face before I slap it out" she smirk victoriously when she heard him say how the, clearly she was correct in her assumption.

"Well we're here and sorry for the blind fold I have thing for the dramatics" Sui-Feng shook her head in amusement at Naruto's words, seems him and her sensei do have similarities such as their flare for the dramatics. When Naruto undid her blindfold Sui-Feng nearly gasps, she saw that both her and Naruto were on top of a waterfall overlooking the village and it was such a sight to behold, especially since there was no mist to block her view "this is beautiful Naruto-kun" an awe Sui-Feng said.

The dark haired beauty could see every land mark, buildings, people, and her house. But most of all she could see the village she fought to get back from the clutches of the former Mizukage "I knew you would like it" he said and wrap his arms around her waist in an embrace. Sui-Feng smiled and lean on as Naruto embrace her, enjoying the warmth that he was providing "I do like it thank you for bringing me up here" she said as she continue to stare at the village.

They continue to admire the village until the sun was setting "this has been one of the best days I've had in years, considering the past year was nothing more than fighting the former Mizukage" she said happily except for the last part. Naruto chuckled "well glad to have made your day—" Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence as he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips claiming his mouth in a kiss. The blond realize that Sui-Feng got really bold by kissing him, not one to be out done, Naruto returned her kiss. Somewhere between their heated kiss Sui-Feng turned her body to face his and was on top of Naruto making the blond's hands instinctively lower itself to her large ass and grope it slightly, this action elicited a small moan form the dark haired beauty.

After a few minutes the two separated from the kiss due to lack of oxygen, the two of them had decent blushes on their face and were panting trying to regain some air "that…was…for…the wonderful day thank you again Naruto-kun" Sui-Feng said slightly panting but manage to regain some air at the last part.

"Glad to be of service my lady" was all Naruto replied.

**-END-**

* * *

**Author's note-hey everyone sorry for the very late update but my PC broke down again, so got to buy a new one and had to wait for my pay check to buy a new one, good thing I saved all my files in a USB hard drive.**

**Okay in this chapter I've showed a bit of what is going on in Konoha and in Naruto's former home and parents. Now just a heads up there will be a year time skip before the Chunin exam arch, so I either include all of it in the next chapter just to get the bonds under way, meaning to get a good start in the harem buildup. Just to add I may show more in the next chapter or after the time skip on the current state in Konoha.**

**Harem so far is: ****Fem-Juubi (Saeko), Fem-Haku, Fem-Senbonzakura (Claire-yes that Claire from FF-13), Fem-Zangetsu (Yuzuki), Konan, Fuu, Yugito, Mabui, Samui, Mei, Kotohime, Sasame, Yoruichi, Sui-Feng. Okay I may add two more but only two sine it Christmas I am open to suggestion either in the Naruto series, but no Konoha girls, or in other series I can make it happen.**

**Also please check on my story The Tale of the Blonde Shinobi, just to inform if there are any Soulcalibur fans out there you'll find that this story contains a bit of it, but I won't say which.**

**Lastly I appreciate all the review, be it simple or extravagant. It goes to show that you all like the story, aside from the Favorite and Follow, thank you for that as well.**

**That will be all BYE!**


	11. Chapter 10

10th chapter

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]**

**Jutsu****/technique**

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking'**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing in this story, aside for my ideas anyway.**

* * *

"Be safe now Naru-koi"

"Don't worry Mei-chan. I got Konan-chan with me"

"Yes Mei I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble and keep him in line"

"I sure you will Konan, keep him on a tight leash will you"

"Hey I'm still here!"

"We know" they both said before giggling, making Naruto pout and grumbled, though he smiled when Mei gave him a kiss. Naruto started recalling their date and a certain dream he had.

**[Naruto's POV/Flashback]**

It was the day after my date with my Hachi-chan, we spent the last hours of our date making out, though beyond that nothing really happen since I didn't want to push her for something she wasn't ready or if she didn't want to, plus it would make it unfair to my Neko-chan if I did. But it was difficult to hold back because my hormones seem to be going out of control and a much more feral side of me was trying to take over.

Meh part of growing up and being a hormonal teen I guessed.

I went back to my hotel and found that Tenshi-chan wasn't back, probably with the Mizukage working on that project of theirs, which reminds me on my date with said auburn haired beauty 'hmm maybe a day at that resort country I've been hearing so much about, but that would take me near the fire country, bah I'm sure me and Mei will be fine' I thought to myself as I laid my head to rest and allow sleep to grace me.

As I rest I began to dream of worlds unseen and unimaginable, vision of events that has yet to happen rush me like a Fūton Jutsu, I saw myself looking down above high and next to me was two woman I never meet before but felt familiar towards too.

The first women was a beauty on par with Mei, Yoruichi and Konan, with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, slender yet shapely frame, F-cup breast, and wore an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black lace bra and breast with separated black sleeves, a long red skirt that exposes both her thighs, black lace panties and red shoes.

The second woman was also a beauty to behold, with long scarlet hair, fierce but gentle brown eyes, a voluptuous figure with DD-cup breast, a light skin tone, and wore what appears to be armor that he hasn't seen before.

I felt my lips being claim by one of them before it was quickly followed by the other women, it felt so vivid yet so real, it was like it has happen, yet it hasn't. Then I felt myself waking up and the last thing I heard from both women was "we love you our Sorakage" they both said with such love and devotion.

I awoke and felt a familiar weight on my chest; I look down and saw the still sleeping form of Konan. A smile form on my lips and I kiss her head lightly before summoning a clone and substitute with it.

My mind started to drift towards the dream I had, it felt strange for sure and at the same time nice, oddly very familiar to a point that I could say I have lived or experience it 'and those two women who are they' I contemplated on who were those two women and why did I feel so comfortable and happy with them, it was the same feeling I would get when I'm around Saeko and Konan, and possibly now with Yoruichi and Sui-Feng.

I sigh to myself and once again look at my reflection "did my hair just grow" I said to myself, looking at my hair I notice its now shoulder length with a couple of strands going down all the way to my neck and two strands of hair making pointy horns or something "damn must puberty or my hormones going wild" I reasoned with myself, though it did give me that feral and wild look, and it does look good on me.

"Meh might as well work with it" I muttered before resuming the morning ritual of taking a bath and such. My mind began to drift again back to the two women again. This time my feeling surges so much so that it affected my thinking. I felt my mind race on the possibility of the two of them existing and whether or not the dream I had was a vision. It wasn't unheard of, to see the future, I had reconciled this with Saeko when I was still training with her and she told me about a Priestess in the demon country that is able to see into the future.

It wasn't a bloodline per-se, at the same time it was like a bloodline since it is a heritance past down from one priestess to the other and there are claims of people able to see the future through dreams, since it was on a spiritual level or a paranormal level, as such what I was could be a possibility and it could had and might happen.

I was so lost in the sea of my mind that I didn't notice a pair of slender arms snake around my neck and a pair of soft yet firm molds of beautiful flesh press against my back and a soft, tender kiss planted on my neck. I spun around and instantly my lips were quickly captured by my Tenshi-chan, I fervently returned the kiss and slowly my hands traveled down from her curvaceous body down to her bubbly ass, eliciting a soft moan from my blue haired lover.

I felt her tongue on my lips asking permission to explore my orals, I allowed her but not before battling her tongue for supremacy. Our tongue dance around each other, both trying to dictate the delicate dance that the both of us are sharing, its seem my state on mind wasn't as much into the dance since it would seem I lost and now she took her prize, exploring my mouth and after that she allowed me to taste her orals.

After a few minutes we broke off the kiss, with a trial of saliva was all that was left as evidence of our kiss, she brought up a single finger and cut the thread of liquid, before erotically licking said finger "morning Naruto-kun" she said in a sensual tone, making me shudder, Kami she's getting better at making me feel so…I can't even think up a single word "morning Tenshi-hime" I greeted back.

After which the both of us took a bath and took turned washing each other in the most sensual way possible "so what brought this on, not that I enjoy it, but curious so to speak" I said was I rub her breast with liquid bath wash, caressing it softly getting an approval moan from Konan.

"Ohh, nothing really it was just for the occasion of things, besides with you having a harem I want to enjoy my personal time with you as much possible as I can" she said.

I push back a flinch at that and wondered how she felt about sharing me with other women "Konan-chan, are you sure your fine with this, sharing me that is" I asks, it was more like a whisper that only she can hear.

"To be honest I was peeved at first, I'm already sharing you with Saeko-sama and now I have to share you with multiple women" she said, this time I wasn't able to hold my flinch as her word felt like daggers "but I thought back on your personality and the more I thought about it, the more I realize that…" she trailed of here.

"That?"

"That I knew you are capable of loving us, in a way we want to be love. I don't know whether it was because of your…unpleasant upbringing, or if it's because of your heart and personality. I just know. So I'm fine with sharing you, besides I got to know the people who have feeling for you"

"You mean Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, and Mei. Well that's good, that your friends with them" I said with a smile and saw her shook her head in what I recognize as amusement making me blink in confusion, but shrug it off.

"So Tenshi-hime would like to have a spar with me today"

"Hmm I do need to train since I haven't in a while, so yes I would loved to"

***Scene change Training ground one***

After taking an hour bath Konan and I arrive at, but we weren't exactly alone. On our way to the training ground we bump into Samui, Mabui, Kotohime, and Sasame my student of course. So long story short they asks if they could join in, which me and Konan allowed them to.

"Okay before we start our spar, I actually want to ask you something Konan" The Origami user blink at the suddenness of my words and nodded "how proficient are you with Taijutsu" I didn't exactly seen her do any sort of Taijutsu and I suspected that she was too use in her long-mid range technique that she may have neglected her Taijutsu.

I saw her visibly stiff for a fraction of a second that, to the untrained eyes, you wouldn't think she did "I admit I may not be as proficient in the art, since I more of a long-mid range fighter Naruto-kun, why" she now asks me.

I rub my chin a bit "well, not that I'm underestimating your Jutsu Konan-chan, but may come a time where someone could and may overcome your defense, especially if that someone is a specialist in close range combat and a master at that two. I just don't want you to limit yourself and be defenseless if ever a situation that an enemy may close the gap between the two of you" I said logically and with hidden reasoning for her to subconsciously to appeal to his next word.

"So if you want I can teach you a Taijutsu that I develop that is specifically design to utilize the natural flexibility of the female physical body, which you and the current female in the vicinity that are with us" I said, it maybe manipulation but it was with good intention for her well being.

Konan and the rest gain a curious look at my statement "how do you know that and more importantly how did you develop such technique, when you, yourself is not female' she said making me sigh.

"Please keep this a secret" I said forming a Ram seal, a poof of smoke and instantly I transform, I could see their eyes widen when they saw, well, the new me. I had now long flowing gold hair reaching down my waistline, my heart-shape face which was more enhance thanks to my whisker marks, G-cup breast, alluring peach colored skin, and a perfect hourglass figure complete with wide hips and a mile long legs "this is how I made the technique" I said in my female voice, which was a bit low to give that seductive edge.

It was dead silence and I shifted uncomfortably when they made their way towards me, I expected to be scolded to downright slap, but to my surprise I felt their hands on my asset making me sequel in surprise giving an eep sound "there real" they said shockingly while continuing groping me. I sigh again knowing that this would happen "please stop" I requested, thankfully they followed through with my request and quickly back away in the most cartoonish or animated way, form what I assumed that is.

Clearing my throat and lightly cough, placing my balled up fist underneath my lips as I did so "first before we start Konan-chan, I will answer any question you have for me, but one question only" I said knowing the curiosity they have written all over their face.

And their question hit him like a Doton Jutsu as the fired each one like Katon Jutsu, that I had to raise my hand to stop them "one at a time, Kotohime you can start first since you were the first one to speak, followed by Mabui, then Sasame, Samui, and lastly Konan.

"Is your transformation Jutsu real or something" Kotohime asks.

"Yes, it is and it due to my unique condition, next, oh before you go further you already asks your question Kotohime" I said again with my female voice.

"What is this unique condition of yours" Mabui asks.

"Let's put it this way, unlike most, my chakra has a trait that allows me to make certain illusion, such as this transformation Jutsu, real. Next" I said though I could tell Mabui wasn't content but understood why I didn't fully answer her question.

"Wait does that mean…" Sasame trailed off from here unable to believe the train of thought that I can tell she had.

"Yes, it is most certainly is, this body can function the same as any other female physiology. Next" I answered in a monotone voice; I am not all that please to have such a…powerful Jutsu like this, one that can turned me into a girl, I am a hot blooded male after all.

"Did you model this body of yours from someone" Samui asks, occasionally glancing at my large bust, which were a tag bigger then hers by, from my guess, a few more inches.

"Yes, I model this body to someone who was my motherly figure. Next" I said and it seems they caught on the meaning of was, but in my or Konan's sense of understanding of the word since none of them knows about Saeko, and look at me with soften gaze, from the busty blond was more of apologetic look thinking that she may have brought up some unwanted memories.

"Can we begin with training, I am curious what kind of style you develop whilst in your female form" Konan said, I could tell her curiosity was peeking on just what kind of style I develop while I'm in my female body.

"The style is a bit tricky to master; it's a combination of three factors, the first is flexibility, speed, and precise powerful strikes. The uses minimal effort for maximum damage, you could say it's a one-hit kill move if applied correctly" I began before getting into my stance, it was almost like any other normal fighting stance, which I could tell everyone has notice "there is a reason why I made it look like any other normal, everyday Taijutsu stance, the reason is it makes use of a Ninja's bread and butter…" I trailed off from here letting them lean in forward in anticipation.

"Deception" I said it like it was the simplest thing in the world, which it is, but in this day and age every shinobi and Kunochi had forgotten about this in favor of flashy and loud Jutsu, not that I don't enjoy such thing, but I still understand the value of the first rule of being a Ninja "so Samui, Kotohime, and Mabui try and strike me down" I challenge them giving them a come-hither look, which have gone out of contexts to some since I gaze them with my eyes half lid and my voice sounding seductively erotic.

The first to attack me was Samui, recalling our previous encounter I could already guess what she was planning. It happen in an instant Samui didn't notice how I arch my body, thank s to my flexibility, downward, to avoid her attack, before lunching upwards and thrust my palm upward before she could even react striking her abdomen making her cough blood.

Behind her I saw Kotohime had used her hair technique to try and crab me, but I used the small gap between the massive hair-like hands and slid my body between the small gap, before lightly striking her, I could tell the wind was knock out of her and she stumbled back to catch her breath.

I almost didn't notice the kick of a certain dark skin beauty, almost, I arch my body backwards, showing just how flexible this female body can be, and using my hands for support I instantly warp my mile long legs around Mabui's stomach and spun around before unclamping my legs around her sending her flying. I shoot forward before she could blink I was already at her side and elbowed her stomach sending her crashing to the cold ground.

With a sigh I summon three shadow clone to heal the three women, it all happen in the span of a minute, I never really do go easy on anyone since Saeko taught me to be ruthless and merciless when fighting anyone, so I didn't go easy on them, but I know they knew that "wow Sensei you don't hold back do you" my student said.

"Yes I certainly don't and keep in mind that all Ninja's you'll encounter won't do the same, so there is no reason for me to take them on lightly" I said logically and the three women, who were being healed by the clone, nodded at his logic "but I am sorry for being rough" I said while bowing my head.

"That's fine, I notice in the conformation that you held back a bit of power in your strike at the last possible second for maximum damage before releasing it in one strike, am I correct to assume this is one part of its fundamental" Samui said, I inwardly chuckle of course she notice the smallest of details, she's observant like that.

"Good observation Samui, yes it is true, as I said before, the technique uses minimal movement for maximum potential, it tricky because of the timing and the preciseness of it, but once you get it down, it is a very devastating technique to use" I explained then gain a thoughtful look on what to say next, since this is a vital part of the Taijutsu "this Taijutsu works using the opponents momentum and counters it, before he or she could perform an attack, meaning you have to limit your movement to a point where you are just standing still waiting for your opponent to strike, even if they manage to block it, you can still damage and break his defense, if all of you like I could teach it too all of you" they nodded and I just smiled.

"Well prepare for hell" I said with a smile on my face causing them to look nervous, they should since I was train by Saeko, probably the worlds…no, the entity that gave the word sadist its name and meaning **"that's so sweet of you Naru-kun, finally someone acknowledging my work and contribution to the world"** that just made me chuckle, but couldn't help but nod as it was probably, definitely, true.

The rest of the day was me teaching Konan and the rest of them, since they practically beg me, train under my supervision in my Taijutsu art, to a point that they collapse 'whoops went too far' I thought to myself.

"**Gee, you think Koi"** Saeko-chan's voice rang in my head and I could tell her eyes were rolling when she said that. Ignoring her snide comment I summon five shadow clone and ordered them to heal the five women and carry them back to mine and Konan's house, since I didn't know where the other four lived, while I took a cool bath at a nearby waterfall. I have done this before, bath in the waterfall, when I was in the forest of death, when I was done training with Saeko-chan, and it was probably the only place I miss back at Konoha, the forest of death my old home.

It was then I felt a pair of eyes watching me and I got the feel of this, rather her chakra "you know it's not nice to spy on people, especially during such private moments Haku" I said in a sing song voice, I chuckled when I heard a cute eep sound and turned around to see a blushing Hyōton user, she averted hey eyes away from me and I don't know…oh wait I'm naked…meh I confident in my body to careless and besides modesty was a bitch at time "Um…can…you p-p-put on some cloths Naruto-kun" that's right sometime during are last spar, which was months ago, I told her my real name since I felt that are kindred spirits.

By this I mean she knew the feeling of being hated and unwanted by society for something out of our control, that and her Tenshi (angle) like personality was just so damn cute **"my, my does my Naru-kun have a fetish for cute things fufu"** Saeko teased and I mentally shrug at her comment, it was true I did have a fetish for cute girls for some reason and I won't deny it "ara? Is Haku-_chan_ having illicit thoughts about me, should I be concern for my chastity being ravish, though I wouldn't mind" I teased making her face go scarlet and I swear I saw some steam coming out, this only made her even more cutter and it increased my amusement.

Queue the incoherent words causing me to laugh a bit, even as she glared at me which in my opinion just made her look cute, damn I said that word three times now. I raised my hand in surrender and used a low-leveled version of the **Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of all things)** to create a towel, my level was low compare to my lovely mate **"why thank you Naru-kun, but don't worry I'll soon train you into using this Jutsu, by the end of it you should be a mid-level"** I mentally nodded and remembered that I had just a few more weeks before, two to be exact, leaving for _Uzushiogakure_ no Sato for my three year training, that and I want to learn more about seals and possibly find any hidden treasure in my ancestral land, before a certain person decides to let his family visit, which from what Saeko told won't be a while since his wife was still confined in the mental ward.

I felt nothing, not even joy or hatred; I just lost the ability to care about regarding anything about my former family or anyone related to them for that matter, so her condition, weather healthy or otherwise, is of no concern to me "so Haku-chan what brought you out here" I asked while taking a seat on a nearby bolder and gave her a come-hither motion. I could see she was being shy, evidence by the red hue on her pretty face, but none the less she took a seat next to me, the bolder was large enough to sit two people.

I chuckled at her shyness and they way she tilted her head sideways to avoid my gaze, but would glance before quickly turning 'hehe this is fun' I thought in amusement and scooted over her making her stiff at the close proximity. I held her chin and tilted her head for her eyes to meet mine, rich brown eyes meet cerulean blue, this only serve to increase her blush "is something the matter Haku-chan" I asked in a low tone voice, thanks to our close proximity I saw her shiver. I pressed my forehead onto hers making her stumble backwards.

She almost feel if I didn't catch her, my left hand was on her hip, while my right was on her back "feeling light headed Haku-_hime_" I asked with a slight grin on my face. Man this was fun, teasing her I mean, but I wasn't being mean to play with her heart strings and I knew her crush on me, well I like her as well so I decided to drop the bomb "Haku-chan do you like me" I felt her whole body go numb at my question.

"Because I like you too" I said with an honest smile, though inwardly I was laughing my ass off at her dumbfounded expression.

"W-w-what?" her tone was in total disbelief and I couldn't really blame her since I just suddenly brought this up and practically drop it on her.

"I said I like you too, why don't you l—"

I was cut off by a pair of lips, cold lips, on my own. The kiss was innocent and bit sloppy but that didn't matter, the feeling being convey was mattered, I recovered and returned her wonderful gestured with equal, if not more, vigor. I felt he hands wrap around my neck causing me to bring her closer to me and deepen the kiss. I lick her lip asking permission, but it seems she didn't get the gesture; it was fine this was her first kiss, so I pressed forward and explore her mouth with my tongue. She let out a cute moan at my action, I caressed her tongue to do the same and this time she got what I wanted her to do and imitated what she felt when my own tongue explored her mouth. Again it was a bit sloppy, but there was feeling in it which is the only thing that matter to me in intimacy.

We pulled back from our heated session due to lack of air, ahh if this was only my mindscape we would be kissing for hours none stop, and I could see her flustered yet happy expression "Haku-chan I need to tell you something" I admitted to her several thing, since if we are to be a couple then I need to be truthful with her. A minute later I felt my bones crack, seriously is this how strong women are when their emotional…oh wait they are, when Haku hug me and buried he face into my chest "why…how" she couldn't come up with a sentence to react about my past.

"It was their own Ignorance and hatred Haku-chan, but that doesn't matter now, what matters is what you think of me, do you still want to be with me knowing that you'll be sharing me with other girls"

"Yes"

There was no hesitation in her voice only conviction, she's being serious about this "are you sure, I mean you don't have too for—"

I was cut off by her pressing her lips on mine catching me by surprise and pulled back "silly Naruto-kun I'm not forcing myself, I really want to be with you, even though I have to share you, I know you'll treat us well and cater to our needs and wants, after your date with Mei-sama I expect mine okay" she said with a smile, that I knew that a hidden meaning to it. I nodded slowly feeling a bit stun, but otherwise happy "good I'll see you then Naruto-kun" she said walking away while swaying her hips.

A sudden boost of confidence wasn't unheard off but I didn't think much about it since it was too damn troublesome to try to comprehend women.

**[Naruto POV end and Time skip]**

We find our Blond hero looking at himself in front of the mirror wearing a silver colored Yukata, a male version of the Kimono, a typically consist of five pieces, not including footwear. But his Yukata was a bit different as it hug his body like a lover showing off his physique and well chiseled from "well I hope everything goes well" he told himself. Earlier today he was informed that there is going to be a celebration for their victory in a form of a festival, which was surprisingly headed by Konan, this surprise and sadden him a bit, sadden since he never knew how to manage a festival, and shock well with himself for not noticing **"Don't blame yourself Naruto-sama, they must have been planning this since you were in a coma"** Yuzuki voice rang in his head.

'Yeah, but still I should have notice' he thought while inwardly sighing and beret himself for his negligence.

"**Naruto stop moping around, like Yuzuki said you were in a coma and you just awoke two days ago, so you're mind and bearings weren't exactly straight"** Claire lectured and if Naruto could only see into his mindscape he would have seen her stern glare.

Naruto nodded and smiled a little 'yeah your right guys, sorry' he apologies and straighten himself up, just as he heard a knock on the door.

Inside Naruto's mindscape the two sentient spirits and one Goddess were talking among themselves** "even though his mature for his age, there is still a little kid in him"** Yuzuki said turning to her two companions.

"**True, his still a child inside, albeit a scared one"** Saeko look down still feeling guilty about Naruto's treatment at the hands of his former villagers.

"**The past can't be change Saeko, what happened, happened. You did your best and look how Naruto turned out, a strong, kind, and capable young man"** Claire said placing a comforting hand on her friend.

Opening the door, Naruto eyes widen "Mei" said person smirk at her love interest's reaction and patted herself in the back. Mei was wearing a modified red kimono that went down just above her thigh and loose giving a generous view of her cleavage and hung to her form showing off her curves in all the right places. Her makeup was simple yet elegant, with a black eye shadow and ruby red lipstick but really attracted Naruto was "you hair is down" her ankle-length hair which was normally in a herringbone patter and had a top-knot that was tied, was now flowing straight down her back like silk.

"So how do I look" she asked twirling around.

"You look utterly beautiful Mei" causing her to blush before smiling.

"Thank you Naruto-koi, so shall we go, I'm sure you enjoy Kiri's first festival dedicated to our liberation and freedom" she said snaking her arms around Naruto left arm and pushed it between her breasts.

Naruto gain a pink hue as he felt Mei's bare breast, she was not wearing a bra 'wait…that would mean' from a pink hue to a red blushed as he remembered that women don't wear anything underneath their kimono, the auburn haired beauty seem to catch on his line of thought and smirk "my, my is Naruto-koi having perverted thought about me, well I don't mind if it's you" she whispered into his ear making Naruto shiver at feeling her hot breath.

The blond calmed himself down as he knew what she was trying to do "yes, since I just remembered that you are not wearing any underwear underneath your cloths, this makes it harder for me to keep my urges in check from taking you right here right now Mei-_hime_" he said with his own seductive tone and suddenly grope her ass and massage it slightly making her moan at his gentle touch "but if you feel cold I'll gladly warm you up" he purred.

Both couple walk the festive streets of Kiri, children were running around, adults were talking and drinking, and generally everyone is having fun "this all thanks to you Naruto-koi" Mei said, making said blond blink and shook his head "no, it because of everyone here Mei-chan, besides I believe that you guys would eventually beat Yagura eventually" he said in a very modest way.

Mei giggled knowing the overly humbleness of her date from a certain festival organizer "so what do you think Konan did a great job with the festival ne" Naruto nodded and smiled, though there was a hint on sadness in them "I just wish I knew about this, it never once cross my mind that she could manage an entire festival" he said.

"Don't barrette yourself over it Koi, us girls, we have our secrets" Mei said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Honestly the opposite sex still confuses me" the female gender are a race that till this day confuses every single male out there, boyfriend, husband, lover, and friend alike, still couldn't tell if she means one thing and not the other.

"And you and your fellow male will always be fufu" Mei giggled at her date's cute pout.

Naruto sigh, but inwardly he made a vow for his fellow man to decode the mystery of women; he'll accomplish this and write a book about it so that his brother would avoid the ever elusive logic and equations of women. Such when they say yes it actually means no, but if they say no it sometimes means yes, but most of the time it's a no, same goes for yes.

He knew there was a way to figure it out and by Kami, wait Kami is a Goddess…crap, no, not even Kami will stop his divine mission.

Somewhere up in the heavens Kami was smiling, more like grinning triumphantly at the poor sap **"fufu you can try Naruto-kun, but you will fail, like all those who came before you fufu"** she giggled amusingly on the last part.

Back with our hero and his date, and soon to be lover…whops broke the fourth…wait now I'm breaking the fourth wall…and fix. Naruto and Mei sat down in one of the restaurants that gave a good view of the festivity and open skies of Kiri, there was going to be some fireworks display for later.

Naruto ordered Basil-oregano T-bone steak, with a side of fries, salad, and red wine, while Mei ordered grilled halibut with peach and pepper salsa, and some cocktail, Piña Colada shaken "never took you for sweets" Naruto said.

"There many thing you don't know about me Naruto-koi" she said while smiling.

"Then tell me something about yourself, you likes, dislikes, and dreams" he asks.

"Where to begin" Mei started telling Naruto about herself more, from her time before the Kiri civil war, how she started the road of becoming a Kunochi, being teammates with her cousin and a certain purplenette. Somewhere in the festivity said purplenette sneeze and wonder if her blond boyfriend was talking about her. Mei discus the mission they went escorting, assignation, delivery, and some generic stuff. Every now and then Naruto would comment, proper comment, to show that he is listening and is really paying attention.

This made her smile, she like a guy who could listen, and Naruto was more into listening to her stories then glancing down on her attention grabbing molds of flesh. It could be because Saeko raised him properly or was because he was a natural gentleman; she couldn't tell but otherwise didn't mind.

After a few minutes of talking their food had finally arrive "so Naruto-koi, it my turn to asks you, what is your dream, I mean what do you want" she asks curiosity seeping from her words. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before he spoke "what I want in life is a family, the one was denied to me since my birth. I want to know the feel of being one with a family since I never had one until Saeko, but there is still that nagging, that emptiness I feel inside and it won't go away. In the end I guess I'm still that pathetic kid who still cries out" he said looking down on his food with a dejected look.

The blond felt a pair of lips making his eyes widen slightly before being pulled back "you're not pathetic Naruto, if anything you're amazing. To have gone such thing that would make lesser man insane, you strive through it and look where it got you now. You have two amazing women as your lover, one of which is a Goddess, and several other women, including myself, who wants to be your girlfriend. You manage to beat three Jinchuriki in their Bijū form and help end a civil war" she then place a comforting hand on his cheek "you are not pathetic Naruto and don't you ever let me or anyone else who cares about here that got it" she said gently pecking his lips, before it suddenly turned into a heated kiss.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss "thank you Mei-chan" he said before kissing her again. They enjoyed their meal and decided to participate in the festive games and wait for the fireworks, which was only an hour away. The blond won her a large plushy toy, a blue rabbit, and was currently trying to suffocate the stuffing out of it.

The night sky was clear and the stars are shining, both couples sat together on top of a hill, along with the other villagers "Mei, thanks for being my date" he said leaning over "thanks for being mine" she said before capturing his lips just as several fireworks shoot up into the sky creating a majestic fleeting painting

**[Flashback ends]**

"Now, now Mei don't keep him all to yourself"

"Yoruichi-sensei is right, don't keep him to yourself"

Both Yoruichi and Sui-Feng said, wrapping their arms around Naruto's arm, the purple haired beauty on the left while the blackette on the right before capturing Naruto's lip.

"Now who's keeping who Yoruichi, Sui-Feng"

"Yeah let us have a turn with Naruto-sensei"

Both master and student reluctantly let go of their blond boyfriend as "I feel like a toy being pass around" he mumbled amusingly before wrapping his arms as around Kotohime and Sasame, then gave both Fūma a kiss.

"Enjoying yourself Naru-kun"

"Yes, but forget about your other girlfriend that would be un-cool"

This made Naruto pulled back and sent an apologetic look towards Mabui and Samui "sorry, sorry" he said.

"Its fine" Mabui said before kissing Naruto, and then broke off the kiss after a minute giving his fellow blond a turn.

"Um…" the ten-tailed Jinchūriki eyes gaze on the shy voice of one Hyōton user.

"Haku-chan wants a kiss" said person nodded with a slight blush on her face, still new to the whole relationship thing, though she does enjoy kissing her boyfriend, like what she's doing right now, albeit a bit more _heated_.

"Wow, who would have thought Haku would be so bold"

"Don't tease her now Fuu, let her enjoy feeling of our blond boyfriend"

This made Haku blush, since her hands subconsciously roam a little down "mou, Fuu-chan, Yugito-chan she was gaining confidence and was about to take charge in our relationship" Naruto said with a playful pout.

Yugito shook her head slightly "honestly I think Matabi's personality rub off on you when you gain her chakra" she said before kissing her boyfriend.

"I don't know he's more playful like Chōmei" Fuu putting her two cents before snagging Naruto's lip.

Four months has pass since Naruto and Konan's stay in Kirigakure, two months of helping the village gain some footing back after their long and bloody civil-war, such as establish a trade route with Nami, an exclusive agreement, considering other hidden villages denied their request for assistance with Gato, sure they were a bit sore with Zabuza, were being the word, they understood his reason for doing what he did, but it didn't mean they forgave the man, but at least they understood, to reconcile with this Mei ordered Zabuza to train a generation of Ninja for Nami, since the people of Nami wanted to be establish itself as a independent village.

Naruto spent the next two months to know each of these individual women, Mei, Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, Kotohime, Sasame, Mabui, Samui, Haku, Yugito, and Fuu.

The blond made sure to spend equal amount of time with his other lovers, making sure that none of them felt neglected or felt like he was scheduling them.

He made sure to appeal, love, and care for them in any way possible, to make sure they don't feel left out or make them feel unwanted. Though it was a bit difficult at first, understandable when you have a Harem and Naruto was too stubborn in using a Shadow clone.

In his opinion he rather work for their affection then take the easy way, like using a clone, he was a man after all, that and it would make him look like an asshole. Besides, the Shadow clone Jutsu was use for other… means.

Eventually he got the hang of it, making his Girlfriends smile at his efforts and the returned the gesture to show how much they appreciate it.

And three months of getting used to his new body, which was change by his ten-tailed lover after he obtain Matabi and Chōmei chakra, leaving them only enough chakra to live since Saeko didn't want them to fade as each Bijū has a right to live, which was why Yagura, Rōshi, and Han are still alive but are imprison till everything can be sorted out. But each Jinchūriki had already meant, meaning each of them now know about the truth about Naruto, being the Jinchūriki of the ten-tail.

It was a hard pill to swallow for the Bijū since their creator/father died to seal her u[, but after she explain her reason they understood, but still are very weary of her, which she doesn't care about. The only thing she cared about was regaining her power and to be with her mate in the real world and not just his mindscape.

Don't get her wrong she still enjoys her time with Naruto in his mindscape, but the feeling wasn't truly complete. Saeko want and desire to truly feel her mate in the real world, to feel his body, to breath the same air as he did, and to finally hold him in her arms was she wanted for so long, and she knew that time would be soon, there were only two Bijū left, the nine-tails and the one-tail, but even then they needed to eliminate a certain group, Akatsuki and specifically its leader, the true leader.

"I'll be sure to right, I promise and if we encounter anything I'll use the seal" Naruto reassured them.

"Yeah, knowing you're luck the two of you are bound to get into trouble" Yugito teased making the other laugh and Naruto once again protested with, what his girlfriends dub, his cute pout.

—**End—**

* * *

**Author-yeah well there you go, sorry for the long ass wait, life has gotten in the way along with me being promoted to manager for my uncles restaurant, college finals, and two new stories. Such as my Prince of the night (Naruto and a POJ crossover) and Maelstrom souls (Naruto and Dark souls)**

**Also finally got a Beta, but is currently busy with another story of mine and I do not want to over work him, Name is _Ketsuoni_**. **Good Beta, Beta my NUN, and my HTTD fic, and soon this one as well, for what I hope is a long time.**

**I pretty sure you guys may have guessed the two women, or one of them, as they are the final girls in the Harem, but not I'll show it in the chapters, along with Naruto bonding with each girls in flashbacks. Also if you can guessed the two girls, I'll add at least one of your favorite girl in the harem, preferable not from Konoha,your favorite girl in the Naruto series, not a kid okay, or other series, and I'll make up a way for them to be in the Naruto series.**

**Konoha, hmm not sure when I'll show them, but possibly in the next chapter or after the time skip, probably…maybe.**

**Once again thank you for all of you for the amazing support on this story of mine, love all of you, not in a sexual…crap I made it awkward…um…BYE! (run's away)**

**-Forgot to add this, but I'll be re-writing my VS-2 or not, it depends, since I want to be a stand alone series, or continue this and I am serious about that statement, if any of you manage to guess who they are I will add another girl of your choice, but not any Konoha girls, either in the Naruto series or other series.**


	12. announcement no it not what you think

**Note**

**This story is not on hold, I'm am just busy with other stuffs. Like work, school, and taking care of my ****niece and nephew. I am sorry that it is taking long.**

**To make it**** clear, I work on the weekdays till evening and take care of my niece and nephew on the weekends as their mother is busy on those days. So I tend to write all my chapter either during late nights or in-between my break hours okay, or when the twins are asleep. Plus with Witcher 3 coming out I am going to busy playing the living hell out that game. Don't believe me? Well that is quite fine everyone has a right to believe in whatever they want to believe in. So I am sorry about my spelling and Grammar, English is not my first language. I learned English from watching Television and Video games, the earlier versions such as RE-1. Plus I didn't have much help considering how well I adopted to English that the teacher assume that I knew the language and just concentrated on the other students, which at the time was fine because I was young - we all been their - so yeah informal education with English. Again don't believe me it's fine.**

**Now I am working on the chapter right now and I should be done by Friday, provided nothing bad happens.**

**Thank you all for the support and I am sorry I couldn't answer some of the review, really I am. Lastly, did you guys guest who the two mystery girls are in Naruto's dream in the previous chapter? don't worry I will reveal it in the next.**

**Once again thank you all for reading and reviewing, even the simple ones I appreciate it - I mean you took the time to type down when you could have easily left a fav or a follow or not review, its just you know. Well that is all, good luck to all of you in your work, school, etc and good health.**


	13. Chapter 11

11th chapter

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N]**

**Jutsu****/technique**

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking'**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing in this story, aside for my ideas anyway.**

***Naruto's POV***

* * *

It has been almost three-weeks since me and Konan left Kirigakure to embark on Uzushiogakure. Everything was smooth sailing not a single problem in the world on the horizon, heck it was straight sun-shine not a lick of cloud only clear blue skies. 'Bored, so bored,' I mentally scream. Two-weeks and five days of doing nothing is truly maddening and to make matters worse it seems I'm the only one affected. Why! Kami why are you punishing me so, I could only pray that something awesome happens. Like…like pirates, yeah pirates from the captains stories. Yes I can see myself wearing a black trench-cote, dark brown pants, black booths, and a wicked hat…while screaming. _Come at me you sea-fuckers and let me sink you to Davy Jones locker rahh!_

Yes and it will be glorious whaha – smack – a hand suddenly hit the backside of my head. "Naruto-kun, dear, you're scaring everyone with your antics," I blink at Konan's words and turned around to see the crew of the ship hiding behind barrels or pillars with a scared look. "And control your chakra, you're causing a tide," she said gesturing towards the rising tidal waves and whirlpools.

"Whoops," I chuckled sheepishly and took a breath to calm myself down, and the sea.

"Honestly Naruto-kun you act like a complete child at times" Konan said with a sigh.

I was about to protest when, **"Well she's not wrong you do tend to act like a complete child."**

Pouting a Claire comment, 'Mou I'm not that bad.'

"**You rode a dolphin last week just too see if you out pace the ship, which didn't work."** I could practically see the deadpan and dry look on the pink haired beauties face as she said that.

'I was bored, seriously,' mentally whine.

"**Well I could think of one way to alleviate your boredom Naru-koi,"** I stiff both literally and figuratively at hearing Saeko's husky tone. **"So what are you waiting for Koi? Do you need me to pull you in,"** she purred out seductively.

In a blink of an eye I was sudden and in mine, and Konan's, quarters. I quickly got into a meditative position, not long after I found myself inside my mindscape.

**[Lemon warning and Normal POV]**

As soon as Naruto got to his mindscape, Jūbi instantly tackled him to the ground and rip his clothes off, and then started pumping his cock getting it hard. Naruto moaned out in pleasure from Saeko's expert blowjob. "Well…groan…someone…moan…is excited" Naruto said in between moaning in pleasure.

"**Don't…suck…act…lick…like…suck…you don't…suck and lick…want it,"** Saeko said while sucking and licking his erect rod. Jūbi then slowly took his dick down her throat inch by inch. Naruto groan in pleasure and his mind started to cloud with lust and started thrusting his cock, throat fucking her. Saeko didn't gag from the sudden throat fuck, since she used to it.

After thirty minutes Naruto was at his limit "Saeko-chan, I'm about to cum. Take my load" and Naruto exploded in Jūbi's throat. Send rope, after ropes of think cum. The silver haired beauty expertly gulp all his cum down, it is her favorite treat after all. Naruto stop releasing his seeds and Saeko let his cock out of her mouth, making an erotic wet pop sound as she did.

She look down too see her stomach slightly bloated from the amount of cum Naruto dump directly into her.

"**Thanks for the meal, now I want desserts,"** Jūbi align her waiting tightness above Naruto's manmeat and pierce herself on it hard. Saeko instantly orgasm, feeling Naruto's cock pierce her cervix and entered her womb and Naruto himself had to bite down his lips, to prevent him from spraying his seeds inside her, as his body jolt up from extreme pleasure ."Saeko-chan your pussy is so tight and warm," Naruto said and relentlessly started fucking her, while she was still cumming.

Naruto didn't relent, not one bit. He took hold one of Jūbi's tail and gave it a light squeeze, causing the silver haired Goddess to yelp in surprise **"ahh Naruto-kun…moan…not…moan…my tail…moan…it's sensitive,"** Jūbi manage to moaned out slutty way. Naruto responded with a smirk on his face and started playing with Saeko's tails, pulling it backwards sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body making her instantly cum.

"Ara did my slutty Goddess say something," He asked rhetorically, jerking off her tail causing her head to fly back as she rode her orgasm.

While his left hand was playing with her tail, Naruto inserted two of his right finger inside Jūbi's tight anus and started fingering her second pleasure hole. His action cause Saeko to moan out in approval as she once again orgasm quickly, as she still hadn't recovered from the other and Naruto didn't allow her to rest. But she preferred it, having rough and passionate sex with her mate.

Naruto didn't let up as he continue to pound her pussy, Naruto then grip her hips tightly and Saeko felt something poking on her ass, her eyes widen as a shadow clone of Naruto was about to penetrate her "wait Naru-kun I AHHH MY ASS" she scream out in bliss as Naruto stab her ass with his sword making her moan even louder, she was silence by another clone inserting his dick inside her mouth, while another two were using her hands to jerk off while they played with her breast.

Saeko was in cloud nine of pleasure as she was being gang banged by Naruto and his clone's, she came about three time with each clone switching position taking turn in fucking her pussy, ass, mouth, hands, and breast. "I'm cumming!" the clones shouted and burst, it took five minutes before the clones finally empty their white batter on and in the Ten-tailed Goddess. The original has yet to cum and Naruto decided to lift her up, Jūbi instinctively wrap her legs around his waist as her mate rough pounded her **"ahh YES! Faster Naruto-kun…ahh harder,"** she moaned out.

Naruto comply and did so. His hips blurred at the speed of his thrust and Kurumi wasn't able to match his thrust for much long, as she felt in a daze of pleasure. Another hour pass and they change position, without taking his dick out of her. Jūbi was now on all fours and Naruto started fucking her doggy style. Saeko's tongue lolled out and her eyes seemed to be in a trance of some sort, giving her that fuck-stupid look or intense ahegoa look.

"Damn Saeko-chan I'm about to cum" Naruto told her seemingly getting her attention.

"**Me…ahh fuck yeah…too…ahh…about…to…ahh…cum…inside me**" she said in her dazed.

Naruto nodded somewhat understanding her and violently thrust in her making her shout his name. Her ten-tails waving around or wagging around, Naruto couldn't tell, wildly. But he could tell she was about to cum, from her tightening walls and leaking juices **"FUCK I'm CUMMING!"** she shouted her orgasm "me too, fuck" Naruto said also having his orgasm.

Saeko's warm juices mix with Naruto white cum as she felt a torrent of it flow directly inside her wombs. Naruto felt her warm juices made it bearable for him since her walls were really vice gripping on his dick. A few minutes and they calm downed.

"**Fufu that was a nice warm up"** she stated before long Jūbi was on her back and Naruto stood on top of her. "Saeko-chan, I'm sure you'll enjoy this," before she could asked what it was, she let out a loud scream feeling two massive pricks ram inside her pussy and ass. She moaned lustfully at the new sensation.

"From your lustful moan I take it you like it," she didn't answer her face was twisted in pleasure making Naruto chuckle. "To explain I manipulated my chakra to form, in what I call a chakra dick. I use the size of my dick as a base of measurement and the results seems successful," Jūbi heard what he said, but couldn't response since she came hard.

Switching position to a reverse cowgirl Saeko rode Naruto's twin grits, not even stopping as they switch position. Naruto eyed Jūbi's bouncing molds of flesh and attack it, groping the left breast with his left hand and suck on the right breast, switching between sucking and massaging, occasionally pinching Kyuubi's nipples. Naruto notice, as he played with the silvered haired Goddess's breast that white liquids began to come out of her erect nipple, which cause him to smirk.

"You're bobs are beginning to lactate from all the attention I've been giving them," Naruto said continuing in getting Saeko's breast to lactate, which only increase the pleasure Kyuubi was feeling **"ahh drink it Naruto-kun! Drink you're Queen's milk!"** she roared in demand, milk started to come out of her breast and Naruto greedily drink all of it, bring both breast directly on his mouth and squeezing both breast like a lemon.

Saeko was brought out of her inhibition at the sudden feeling around her breast, "Oh…fuck…ahh…don't…ahh!" she screech out when, "I'M CUMMING WHILE MILK IS COMMING OUT OF MY BREAST AHH!" Naruto's continuous ministration made her lactate and again pushed her to climax.

Once again, after another hour or so, Saeko was on her back being rough pound by her mate. It was only by instinct that she managed to wrap her legs around Naruto's waist brining him deeper and closer to her as they made out. Grabbing her legs behind the knees, Naruto forced her legs up till her knees were settled on her hug tits, pushing against it on an erotic fashion and spilling more of her milk. The silver haired Goddess could only stare wide eyed as he took up jack-hammering his prick into her as he grinned down at her. For the next hour Naruto fuck her like this, changing the speed, angle, and depth of his thrust and each time Saeko would cum none stop.

Naruto could sense he was nearing his climax. "Saeko-chan, I'm goanna cum again! I'm going to cum in your right pussy!" Naruto yelled nearing his climax. The Silver haired beauty felt his cock swell inside her.

"M…e…ahh…t…o…o…fuck ahh…c…um…in…side" she manage to say. Naruto thrust with reckless abandonment as plowed one last time into Saeko's tightening walls. He could feel her pussy clamp down around his dick. With a final thrust, he shoved in his full length deep in her womb and erupted.

Jūbi scream out her climax as she felt her womb being filled to the brim. Five minutes passed as Naruto filled his lover with thick cream, causing her stomach to blat out from several volumes, making her look like she was pregnant and prolong her orgasm. Finally spent, Naruto slowly withdrew his slightly soften prick from Saeko's pussy. As the head popped out, the cum he deposited started pouring out of the poor woman's stretched pussy.

After one minute of resting they were at it again, with Saeko's pussy, ass, mouth, hands, and breast was being use by Naruto clones along with the original. Behind the two sex crave lovers Clair and Yuzuki tried, key word tried, to block the sounds of two moaning and sounds of wet flesh hitting. Both were blushing madly and felt their lower region heat up from the intense love making by the two lovers.

It was only worse since both sentient spirits are connected to the blonde, so by extent they can felt whatever he felt.

It took all their will power not to join in or masturbate, which only made it worst as they couldn't find release, and it was maddening. **'Kami, I don't know how long I can hold back.'** Both thought as their will power was slowly being drain by the pleasure they felt through the bond.

**[Lemon end]**

A loud explosion and the ship shaking like it's in a earthquake suddenly and rudely interrupted me 'fucking hell why,' I mentally cursed, me and Saeko were about to go another round damit. I stood up and walk towards the door, upon opening the door I was slightly surprise to find one of the crew member about to knock. "What is it?" I asked and it better be good, if not…oh so help.

"**Calm down Koi, we'll have our time again later."** My mate reassured.

"Sir, there is an ongoing battle just a few miles from our current location and its stands between our destination." I crew member explained, from his gruff appearance and voice, and the way he carried himself, it stands that this person was a Shinobi.

"Has Konan-chan done anything?"

"She scouted ahead Sir, to assess the situation from a far."

I nodded and moved past the sailor to the upper deck. "Captain, lend me you're spyglass would you kindly?"

"Aye Sir," The captain said as he handed his thirteen-inch brass, black colored spyglass.

From a distance I spotted two ships, one larger than the other, engaging in combat. What caught my attention were two things, one the larger ship carried the symbol of a village long since thought dead _Sora No Kuni/ The land of the sky_, and second thing that caught my attention were two particular women that had been plaguing my dreams for the past week. **"Oh the girls of your dream Koi, hmm and here I thought I was the only girl of your dreams."** Saeko joked.

I mentally rolled my eyes, 'You are in both figurative and literal term, the girl of my dream Saeko-chan.'

"**Cheesy but sweet Naru-koi, now go kill them for interrupting our **_**special**_** time."** Well I wasn't going kill all of them just the ninja's on the bigger ship.

Making a single handseal I transform my clothes to my new armor, a dark gold plated armor imbued with magnetic property – thanks to a seal that I created – giving the armor the ability to deflect metal projectiles. The metal pauldrons, chest guard, vambraces, and greaves all covered the light leather garment underneath. On my sides were Senbonzakura and Zangetsu while Overture was strap on my back. **[A/N-The Mayan armor from Assassin's creed black flag, love that game and its better than Unity.]**

I made this armor with the use of Banbutsu Sōzō, which allows me to create any and all inanimate objects as long as I know the composition of the item. But as far as creating a living being goes that was impossible or rather difficult as every living being is unique in their own way. So only weapons, armor, clothes, and food were the only things I can make.

"**Well you don't need to create a living being with the technique Koi, considering the amount of times you've been cumming inside me. I wouldn't be surprised to find I was already pregnant fufu."** Saeko pointed out.

Oh yeah once we gathered enough of her chakra from each Bijū, Saeko can finally be free from the seal and we can finally have that family we've been dreaming off, well a huge family given the numbered lovers I have – which I will take full responsibility for.

Now if I could only make ten Gudōdama, so far I can only make four but I'm sure after the training I can make ten perfect Gudōdama.

I spotted Konan up in the air and signaled her to assist me in attacking the larger ship, in a flash I was between a scarlet haired woman, wearing an odd looking green armor that did little to hide her muscular but still voluptuous figure, and a soon…no scratcher that, a dead man, as I slice the sky Shinobi in half. "No time to explain, all you need to know is that I and my partner are here to help." I assured her.

"Fine," She said before manipulating the water with her sword creating a massive water dragon, which she jump on and rode.

A small smirk crept up my lips as I skate on the water surface quickly catching up to her, which earn me a small look of surprise, "Names Adol, Adol Christin. You?"

"I know who you are, Adol the red." She affirmed before introducing herself. "Erza Scarlet Uzumaki" I nearly fell forward when I heard her last name. Another Uzumaki alive and well, today just got a whole lot more interesting. To think I would meet an Uzumaki so soon, well I half-expected to meet one in the future but not this soon.

So many questions flooded my head, like who were your parents and are they alive, did you escape our clan's genocide, are there any other Uzumaki's that are alive with you? And much more, but I had to push those thoughts aside as we approach the large ship. I glance up to see Konan battling several Sky ninja's in aerial combat and from the look of thing, she's winning without so much as an effort.

Thanks to my superior eye I was to spot the second girl of my dream, no pun intended and in a literal term. Much like Erza, this woman was also beautiful and sexy with long black hair tied into a ponytail, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and F-cup breast. On top of her hair was a cute little panda with a yin-yang hair accessory at the end of the ponytails. She wore an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black bra and breast with separate black sleeves, a long red skirt that exposes her thighs revealing her black panties and red shoes.

She seemingly dances around the sky ninjas with her Mantenbō staff, a diverse weapon and in the right hands a very deadly weapon which seems to be the case with her the black haired beauty. Combine with her body's natural flexibility it was almost impossible to land a good hit on her, as she could easily block and strike two or possibly three opponents at once.

Provided she mastered the Mantenbō staff, then is possible for her. Though it is not to say her form didn't have holes in it. Their several exploitable weaknesses and she seem to know this fact by compensating with her ability and speed.

Over to the red-haired beauty, she was cutting through the opposition like they were made of butter. Like the black haired woman, Erza too was seemingly dancing around the sky ninjas in a flurry of swipes and near blur slashes, to the untrained eye they would have seen blurs where her arms should be. To top that she was manipulating the water with telekinesis to cover her blind spots or strike anyone foolish enough to attack her blind spot.

'She's good with a bit more training, hmm…' I trailed off at the possibility of her strength. If anyone was to question whether or not I was paying attention at the battle at hand, then rest assure I am. I was using overture and picking off the enemies with Ruingra, a stronger version of the Ruin ability. While also training my Dojutsu three-sixty degree vision, which usually puts a bit of strain in my brain from all the information being process at once. Which is so annoying that I some—

"**Stop complaining or I'll leave you with a serious case of the blue-balls Naru-kun"** Saeko threat made me sweet at the prospect of it.

'Yes, Saeko-sensei.'

"**Good boy, now go kill for me."**

The way she said it was in a nonchalant manner shows her disdain over mortal life, well if it does not concern me or anyone either she or I deem as allies then she could care less. Well Saeko is an all powerful Primordial Goddess that existed when the universe was born, so her plain and mindset is on a definite different level then any mortal would never understand, besides me of course.

'Hmm I'll switch to Yuzuki-chan, plus we need to keep at least one of them alive, preferably a high ranking officer for information.' I spotted Konan, providing aerial support and attack, and signaled my intentions with sign language – a method not seen or used today – she nodded understanding the message and assaulted the main bridge. 'Yup the title, angle of death suites her,' I smirk hearing the surprise screw from the other crew members.

**Getsuga Tenshō** a massive crimson black crescent shape wave of energy vaporized each remaining sky ninjas up in the air, leaving nothing behind. 'Might have been too much energy?'

"**No, Naruto-sama, on the contrary you've applied only a medium force of energy. But due to your unique nature, it would appear far stronger and much more devastating."** Yuzuki said.

"**The enemy Naruto face were probably around C-rank or low C-rank, any competent ninja would try to dodge."** Claire said in a rather board tone, I guessed she analyzed the enemy's current level.

I was about to place my own opinion till a body was suddenly drop in front of me, making me blink before making the assumption that Konan must have captured their leader. "Great work always Konan-chan." I said in an appreciative tone. Seriously if ever I was in a sort of pinch and needed someone to watch my back, I could always really on Konan for that.

"Thank you," She said in her normal tone. "Now let's go met them, shall we?" I nodded and summon a clone to carry the prisoner.

Once we approach the two of them, the black haired woman gave a curt bow, "Thank you for your assistance Adol the red and angle of death Konan. I am Litchi Faye-Ling" she thanks and introduce herself.

Both I and Konan recognize the name, she was known as a renowned doctor, on par with Tsunade in terms of medical knowledge. But neither of us knew what she truly look like, until now. "No thanks necessary Ling-san." I said breaking from my momentary surprise. "Besides I believe you have something to ask this fellow?" I gestured towards the unconscious Nin.

"Yes, he mostly like has information we need."

"And what information would that be, Uzumaki-san?" I asked.

Her eyes were cold and stern, showing how serious she is. "Information we need to win this Civil war." She stated.

'Well another one? But unlike Kiri, this one is not known.' The Sky village was after all thought to be long dead and extinct, until now.

I can feel Konan eyeing me, heck I didn't need my Dojutsu to know that, it was like she was expecting me to offer my assistance or, from what I could read from her emotions, do the exact opposite and walk away. 'Maybe…hmm…' I trailed off in thought as Konan began questioning the two Kunoichi.

"**Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto. We don't know Sora No Kuni current military strength or even the state they are in, and this civil war does not bode well."** Claire pointed out.

"**Claire is right Naruto-sama. You need to learn their current state first before making any moves."** Yuzuki suggested.

'I know is just that I…'

"**No need to rush Naruto-kun."** Saeko suddenly cut me off, **"We have time before implementing our plan and you still have your training to accomplish. So for now do as Yuzuki-chan suggested, see if they are even worth the trouble."**

'Hai, Saeko-chan.' As much as I wanted to learn about these two women I have my priorities, such as our plans for peace and locating the remaining Bijū to reclaim Saeko's chakra.

"The captain did mention of a small port island, we have our chat there." Konan suggested.

"Agreed and we need to resupply anyways." Erza said.

***Scene change and regular POV***

It wasn't a long trip and we arrive at a small fishing port village, but there were slight complication, in the form two fleets compose of Sky ninjas. Naruto signaled towards Erza and Litchi to go around as to not be spotted, "I'll go in and investigate." Konan nodded in responses, "Find a spot to lay low and I'll locate you after." The Jinchūriki of the ten-tails jump into the cold water and swam to one of the ships, and climb upwards.

Naruto spotted three sky ninjas and quickly hid in the shadows.

"Hurry up we need to transport this _thing_" one of the Sky ninja said and sounded frighten at the last part.

"How many has that _thing_ killed." Another asked, also sounding equally frighten, which made the blond curious.

"About ten of us," The other Sky ninja answered. "Remind me why do we need that thing Daiki?"

"Because Malik, we need that _thing_ as a power source. Kami have you been fucking drinking or something." Daiki answered with a sigh.

Naruto extended his chakra senses ability to get a fix location on this _thing_ the sky ninjas were taking about and to Naruto's surprise his chakra senses was bombarded with multiple chakra signature, 'A chakra scrambler.' He had heard about these seals, a countermeasure for sensor-nins, and theses seals were placed around the entire ship. 'Looks like I'm doing this old school.' Naruto waited for an opportunity for one of them to leave and as luck would have it one of them did…to take a piss.

'Well it will be his last,' Naruto thought, quietly trailing behind the sky ninja. Before he could unzip, Naruto knock him downed, 'Or not.' Lifting the body over his shoulder, Naruto jump off the ship and landed on top of one of the houses. He spotted an empty shed perfect for interrogation and an opportunity use one of the Rinne-Sharingan eye ability.

'Bad luck for you Daiki-san.' Naruto placed several layers of concealment seals inside the shed, after that was done, he splash the guy with water extracted from the moisture from the air. This woke the poor fellow up and quickly started firing questions, "Allow me to answer your question, Daiki-san, with…**Tsukuyomi**." The world around Daiki started to get distorted and twisted into a dark room with meat hooks, buzz-saws, and multiple bladed object used for killing or torture. To make matters worse he was strap on an x-shape table.

"Now, Daiki-san, I want to play a game," The blond-red head stated with a sickening sweet smile. "It is simply really, tell me everything you know or I will reenact certain scene from a movie I watched not long ago. Answer me incorrectly and this happens…" Daiki suddenly screamed out in pain as a screwdriver was plunge into his kneecap.

"Fuck…ahh…you...AHHH!" Daiki screamed out again as a drill began drilling a hole into his left foot.

"No cursing please, let's be civilized." Naruto brought a rusty scalpel and brought it close to Daiki's jugular, "Now earlier you and your comrades were talking about a _thing_ I wanna know just what that _thing_ is."

"My dick." He answered before letting out a blood curdling scream, Naruto painfully cut off Daiki's balls with the rusty scalpel and then cauterize the wound shut with a burning iron.

"That is next if don't play the game correctly." Naruto then brought out a saw and brought it near Daiki's man part, "Just to let know I'm serious." Daiki cursed out as two swords were stab through both right and left clavicle.

"Don't worry about dying you're in my Tsukuyomi, a powerful Genjutsu that you probably heard of." Naruto informed before continuing. "Now answer me again or you will lose what makes you a man," Naruto emphasis by letting the jagged edge of the saw near Daiki's jewel. "So talk, how much pain you endure is entirely up to you, Daiki-san."

Daiki, needless to say, crack and started talking about a Bijū with zero tails, its location and what they were using it for. 'Do you know anything about this, Saeko-chan?'

"**No, Naruto-kun, this certainly is…a surprise."**

This day went from interesting to strange, with Saeko's answer. 'Maybe the captain we capture knows more.' Naruto dispelled his Genjutsu ability and quickly kill Daiki and for stored the body inside a scroll, before burning it. The blonde-red head summoned a shadow clone and had the clone henge into Daiki as to elude suspicion.

It wasn't long before Naruto found them on the Far East side of the village, "It's me drop your weapons." Naruto merely raised an eyebrow when he saw a bloodied prisoner and deduce they must have interrogated the guy, "Please tell me you got something out of him and is he still alive?"

Konan nodded to her lover's question, "Yes he spoke off a tailless Bijū...you know something don't you?"

It slightly surprised Naruto how well the bluenette knew him, then again Konan is an excellent at judging a person's character. "Yes. I heard some sky ninjas talking about a _thing_ and it made me curious enough to capture one of them for information. After some persuasion I manage to get him to talk." Naruto informed them about the tailless Bijū and what the sky ninjas plans to uses it as a source of power.

"Sir, the two ships are leaving do we make a move?"

Naruto shook his head, "Until we know more about this tailless Bijū and exact what they using its chakra for, we don't make any moves." Naruto stop and lock eyes with Erza and Litchi, "Besides I want to know just why your people are fighting each other?"

Erza and Litchi glance at each other before nodding, "Fine. I'll explain why our country is in a state of civil war." Litchi stated, "It all began after our village was destroyed." They all sat down and listen as the black haired beauty. Well all beside Naruto.

'Could the sage made another tailed beast?'

"**No I would have sensed it if he did."** All nine Bijū were made with her chakra, the chakra the sage extracted and sealed into himself. Saeko would have sensed it and gain a connection with each one, so this tailless Bijū is news for her.

"**Yes this is strange, a Bijū not created from your chakra and that you can't even sense."** Claire pondered on the possibilities how the creature could be conceived, **"We won't know anything unless if we investigate."**

Naruto sigh inwardly, 'From one civil war to the next.' It wasn't all bad at the very least he'll get to know the two women. Not to mention that mysterious Bijū or was it a tailed beast at all? If it is, then why couldn't Saeko sense it? If it isn't a tailed beast, then how did it form or did someone created it. What was it powering, some kind of weapon that the only logical thought. So many unknown variable and Naruto hated unknown variable.

"So will you help us Christin-san?" Litchi voice pulled the blonde-red head attention back towards the…rebels.

Naruto glance at his blue haired lover and gave her a knowing look that read _tell me later_, which she recognized and nodded. "Fine," They smiled at this. "First things first, we need a base to operate."

"And what exactly do have in mind?" Erza questioned.

Naruto smirk, "I'll keep it a secret." He stated, "So gather your friends and allies, and we'll head straight there." The two female leaders, which Naruto assumed they were, nodded.

"Are sure about this?" Konan asked knowing what her lover is talking about.

Naruto smirk, "Yes. Besides she's an Uzumaki like me and it is only right. Just trust me on this Konan-chan." Konan nodded deciding to trust the ten-tailed Jinchūriki.

The next day after acquiring the necessary supplies and with Erza's and Litchi's allies and friends arrived and given a brief explanations of their current situation, they set sail. 'We should arrive by tomorrow, finally my ancestral home Uzushiogakure, I can only hope it is not as bad as I imagine.' The blonde-red head hoped.

—**END—**

* * *

**Author-sorry for the delay, busy with college stuff and the Witcher 3 Game really took a lot of my time – hope you guys played it. So yeah been busy but here is the chapter.**

**Next chapter finally Uzushiogakure and we'll slow down a bit to set up the pairing. Also the harem is close.**

**Harem: ****Fem-Juubi (Saeko), Fem-Haku, Fem-Senbonzakura (Claire-yes that Claire from FF-13), Fem-Zangetsu (Yuzuki), Konan, Fuu, Yugito, Mabui, Samui, Mei, Kotohime, Sasame, Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, Erza Scarlet, and ****Litchi Faye-Ling.**

**I'll show case each one in flashbacks and in the chapters, hopefully I can get it set up to where it is proper.**

**I may show Konoha's current situation in the next chapter as we are nearing a time-skip to the Canon story, with slight difference.**

**Thank you for the continue support on this series, please do check out my Maelstrom souls-Bleach edition my first Naruto and Bleach crossover and my Prince of the night my first Naruto and PJO crossover.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review would you kindly?**

**BYE.**


	14. Announcement

**Note**

**I would like to apologies to all my readers for the lack of update recently. The reason for this is, my laptop is broken...blue screen of death broken. So I have to buy a new laptop but I have to wait till my next paycheck so it might be awhile before I'll be able to update. But fret not I am working on the chapters at the school using their computer, but even then progress is slow.**

**Stories to be updated:**

**1.) Prince of the night-Naruto and PJO crossover.**

**2.) M****aelstrom souls-Bleach edition-Naruto and Bleach crossover.**

**3.) Maelstrom souls-Naruto and Dark souls crossover.**

**4.) Dawning of a new hero-Naruto and JL crossover.**

**5.) The Rise of a Forgotten Existence VS-1/2, soon.**

**6.) Setting dawn and the rise of the moon: The rise of Naruto.**

**7.) Dawn of the riders-HTTD fic**

**Soon to be publish.**

**My 13th story.**

**Naruto and Starwars crossover-requested and challenge.**

**Naruto and Marvel crossover.**

**Naruto and High school DXD.**

**Naruto and High school of the dead.**

**Naruto and saints row-probably the first...maybe.**

**Naruto and Borderlands.**

**That is all, again I am sorry for the lack of update but I will try to bounce back hopefully soon. Thank you all for your patience, you are all awesome.**


End file.
